Fuck That Noise
by hab67t
Summary: Cameron and his two friends were having the average school experience... but then they were literally dropped into another universe, one so dangerous that they really can't get a break. They will have to fight for their survival and that of their new friends that they will meet along the way. It's gonna get rocky but that's obviously expected.
1. An average day

Fuck That Noise

Disclaimer:

I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".

I woke up, that was first. I was staring at the ceiling of my room, the uncovered light swinging slightly in my face. Under normal circumstances this would have been just a normal day but of course it wasn't a normal day. It was the first day of school, and I was fucking dreading it. My main problem was the hellish hour at which I was required to wake up. Second was quite likely the uniform. Navy blazer, black socks and trousers, white shirt and strippy tie. In other words, a walking bill-board for posh snobs, seriously, I made our Prime Minister look like a street urchin in comparison. Probably the only upside to my attire was the fact that the blazer was nigh indestructible. Seriously, if you coated an EOD member in the stuff they would have no problems up to and including setting a nuke off in their face. Surely you think I'm exaggerating, but no, I fell on a chisel in design and technology once and it didn't even break the fabric. One of my friends nearly cut off his finger with one of those things, so I shit you not this was stronger than kevlar.

I groggily sat up and looked around my room, massive pile of books to my left, wardrobe to my front and computer to my right. The walls were blue, with random posters, Lord of the Rings, Top Gear, Red Dead Redemption, Bunny Suicides to name a few, and dotted around were pieces of blue tack that had failed at their job, so I left them to fend for themselves. My desk was littered with shit and other less important shit, a multi-adapter that didn't work, an Egyptian statue for some reason, needless to say that the desk was a place of much shit. Above it on the window sill sat a pile of games, most I had not played in nearly a half decade, the layer of dust on the cover of Gears of War a tome of evidence in itself. Finally we arrive at my Piece de resistance, my guitar, it sat in pride of place, behind the door. I still had to learn how to play it efficiently, I could play the song "A Man For All Seasons" fairly well but I was shit at learning new songs, the school put it down to my childhood auditory perception issues or in normal English, shit listening skills syndrome. I looked at it and decided that today was the day that I would learn how to play it well, like last Tuesday or the Sunday before that. I stood and zipped it up in its carrier bag, before turning to the door and going for a shower.

I strode back into my room fifteen minutes later, slightly damp, wrapped in a tartan kilt towel. My names Cameron before we go further just so you can put a name to the image and I should probably tell you how I look but to be honest I'm not how you would describe the average teenager of 16. Most of the twats in my year were too busy testing their strength against each other, or harassing the girls of my year or, if the girl was truly slutty, bed them. It was safe to say that I was a late bloomer, I was still a little pudgy around the edges but I seemed to have remarkable upper body strength strangely, it was still shit in comparison to most others but hey it was something. Other than that I look rather inconspicuous, fair skin, dark hair, face like a land fill and surprisingly "Perfect" teeth, honest to god quote from the dentist.

I quickly dressed and headed down to breakfast, a word of warning about my family. My mother is the minister of a church, she was atypical in the way that a lot of the male ministers around the city were THE most sexist, homophobic, racist twat badgers you'd ever meet, my mum was a saint in comparison to them. My little brother was THE craziest person you could probably meet, seriously he once dressed up as a dinosaur and started beating me with a stick shouting:

"This dinosaur ain't going extinct without a fight!"

It was the funniest and most painful experience I have ever had with him. He's seven and going to be eight soon, I still had nine days and no money to find him something for his big day. Another thing about him, probably his greatest embarrassment, is his hair. Well there was nothing wrong with it; he thought that one meme about ginger hair set the stance of the earth and all other realms, but the real embarrassment was the fact it was a huge curly afro. I mean if it was straightened then it would be past his shoulders, he refused hair-cuts unless he couldn't pack his hair into a hat. Which brings me onto another point about him. He. Loves. Hats.

I mean seriously, he has a drawer of caps and beanies and western style hats. He loves the things, he once dressed as Sherlock Holmes for Halloween, we found him a coat in a charity shop and my grandfather lent him an old pipe he'd never actually used. When it came to a deer stalker he went up to his room and came back moments later with a perfect sized hat on his head. That's enough back-story though, back to the present.

I picked up a bowl of cereal and sat at the table were my little brother had already painted his face black with chocolate milk while the coco-pops were left to die in a bowl devoid of milk. If anything he would grow up to be a James Bond villain. I sat down and he looked at me before adding a nice big spoonful of coco pops to my frosties.

"Revenge is complete." he said

"Revenge for what?" I asked not really awake enough to remember what I probably didn't do.

"Running me over in a tractor in my dream last night." I sighed in exasperation at this. I swear he was now creating excuses so he could make my life a bit more of a misery.

I ate quickly as the clock was against us and I didn't want to be late to school. Twenty minutes later we were walking into the school gates. It wasn't far, practically round the corner, the high main gate greeted us like massive harbingers of doom as we walked in. My brother caught sight of one of his friends and bolted towards him like a hunting dog only with less murderous intent… I hoped at least that was true. I walked towards the main building where I registered. I spotted a couple coming from across the other side of the playground; it was none other than the two people that I actually liked talking to outside of my family, my best friends. I had known Craig and Rachel for five years now and we'd become tight friends in that time, we had seen each other quite a bit over the holidays but that didn't stop me feeling like I hadn't seen them in an eternity. They swaggered over to me, past gaggles of assholes and troops of trollops, before saying hey in the most nonchalant way possible.

"You two enjoy the summer?" I asked

"It was alright." Craig answered, his voice was slightly deep and monotonous which made him sound like a robot but he was great in arguments for some reason. He was marginally shorter than me and had a slightly oval face that was covered in spots. He was hitting the gym every other day but he was still as thin as a rake.

"Not so bad, what about you." Rachel said, she had a voice that made her sound bipolar, she could sound happy but could snap at any moment. She was quite tall, she had dirty blonde hair and her face was quite nice to look at, erm... I mean she had a nice face, ah that's worse, I mean that she is pretty but I'm not interested, she's a friend.

"Fabulous, I'm now a killer with a tractor according to my little brother"

"What?" they both asked.

"Fraser, dreamt that I ran him over in a tractor last night. I received my punishment this morning in the shape of coco-pops," they smiled at my misfortunes, well what are friends for.

"Insane siblings aside, can we go inside, it may still be summer but this place is fuck off cold." Craig said; if anything he was as blunt as a hammer.

"Yes, might as well." We turned to the building and started towards it. I looked out over the playground; the asphalt spread over a 500 square metre area. People were scattered in groups all over it, some holding cups of coffee, other looked to be nursing hangovers.

"Why the fuck do you have a guita-" Rachel started but didn't get to finish as the air around us broke with a huge crack, the sort of sound that made you think that something important had gone wrong. The ground around us broke apart in sections; it slithered out and formed a webbing around us as more and more ground cracked and vanished leaving only a haunting green light.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" Craig yelled from beside me.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M GETTING OUT OF IT," I stepped forward and the cracked ground gave way under us like it was made of wet paper.

"FUCK!" I yelled as we hurtled down.

**And the adventure begins... sorry there isn't any of the game world in this chapter but you there will be next time so have no fear. Any questions can be sent as a PM to my account and I will endeavour to answer them to the best of my abilities. If you don't have an account to Pm me then there is a quick fix for that problem.**

**Until next time.**

**Hab67t**

P.S none of the characters or places so far mentioned are real except for the fact I live in Edinburgh.


	2. This look infected?

Fuck That Noise

Disclaimer:

I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".

The green crack closed with a loud smacking sound as the last of us passed through it, I noticed three streaks of light shooting off, two in one direction and the other in the opposite. We were about 20 feet above a pine forest and that gap was slowly closing fast. I would have screamed some more but before I got my mouth half open, a load of pine needles were stuffed in there. I struck out my hands and grabbed at anything that I could, every time it slipped through my grasp each time my hands felt painful from all the sharp little pine needles stabbing into them. I smashed through many branches each knocking the air out of me as I collided with them. Suddenly I was touching nothing and then in the next instant I hit the ground with a painful thump.

I rolled onto my side, it was pretty tricky to role onto my back as I still had my bag on, my guitar was laid not far from me. I coughed and groaned as I slowly rose to my feet. The ground was littered with pine needles and the air was dark with the densely packed trees. The gloom stretched for ages and I could vaguely make the outline of one of my friends nearby. I picked up my guitar and crept over to the prone form, slightly cautious in case the bolted upright and took me out, just saying it had happened before, no not falling through a magic portal into some trees, the upright thing.

"That, fucking hurt!" Craig yelled into the ground.

"I hear ya mate, what the hell happened?" I asked dropping my stuff beside him before crashing down and lying beside him.

"I remember falling and pain, what about you?" he rolled to his side before shrugging his bag off and finishing the roll.

"About the same, you see where Rachel landed?" I said looking around.

"Look up, idiots!" a voice, presumably Rachel's, said from above us. She was hanging by a bag strap, upside down, looking slightly pissed off. I suppressed a snicker as I stood and climbed up to her level. I reached a hand down to her with a smile. She sneered at me before taking my hand whereupon I pulled her up and undid the strap. She fell to the ground before landing on her back.

"Fuck that!" she shouted before climbing out of her bag. I dropped down beside the two of them and picked up my stuff.

"Well what do we do now?" Craig said.

"Higher ground, you remember that from Duke of Edinburgh." I said in response

"Good point, which way's up?" Rachel said. I looked around and saw that the ground was practically flat. I tried to see if the tops of the trees started getting higher, but no.

"Ahh... Fuck," I said as I ruffled my hair, knocking a few pine needles from their new nests.

"I'll climb that tree to see if I can see anything." Craig suddenly said and with that he set off up the branches of a larger tree. He came down about a minute or two later.

"Which way's out?" Rachel said impatiently

"That way," he said pointing to our left, "it curves up into a hill with a clear top."

"Let's go, this place doesn't feel that safe." I said, I know that the woods don't contain the nicest of creatures. I know even though I live in Scotland where the most dangerous animal was a stag, it was best to still be on guard.

We walked off towards the hill, picking our way through the trees. They eventually started to separate out as we started climbing. It was a good 30 minutes from the tree to the top of the hill, but thanks to the very thick blazers it felt more like an eternity walking through the lake of fire.

The top of the hill was a large open space with a cluster of ruins in the centre, the ruins seemed to be the remains of a small house, something about it seemed to be familiar but I couldn't place it. Then I looked out across the land. There were mountains to our backs and a sprawling plain to our front. But something in the plain was really stirring up some consternation inside me. There. In the plain. Was a town, a town with a massive keep. It was fucking Whiterun.

Many things came to mind to explain our predicament, acid trip through the schools ventilation, I died in my sleep and this was heaven, or we had been caught in a worm hole and were now in an alternate universe. That last one seemed to fit the bill. I turned to the ruins and realised that the ruins were I'd once dumped a load of old shit I didn't need in a playthrough. Well old shit being some steel weapons and armour. I thought that seemed like a sweet deal, I turned on my heel and marched to the ruin.

"Cameron, where are you going?" Rachel said surprised with me walking off.

"I've been here before."

"How!?" she shouted after me.

"I'll show you how." I returned before dropping my stuff and leaping over the low wall into the interior.

The interiors were much the same as when I'd been here last, except the detail was truly life like, odd that I was half expecting to find pixels. I walked over to the collapsed floorboards before lying down on the ground and reaching under the floor. My hand groped for a few seconds before colliding with something hard. I groped it for a few seconds before taking a good grip of it. I pulled but all I brought up was a rusty dagger.

Great, I'd pulled up a standard issue iron dagger. It'd been here when I'd been here last but considering the situation it would probably be okay for me to keep this. I strapped the sheath to my thigh before re-holstering the blade.

"What are you doing? What do you mean you've been here before?" Craig asked.

"I'm taking some protection for this place and i've been here before but in a game. This is Skyrim."

"Skyrim?" Rachel wasn't the video-game enthusiast that I or Craig was.

"Skyrim is a country in the continent of Tamriel in the video-game "The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim""

She laughed.

"You seriously think that i'm gonna believe that we are in a video-game." She laughed a lot harder.

"The quicker you accept it the easier it will be to survive here." I was serious about this and she could tell.

"What do we do?" she asked a little bit worried. I was lost, I remembered that the events of the game took place in 4E 201 so if I could get to the town and ask the year without making anyone look at me weird.

"Well this place is going to be very dangerous come night fall so I say we get to that town before then. Looking at the sun considering that we are north of the town then it is about 3 in the afternoon."

"3 in the afternoon! It's 8 in the morning." Craig said alarmed. I took out the dagger and stabbed it into the ground. I pointed north and said:

"That's twelve okay, the sun is pointing to where three is around." I pulled the dagger up and re-pocketed it.

"How, and since when did you become a survival expert?" Rachel said.

The truth was I didn't know, I had never been that good at outdoors sort of things but now I was here all the needed things seemed to pop to mind. I could tell you how to kill and skin a deer, build a shelter and start a fire. This wasn't basic Scottish instinct.

"We can talk about it or we can do it." I said before setting off down the hill my bags securely in place. I toyed with the dagger, it was kinda blunt and due to my new skills from fuck knows where I picked up a fist sized stone and started sharpening the side of the blade.

"What we gonna do when we reach the town?" Craig said suddenly. This stopped me dead, we couldn't bunk at the Bannered Mare we were flat line broke. I doubted that the companions would take us in, unless we proved that we were strong enough to stand up to them. I doubted joining the town guards was a good idea considering that we couldn't wield a weapon to save our lives. Well after my new gifts I don't know what we're capable of anymore.

"A word of warning about this place, the plains surrounding this town are full of dangers, so we go straight for the road." to emphasise my points somewhere out ahead of us a wolf howled.

"point taken." Rachel said with a gulp.

Eventually the trees stopped being in-front of us and started being behind us, before us now was miles and miles of rolling plains. There was a mammoth herd slowly strolling across the far hillocks , their giant herders walked around them. Further towards the river I could see a mudcrab, hang on, mudcrabs were kinda small even up close and this one looked normal sized from half a mile away. If I was right, this was the giant mudcrab that you could find dead in the game.

I stopped and turned to my friends.

"I've thought about what we can do to get some work and lodging." I said to them

"well what can we do?" Craig said.

"So far there is really only one realistic way to do this and that is to join the local warrior group called the companions. The only problem is that we have to show aptitude in being warriors." They thought about it before opening.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." they both said

"The companions will let us join them if we do something impressive like say kill something big or prove ourselves against one of them, you guys have any preferences?"

"I honestly think fighting them is an easier option to taking on something big." Rachel said.

"Same, something big would be fucking insane." Craig concurred

"Right, then we go to Whiterun." I stepped out onto the plains.

"Where!?" Rachel shouted after me, I couldn't be bothered stopping so I pointed to the town.

To be honest, the game designers probably made the distances a damn sight shorter than they were. The road stretched for miles and even then I couldn't see the turn to the towns entrance. The town was huge compared to the game version, there was probably five times as many houses and places as the game. Fuck being a town this was a damned minor city. I was dreading going to Solitude and getting lost while I was there.

"So what's the deal with this place?" Rachel said from about a foot behind me.

"Well to start with, this is Skyrim, a country in the continent of Tamriel. They have a polytheistic faith and magic is real."

"Here, their religion is completely true and some mythical creatures exist. Also there are lizard and cat people."

"That's nice, anything else we should know, you know like the laws of physics don't apply or fruit is sentient or I don't know some people are part dragon!" Rachel snapped literally.

"No, no and Yes actually." She looked at me incredulously. Craig just burst out laughing at the face she pulled.

That was our dynamic, I don't think that there'd ever been a day where me and Rachel had not argued. We got into fights over technicalities at times and for some reasons we both still were friends. It was strange but it worked, of course Craig just watched us fight and laughed whenever either of us said something outrageous be it an insult or something that put the other in their place.

I was interrupted from my reverie by a loud growl. I spun and swept out the knife in a wide path slightly cutting the massive fucking sabercat that was about to pounce on us. It recoiled from the deep cut I had lain across the top of its mouth. I slowly slid off my things, even my blazer that couldn't do shit against those jaws. I stood there, slightly crouched, ready for the bastard. I held the knife in a pick axe grip poised so that if it sprang I could jam it into its throat.

I remembered fighting these things in the game, bloody evil and hard to kill at low levels and I had a sharp iron dagger. In other words, I was well and truly screwed. I could feel the sweat drenching my back, I knew soldiers sweated when they went into battle but this was ridiculous, it was like a fucking waterfall down my back.

Then it pounced, I reacted with timing I didn't think I had. Before I knew it, my dagger was cosily nestled in-between two rings of cartilage in the beasts trachea, unfortunately to get my dagger into its throat, I had to lean in close and in doing so had my shoulder impaled on one of its massive fucking canines. It died quickly and dropped to the ground, but as it fell the fang came out and a whole fucking world of pain opened up.

"Ahh, fuck me running!" I yelled in pain. The others ran to me and started trying to help the wound. They started fussing but then Rachel suddenly went quiet, I was trying to stay conscious and not bleed out so I wasn't paying enough attention. She suddenly put her hand to the wound and the pain just stopped.

I sat up and looked at my shoulder, there was no deep cut shooting out arterial blood and ending my life prematurely. There was just a small scar where the wound should have been. Craig had gone silent and slack jawed in awe.

"And that, my friends, is magic." I said, my shirt drenched with blood, I felt weak and pitiful.

"Your saying that I have magic." she said

"Well let's see what types of magic. When you put your hand on my wound, what did you feel, think.?"

"I felt calm and strong, like I could do anything." she sounded distance.

"See that bush over there?" she nodded

"Think angry thoughts, think you want to destroy its very essence." she raised her hand but nothing happened.

"I... I-I-I can't" she stuttered.

"Well, lets try something different. Focus all your thoughts on that bush and react to this statement," she started staring at the bush intensely, I lean in and whispered in her ear, "you're a bitch."

"WHAT!" she yelled, right reaction achieved. The bush burst into atomic flames, I'm not exaggerating there was a small mushroom cloud and everything. She looked at me with hate, and I spread my arms in defence.

"Latch onto that feeling, remember the anger." I said and she seemed to calm down, I lowered my arms. She then punched me in the gut.

"For the record, you suck a whole lot more than me." she said. Craig was nearly on the floor laughing.

"Come on the gates won't be far." she said commandingly.

"One second, might as well pick the valuable things off the body." I said gesturing to the sabercat corpse.

"Go ahead, we'll go over there, you know where we can't see you getting grisly." they walked off around a large rock formation. I set to work on the body, first removing the fangs then cutting out the claws and better cuts of meat. I still was getting my head round the whole ultimate survival guru thing.

I pulled out a polystyrene bag from my school bag before placing all the meats in it. I piled the claws and fangs into a side pocket on my bag, before readjusting my bags on my shoulders and calling out to the others. They came round the corner and recoiled at the sight of the butchered beast. I spun and dragged the beast behind a rock.

"Right, the beast is gone!" I called over to them. They crept round the boulder.

"Shall we?" I asked showing the way forward.

We walked on, along the road. The sun started dropping towards the horizon, it was about seven when we arrived at the gate, the customary couple of guards approached us as we closed on the gates.

"What is your business here?" one of them barked at us.

"We have business with the companions of Jorrvaskr." I said as confidently as possible.

"You may enter." the other one said as they separated out to admit us.

I turned and looked to my friends; they seemed hesitant but still willing. They both nodded to me and I turned before speaking.

"Well, welcome to Whiterun guys."

**That is it for today, I probably won't be able to update for a few days so bear with me. In the slight off chance that I can publish something for tomorrow then I hope you enjoy it. So please review this work cause I really need some criticism or encouragement if this is any good.**

**See you guys next time**

**-Hab67t**


	3. I fuck up at being a ninja

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

I didn't know what to expect on the other side of the gates. I was hoping for the same familiar path past the blacksmiths up the hill. But no, no fucking luck. We were met by a strange square in a strange part of town, it was bustling with people that I had no hope of recognising. There were animals roaming around the ground while stalls were selling different things, weapons, food, alcohol to name but a few things.

The only thing that I wasn't prepared for was the stink. The stench was so pungent that I nearly vomited right there on the spot. My god, I thought sewage was bad but this... this was what sewage would call sewage. Suck it up, I need to get going. I turned to see my friends weren't in much better condition, with Rachel leaning forward trying to empty her stomach over the floor and Craig holding his head in his hands. I grabbed their shoulders and pulled them up to their full heights.

"Get a grip we have things to do." I said to them quickly.

"Eugh!" Rachel said as she coughed up something nasty, "Which way?" she looked better.

"The main problem is that this place is so much bigger than the game, but if I remember correctly it is right beside Dragonsreach more or less."

With that we started making our way through the crowd up the closest street. Side streets wound off in each direction, they were piled with shit and beggars seemed to litter the side of the roads. I tried to put them out of my mind, I had to realise that charity was a luxury almost in this era. I looked at my friends and noticed they both looked disgusted. Eventually Craig couldn't hold it in whereupon he blurted out.

"Shouldn't we help these people?" he said.

"how? What an we do for them?" I said, I must have sounded like a heartless dick but I knew the brutal truth of the place. Kill or be killed was now a fact not a philosophical concept.

"I don't know we could feed them." he sounded uncertain.

"You give one food the rest will mug you of everything valuable in a dash to get some of it."

"That's cut throat."

"No that's our lives now." I said without a hint of remorse

He stopped asking questions but Rachel started in his place.

"Cameron stop being such a bastard!" she shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked just to see if she had any idea of our situation.

"This ruthlessness, its vile you've never been like this." obviously not.

"Rachel, you need to realise that being soft here is asking for a dagger in the back, your talking like harshness is optional to here but its not, its life."

"That's monstrous." she uttered quietly.

"No, not any more." I turned and set off up the hill. The houses separated out onto more familiar ground I could see the drunk huntsman or whatever it was called. Further along was the small square where the same shops were, the Bannered Mare was on its hill and further up was our quarry.

Jorrvaskr, one of the ships of the original fleet from Atmora now the drinking hall of none other than the Companions, descended from the original 500 lead by Ysgramor himself. My brain went into nerd overload as I stopped to look at it. I turned a smile on my face to see my friends looking pissed off. I was confused at why they were angry, and it dawned on me, I was being a massive dick.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't myself, come on it's just there." I pointed up the hill, a load seemed to fall from their shoulders as they looked up the hundred metres or more of road we had left. We went back to our walk with renewed vigour as our goal came closer and closer. And then we were there. At the door, the door.

"What now?" I said after a couple seconds just standing there.

"knock." Rachel said nudging Craig. He did so, and after a few seconds someone answered.

It was none other than Aela herself, I gulped before opening my mouth, but she beat me to it.

"What do you want whelps?" I gulped again, and again before I had the courage to actually speak.

"We seek entrance to the Companions." I said trying to sound confident

"We don't let the weak join." she said before trying to close the door. I stuck my foot in the gap.

"Then let us prove ourselves, me versus one of you."

"Again no, you wouldn't stand a chance." and I opened my mouth without thinking, like the stupid ass I was.

"What, you scared I'll beat you?" She looked livid, I probably look like I shit myself in fear.

"What did you say?" she sounded furious.

"I said, are you scared I'll beat you?" I was scared, but I wasn't going to lose face.

"Round the back, three minutes." she said coldly, I removed my foot and she slammed the door.

"I'm fucked." I said quietly before hearing a yell from inside, it was probably the other companions ready to see someone die horribly.

I turned to my friends, they probably looked as bad as me, but then I thought there was nothing worse than immediate death face.

"Well... I'm a stupid bastard." I said before Rachel quickly slapped me across the face.

"Now your going to die! What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled in my face.

"Well nothing smart that's what, come on we might as well go."

"No, we're getting out of here before that woman comes looking for blood." Craig said hurridly.

"No, this is our only chance to get in, if we don't get in, well we're more or less dead." with that I turned on my heel and ran around the corner, they shouted after me and ran after me trying to catch me.

I threw off my blazer and pulled off my tie and the top two buttons of my shirt. There were companions all over, I mean a lot of them, I guess the size of groups increased like the size of the place. I could make out the twins, Vilkas and Farkas looking at me trying to gauge how fast I would die. Kodlak was there near the front of the group and I could instantly tell that he thought I was maggot food.

Then Aela burst out of the building in all her armour. Shield and sword in hand and looking wickedly sharp, I nearly wheeled around and bolted. I looked to my friends and they looked horrified. Well least they weren't betting against me, with that I was okay.

"Prepare to die you little bastard!" Aela yelled at me. I drew my dagger from its sheath and looked at it hopelessly. Yeah I was fucked. Then someone yelled from the crowd:

"Aela at least lose the shield, let him die thinking he had a chanced!" I looked to the voice a female Nord about my own age. I gave her a silent thank you look as Aela threw her shield to the side into someone's shin who loudly cursed as it impacted.

She charged me and I instinctively threw my dagger up to deflect her blade. Good news was that the dagger stopped the blade, bad news was that it was now embedded in the dagger's blade making both weapons obsolete. Taking the initiative I threw both the weapons to the side getting us both in an unarmed state. Then she drew her own dagger. And I was defenceless. Fuck.

She struck at me, a thrust towards my throat but it didn't connect. It was weird, I'd just done that thing from the matrix where they bent at the knee and touched the floor. Now I'm not a ninja, but that shit was fucking awesome. I came back up and she made a slash at my face with the side of the blade. An image from a disarm that I'd seen in Assassin's Creed once flashed into my mind and then the blade was in my hand. My first thought was Ahh fuck! There's a fucking knife in my fucking hand! But then it became a sentence and they laughed at me. Even Aela stopped for a moment and laughed at me.

That sobered me up, I grew angry, not slightly peeved angry but full on shit storm angry, my hand became a fist, which was a mistake since it still had a knife in it, but I changed hands and raised it behind me. Aela was busy show boating to her friends and didn't see me coming before I shouted:

"Hey, mutt!" I know mentioning the companions little secret subtly was risky but I was angry and had a dagger in my hand, literally.

She turned and met my fist with her face. What happened next was weird, you'd expect a strong warrior like Aela to be able to take a hit, but when said hit threw you back five meters into your friends and knocks you unconscious maybe it was okay to not be able to take it. I had a WTF moment before realising that I had a massive fuck off dagger in my hand which I then proceeded to yank out with a yelp of pain. I looked to my friends who were still in their WTF moments but when I called their names they came back to the present. They ran over to me and looked me over. Before asking a lot of questions in rapid fire. I caught the words "how?" and "What?" but the rest blended together until they caught sight of my hand.

"Fuck, let me see that!" Rachel said loudly before she gripped the wound and did her thing, which sounds creepier than intended, erm... moving on. There was a yell from the group and we turned to see what had happened, the first thing I noticed was all the blood.

Aela was lying on her side bleeding out of a wound on her back. Someone's dagger was impaled in her back, around the same area as her heart. Shit I ran over before looking over the wound, everyone was looking at me like it was my fault. I yelled to Rachel and she came running over.

"Can you heal her?!" I said loudly, anxious and worried.

"Remove the dagger, I'll give it a shot" she said.

"You're going to need to be quick." I said taking a grip of the blade.

"Ready," she said affirmatively and I pulled the dagger out of her back, fresh blood poured out of the wound filling the area that the blade had originally been. Rachel thrust her hand to the wound and a bright light flowed out of her open palm. I looked to Aela's face, she was as white as the dead, no, she was close but no there, yet. The light died slowly and some colour returned to her face, she at least started breathing again, shallow but it was at least something.

I stood and looked around the assembled faces, most were still suspicious but most had also looked relieved that she was okay. I saw the girl from earlier, she was staring at me and Rachel with more fear than anything else, she probably thought we were daedra in disguise. It made some sense, even to me.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder and looked to my right to see Kodlak, he wasn't smiling and I hoped he was impressed at least. He looked to my friends and then back to me before proclaiming loudly:

"Welcome, Companions!"

**And that's it, I probably will be able to post a new chapter tomorrow but then again I may not be able to. So bare with me. Also a review would be nice, so If you feel like it the little review box is below this, no check, I'm not lying, its there, honest.**

**See you next time,**

**- Hab67t**


	4. Staring, please stop

**Fuck That Noise.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

I originally felt jubilant at the fact that I was now a Companion, come on, if you were a sixteen year old teen with a slight addiction to gaming then this was natural, but the euphoria eventually changed to confusion. What now? What do I do? In the game, quests lined themselves up like dominoes but here, here it was going to be like reality, an actual time distance between shit. Another thing leapt to mind, the dagger, the one in Aela's back. It was familiar, it reminded me of the ebony daggers from the game, another thing was the place it had stabbed her. It was way too high to be an accidental, holding the knife at the ready for no reason, wound, no it was purposefully stabbed into her back. I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I was stood in the main room of Jorrvaskr, the high roof was lost in a haze of smoke from the open fire pit. Craig was tinkering with some pieces of metal he'd randomly picked up from a side table, it was weird he never fidgeted with anything. Rachel was flipping through a book on something or other that she also found on a table. I was looking through the many faces that were in the room, from the 10 "original" companions I could count as many as twenty in the hall at the moment not including the others outside and in the under halls. Maybe fifteen more if you included those areas, so that put the group to 38 at most if you included us.

It was a full blown army not a small guild of fighters, I can see the need to tone down the amount of people in the game. I got a glimpse of what Craig was fiddling with and realised that he was fashioning a small figure, he seemed to be able to bend the metal with near perfect precision. Each contour was easily defined and before long he had a small model of a man in Companion armour. It was masterful, like he'd been doing it for years.

I noticed the girl form earlier, she seemed to be watching me. I didn't know to be happy about it or slightly worried, the truth being I'd never actually been on a date so this was new. I tried to not look at her front on but instead pretended to look around with occasional glances to see if she was looking. I don't think she stopped looking, which was worrying.

I didn't dwell on it considering that we were then approached by kodlak, he looked more or less the same as video-game so we were close to D-day, that being Dragon-day, or we could be years away, hell we could be near our thirties before the dragonborn came around. To be honest, I could do with a long wait before the dragons, from what they say in the games those bastards would make a mess of us. Still, it seemed that it would come to pass in our life times at least. Anyway, getting off track and all.

"That was impressive in how you handled yourself out there, I wish we had more with your natural talent." He said.

"I'm honoured Kodlak, I thank you for letting us join your noble band." I was truly humble before him.

"You needn't show me such deference, we are all equal here." he smiled warmly.

"What would you have us do?" I asked

"Well you won't make it far without weapons and armour, go see Eorlund in the skyforge he'll give you some weapons."

"Thank you, you didn't need to do this."

"Think nothing of it." he said before curtly going away.

"Come on troops, off your asses." I said sardonically before stretching and walking towards the door.

I waited for everyone else to get outside before I spun on my heel and marched off up the hill. We dumped our bags in a corner of the great hall before setting off up the hill. The sun was colouring the horizon a deep red behind us as we approached the forges, they were hot to say the least, I mean they were blistering hot as we got near. I could see Eorlund toiling over the grindstone on a sword, I noticed it had a massive dent in it so I assumed it was Aela's. I coughed loudly when he didn't turn, he looked over his shoulder and grunted before turning back to his work. It went on for a while and we just stood there waiting for him.

Some time later, maybe fifteen minutes later, he set the weapon aside and rose to meet us. He was big, and muscle bound, he was like a forge hulk. He seemed to spend a moment sizing each of us up before he turned to our foremost person, me.

"What do you want?" he said gruffly.

"Kodlak told us to come to you about arming ourselves." I said confidently, he didn't seem impressed.

"What will you have then? Sword, dagger, axe?" he sounded more like this was not worth his time, probably wasn't any way. I gave it some thought before coming to a conclusion.

"I'll have a sword thank you." I said curtly.

"You'll find no finer metal than skyforge steel, now what would you two like."

"a dagger please," Rachel said.

"a sword if that's okay," Craig finished

"Good, you'll find armour over there," he said pointing to a place round the back of the big statue of an eagle.

I looked round and found racks full of armour of varying sizes and makes. There were shelves of helmets, boots and probably the piece de resistance, shields, not just steel shields, there was orichalicum and ebony, it was tempting to take one of the higher end shields but I settled for good ol' steel. It completed the look at least, leather underlay with a thick steel plating on top, the helmet had horns protruding from the sides and a considerable nose guard. The downsides to the armour where the fact that the mid legs and arms were completely exposed and it weighed a LOT. I mean seriously, this stuff weighed more than that damn sabercat.

"Fuck this is heavy." Rachel groaned from my left

"a necessary evil, this plating is 2 inches thick, it would stop any projectile that these guys can field." Craig said suddenly.

"Craig, how would you make armour like this but much lighter yet just as protective." I asked, a train of thought forming in my head.

"Over lapping layers of metal like the fibres in a pull over would prove stronger yet be lighter." he replied almost autonomously.

"I think we figured out your strengths, you have an affinity to defensive techniques and I have a feeling you'd be great with a bow." The last bit sprung out when I spied a bow and a quiver of arrows just nestled into a corner of the statue.

He picked them up and looked them over before stringing one quickly and firing an arrow straight up.

"What did that accomplish?" I said.

"Wait for it." he said and then _Thunk_ the arrow planted itself squarely in a small piece of turf between my feet.

"Well fuck me, we have our own robin hood." I said loudly as he plucked the arrow and replaced it in its quiver.

"Come on," he said, "we should see how Eorlund's doing." and with that he walked off in his new armour, his quiver and bow on his back. I looked to Rachel who was eyeing up a large stave, not the magic type but just a long oak stick. She looked to me pointedly and I nodded.

"Wait, why are you asking my permission?" I was confused.

"You're our leader, kinda, I feels natural." she said simply.

"Leader? Don't know about that, but whatever floats your boat." I shrugged.

We rejoined Craig as we stood around the forge, I noticed that neither he nor Rachel had a shield, just me.

"If you're waiting for your weapons, i'm afraid you'll be waiting for the next couple of days."

"How so?" I said.

"I'm not an army blacksmith, I take time to craft each blade as carefully as possible. The result is stronger, more durable blades. Plus the time to make a scabbard and lashings for the scabbard."

"Craig could help you, he has a way with smithing."

"If you think he'll help then go make some lashings, there's some leather over there to get started with." Eorlund said pointing in a general direction.

"See you later." I said to Craig before turning and walking down the hill. I vaguely remember him calling after us something about him getting a choice in the matter. I ignored him, of course he didn't.

We were met by the Nord girl from earlier, she was obviously wanting a confrontation as she stood in our way with a dagger drawn, namely the dagger from earlier. She didn't look pleased as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I guess I have you to thank for me not getting my ass handed to me earlier?"

"What does that mean?" she was bloody impatient.

"You saved me from getting destroyed by Aela." I said a little blunter.

"Yes, my name is Brianna, you nearly killed someone that I owe a debt to." she said coldly before throwing the blade at my feet. I knelt and picked it up, studying it. The handle was covered in some sort of runic lettering while Aela's dried blood still coated the blade, the main blade twisted and curled, like a black flame. Then it hit me, I had seen this blade before.

"Why did you try to kill her?!" Brianna was getting even angrier by the second.

"It wasn't me." I said simply.

"Of course it was you, it couldn't have been any one else!" she balled her fist.

"First off, she was stabbed in the back and even though she had her back to me, I sent her flying into the crowd, secondly I only had that iron dagger. I wouldn't be using it if I had something like this." she seemed to relent, a little.

"Well who was it?" she asked forcefully.

"Let's take this to Kodlak, it's a bigger matter than you realise." she looked surprised.

"Why what's so bad?" Brianna seemed to have forgotten her anger, momentarily.

"This is a dagger of a Daedra worshipper."

**And cut! More tomorrow... maybe. I really never know when i'll publish a new one, it may be tomorrow it may be the next day but the trend suggests that it will be a tomorrow publish so bugger. Please review, if you think i'm publishing too fast then please say cause I would hate to up set you, the readers, the audience.**

**As always**

**- Hab67t**


	5. the countdown begins

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

"Boethiah." I said placing the dagger on the desk.

Kodlak's room was large compared to the rest of the Companions quarters, the walls were plastered with book cases while the desk was littered with scrolls and other things. He looked at me out of his eye, scrutinising if I was telling the truth. He seemed to reach a conclusion, he stood from his desk and opened a drawer pulling out a dagger identical to the one on his desk.

"As you can see, we have been attacked by these bastards before, except last time they accomplished their work, they killed a dear friend of mine and I've been hunting them ever since." There was fire in his eyes, untempered rage.

"Well the hunts over, I know where they are." He looked up from the blade and slowly replaced it.

"Where?" His anger barely kept in check.

"In the mountains to the east of Windhelm, they have a shrine there to their dark god."

"Then we will march on them and destroy them." He wasn't thinking like normal, too much hot temper.

"I wouldn't think that wise, if we all go then they'll disappear to somewhere else, but a small team may be able to make it close enough to get them unaware."

"A team no larger than five may go then, you and your two friends will go, you may choose one or two to accompany you."

"As you will Harbinger, we will set out at once." I slowly turned to leave.

"One more thing, take this," he threw me the dagger, "plunge it into their leaders heart."

"As you wish." I bowed a little and left.

I walked along the hallway, admiring the hall's tapestries and other decorations, the stairs were covered by a thick mammoth hair carpet, which was awesome. Then it hit me, I should have been drooling on the floor from nerd overloads from this place but I seemed to just take it in my stride, it wasn't me, it wasn't.

Brianna and Rachel were talking under the fragments of Wuuthrad, they seemed to be getting into a heated debate about something, it wasn't good by the sound of the slowly raising voices. The y saw me and stopped talking, it was rather abrupt like they were arguing about... me. I didn't want it to start up again so I jumped straight into the deep end.

"What did he say?" Brianna asked, still suspicious.

"We are going to track down the owner of this weapon." I said holding up the dagger.

"Who and were?" Brianna said drawing a dagger, I flinched a little.

"Boethian cultists in the mountains near Windhelm. Another thing, do you know anyone that that could accompany us?"

"Right now I don't trust anyone, even you, so no and who says that i'm coming?" she asked defensively.

"Why you want to -" I started.

"Of course I'm coming you idiot." she snapped.

"Wait," Rachel cut in, "when do we leave, and were are we going?"

"ASAP, and it's north east of here, so we're going to need warm clothing. Brianna you know anything abut how we get those?"

"There are great travelling cloaks in the trunks at the bottom of your beds."

"Oh, lets get those then." I said.

Fifteen minutes later we were both covered in heavy leather cloaks that reached to our ankles. With the armour under this, it was like carrying the kitchen and its sink around on our shoulders.

**3 Days Later...**

We were stood at the back door looking at a map that Vilkas had gladly let us borrow, considering that the "dear friend" that Kodlak had been talking about had been his father. We had to persuade him that he couldn't come with us considering he would draw attention to us.

"So if we go to Kynesgrove we can work our way up from there. Plus we can stay the night there, there's an inn." I said rolling the map up and placing it in my now refilled bag. The previous content of books now in my trunk while we had food and other provisions for 3 days in our bag. I re-shouldered it and tightened the straps.

"How long do you plan to wait?" Brianna said impatiently from my left.

"Craig told us he would only need another couple hours more on the weapons." I said.

"That was yesterday, come on we have to go or they'll try to kill someone again." Brianna had been saying this for about three days now, so we just payed her no attention.

As if in answer to her millionth conplaint, Craig came jogging down the hill in his armour, his bow slung over his back. He carried our weapons, in their sheaths, under his left arm and his face was dirty with soot.

"They ready?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Yeah, sorry they took longer than expected, we ran out of steel yesterday." He said apologetically.

"You ran out of steel. In the skyforge." I was surprised that he managed that. "What did you do?"

"I got side tracked making this." he said showing us four. gauntlets in a leather bag. "And before I knew it we had no steel for the actual weapons."

I pulled one of the bracers from the bag and looked it over. It was a normal arm guard but with a long piece of steel under where the wrist is.

"What is this? And what does it do?" I asked trying it on top of my other arm guard, it looked built for wearing over the top of pre-existing armour not on its own.

"Come on Cameron, even you should still be able to recognise this, or has all your gaming knowledge left you."

I thought back to armour from games I had played, N7 armour... no, assassins bracer, wait he didn't did he, he did.

"You're fucking kidding me?" I said gleefully.

"Nope, not kidding." he said proudly.

"But how, you don't play games?" I said questioningly

"No, but I do like reading game books and It just came to me." I'd never considered the books would be any use here.

"How does it work?" Brianna and Rachel managed to both ask at the same time, they shot each other dirty looks.

"Flex your arm when wearing it and a pressure pad on the arm will sense your main artery dilating, it will extend the blade."

"What book are we talking here, cause I don't want this thing taking one of my fingers."

"Brotherhood."

"Good, good, now that your with us let us be off." Rachel said rather strangely as he handed out our actual weapons. I drew my sword and looked over the design, it was like a plain steel sword, but the hilt was more intricate, I could see a fist had been inscribed into the pommel and a Greek omega was in the middle of the hand guard. I saw Rachel looking over her dagger, with a flame on the pommel and an oblivion sign, Craig had a hammer and an anvil on his. I strapped my sword to my leg and wrapped my cloak around myself.

"Well, one step out the door." I said before striding off to the gates. I looked around the faces I passed, a contingent of guards marched past, they looked a lot more beaten up than you'd expect for a town watch. There were shops of different things, I think there was even a taxidermists shop somewhere on the main street. I then realised that over the last few days i'd never thought of asking the date.

"Brianna, what year is it?" I asked casually.

"Where have you been, living under a rock?"

"More or less." I said vaguely.

"It is the fourth of last seed in the year 200." she said it like I was an idiot.

"Thanks," That gave us, what an entire year before the dragons arrived considering the game starts at any time in last seed. So, in the meantime we had cultists to kill.

We reached the gates and pushed them open, the old battlements looked decrepit and weak, the strong oak palisade near the gate was covered in a thin layer of moss around the base. As we walked out, we passed the khajiit that sometimes camped outside of the walls, one was smoking a little bowl of sugar.

The road stretched on into the distance, the golden grass seemed to flow over the plains like water. There were dear and stags roaming in, what were they flocks, herds, yeah herds seemed about right. I looked at the sky and watched as the soft clouds rolled by.

"Which way?" Rachel said as we reached a junction in the road

"North east its easier if we go through Dawnstar and then through the mountain passes, from there we can stay in Windhelm and finally up through Kynesgrove into the mountains." Brianna said matter of factly.

"That sounds about right. It will take longer but should ensure we don't go through troll country."

"Troll country?" Brianna said quizzically.

"there's this valley I once found that trolls seem to live in by the dozen so to speak." I said, I know that you're probably saying that it isn't true, but I have to say that there was a valley were I was beset by a fuck load of trolls. It wasn't pleasant, but I didn't run out of troll fat for a while after that.

"Well, let's be on our way, to the north, people." Craig said before walking off ahead of us in the wrong direction.

"Wrong way numb nuts," Brianna said

"I knew that." Craig said before pivoting and resuming his march.

I face-palmed and quietly said,

"We're all going to die horribly."

**That is it for today, there will be more tomorrow as most ways, if you have questions sorrounding the story or characters, or like me you just want some spoilers or vague hints at to what is coming, then review this and i'll PM you, I won't put the future in the reviews for people who don't have accounts so if you want previews create an account and PM me.**

**Always in your service**

**- Hab67t**


	6. First step out the door

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

**Sorry for the long wait, school and all that.**

It was fucked up from the offset. Asides from the roaming bandits and rather pissed off bull mammoth, it was going okay. Yet for all that peril, it wasn't anything compared to what we then ran into. I better set the scene, we had been walking all day and our armour was weighing us down like a sack of bricks, which I guess would be probably lighter than said armour. Brianna on the other hand didn't seem that bothered by the load, hopefully if we weren't killed by a bunch of mad cultists first we'd be able to adjust to long marches in the stuff.

We were sat around a roaring fire thanks to Rachel, granted it was her third attempt where she didn't flash cook the wood into charcoal. Craig had constructed a spit out of his sword and two long sticks he'd found and to finish the trio, I had cooked up some mammoth steaks on the make do grill, we ran into a mammoth, I didn't say that it survived the encounter. Brianna was looking off into the distance, towards Whiterun, towards home. She looked distant as the rolling hills, well... rolled on by.

I was looking at my hidden blade, watching as the gears clicked and spun as I slowly flexed my wrist. Thankfully it could be removed and strapped straight to the forearm instead of remaining in its gauntlet, It also wasn't super sensitive meaning that I could use my hand without the risk of slicing off my own fingers. The blade was deadly sharp and gleamed like a diamond. I realxed my arm, the blade sliding calmly back into its holster.

"So what's next?" Rachel said sullenly, she never was one for long walks. I brought the map out of my pack.

"Well, judging by the distance we covered so far, it'll be another two days till we are in Dawnstar and a further six till we're in Windhelm." I said, finally realising our predicament.

"We'll need to hunt and kill something in that time as I doubt our supplies will hold out even under extreme rationing."

"That's sound reasoning, but I doubt we can spare a day hunting." Brianna said.

"I doubt we'll need a day, Craig, you see the stag grassing on that hill over there?" He looked over and nodded.

"You think you could shoot it?" He nodded again albeit with less certainty, he stood and unleashed an arrow into the darkness, there was a braying sound and a smacking sound as it impacted with the ground. I stood and walked off into the darkness towards our meals for the next few days. That was mistake number 1.

Number two was leaving my sword buried in the ground by where I was sitting. I strode off and took a grip of the carcass before heaving it onto my shoulders. I started off in the direction of the fire, said fire being further than I had anticipated.

I was suddenly hit from behind, it felt like a large rock had been flung at me. The stag was thrown in front of me and saved me smashing my face against a cluster of rocks. Which was fortunate, I instead got a mouthful of bloody stag hair. I spat it out before rolling over and seeing something drawn from nightmare itself.

A werewolf, a fucking werewolf. It was peering at me uncertainly before its eyes seemed to glint wickedly. I scrambled to my feet and threw a punch at the things face. To be honest I hurt myself more than I did the beast. It growled before crouching and leaping onto my chest, it looked deep into my eyes and snarled a wicked noise as it raised a clawed hand.

A flash sprang between us and the beast yelped in pain as an arrow sprouted out of the creature's chest. It fell off my chest and scrambled away as more arrows sprouted from different parts of its body. I was ready to get some revenge. I leapt onto its back and drew my hidden blade out of its sheath. I plunged it into the beasts back again and again. It threw me off in a burst of energy, I sprawled in the dirt and quickly climbed back to my feet.

I looked over to the body of the beast, it wasn't dead it convulsed on the ground its arms weakly trying to pull itself away from us. I walked over to its head, it was whimpering quietly as blood started to slowly pool around it. Suddenly with a loud crack, it turned back into its normal form.

Before me lay a tall dunmer, he shivered in the cold as his naked form responded to the cold. I looked over where its wounds would be, but there was nothing, not even the arrows left a mark as I removed them. Each one eliciting a yelp as I quickly yanked them from the bastards body. I rolled him over into his back.

"Why did you attack me!" I yelled in his face.

"Lord Boethiah commands it." he said with a sick chuckle before I knocked him out with a punch.

**Next Morning**

I kicked our new captive in the leg, he jolted awake and blinked as the light flooded his senses. I wasn't in the mood for waiting so I crossed his jaw with the flat of my blade. He spluttered and coughed as he finally came to.

"Who are you?" I said angrily.

"This is Nemeroth, he's a member of the companions like us, he's been around since before me." Brianna said suddenly.

"That's right whelp, you still licking Aela's boot?" he said with a laugh, this earned him a kick in the teeth from Brianna.

"Who sent you, and why are they doing this?" I slapped him to get his attention once again.

"I do the work of the Goddess of Destruction and you'll not get any more out of me." he said, spitting blood, teeth and saliva at my feet. I kicked him in the throat for good measure and turned to the others.

"What do we do?" I asked the others.

"Kill him." Brianna said vehemently.

"Leave him here for the beasts." Craig said, equally angered as Brianna.

"We should take him with us." Rachel said trying not to sound disgusted at what Craig had said.

"Lets compromise then." I said walking over to Nemeroth, I drew my blade and raised it above his foot. Rachel ran over and looked at me imploringly.

"Will you seriously do this? This is barbaric and you know it." she said looking me straight in the face.

I didn't get to answer, Nemeroth leapt to his feet and pulled Rachel's dagger from its sheath and put it to her throat in the blink of an eye. I stepped back and drew my blade level with his eyes.

"Think about what you're doing Nemeroth." I said darkly. "You kill her and I will make you suffer the most unimaginably painful death ever."

"You're words mean nothing, you let me go or I'll cut her throat." He pressed the blade against her throat until a small trail of blood slowly meandered down her neck. I lowered the blade and motioned for him to go. He threw Rachel into me and sent us sprawling before running off towards Whiterun. Still I realised, completely naked.

"Who tied those ropes?" I said calmly.

"I did." Craig said.

"Well it went tits up mate, maybe next time you'll make them tighter." I said jokingly.

He nodded, and I turned back to Rachel, she was holding the slight nick in her neck.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, the bastard took my dagger. I ever see him again i'll carve his balls off and make them eat em."

I laughed before turning to the others, they were all on edge from last night.

"Let's get going, we're burning daylight."

They nodded before shouldering their packs again. We were about to set off before Brianna said:

"Shouldn't we stop him, he might go back to the companions and pin it all on us."

I thought about that, we didn't have the time to catch him, or that to get back to Whiterun before him. I was pondering the idea before a bright light suddenly filled my eyes. It faded suddenly and right were the remains of the stag had been, now stood a small fountain, a rainbow was shimmering in the mist cast off from the flowing water.

"What the fuck was that?" Craig said.

"I don't know, lets check it out." I said before cautiously walking over to the fountain.

I looked on the rim of the basin and found a small note and a small golden coin. I picked up the coin and looked it over, it seemed eerily familiar. I then turned my attention to the note, it simply read:

_This may help._

It wasn't signed by anyone and was rather vague, I looked it over to see if there was anything written on the back. I looked again at the coin, the first side had a lightning bolt while the other was that of a golden eagle. It then came to me in a sudden burst of recognition.

"This is an Iris fountain." I said resolutely.

"A what?" Brianna said.

"It's from a series of books I once read, you pray to the goddess and throw the coin in and you can talk to someone long distance." She looked perplexed by the explanation.

"Well... do it." she finally said.

I turned to the fountain, placing the note back on the rim and placing the coin in the palm of my hand. I thought back to how the books phrased it and began the incantation.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, place accept my offering." I said before chucking the coin into the rainbow. "Please show me Kodlak, in Jorrvaskr."

The rainbow changed into a picture of Kodlak, he was sitting in his room, reading from a text, I coughed politely and he looked up. He seemed startled at first but calmed when he saw me in the picture.

"Cameron, how are you doing that?"

"Long story, we need to tell you something. Nemeroth is the traitor, he stabbed Aela and came after us as a werewolf." He went on guard at the mention of werewolves.

"Surely you are mistaken, he can't have been a werewolf, maybe he just seemed big and imposing and your mind tricked you."

"Kodlak, I know about the circle, and one of its members was a traitor." he went ridged and looked straight at me.

"Where did you learn of the circle, only our best members know of its existence."

"I'll tell you later but right now, you need to keep a look out for Nemeroth."

"You're giving me orders now too, what next, should you like to be proclaimed Harbinger in my place."

"No Kodlak, I only wished to express the need to look out for him."

"Then we shall do so, as for you, keep going."

"Yes sir." I waved my hand through the rainbow, severing the link. I turned to the others, they gave me the same confused, questioning look. I shrugged them off and simply said:

"I'll tell you all later."

**And that is it for this chapter, I will soon be getting my copy of Assassin's Creed III so another chapter may be a while in the waiting. Any questions, you know where to put them.**

**-Hab67t**


	7. Talks and shit

**Fuck That Noise.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

So far Skyrim had turned out to be one dangerous motherfucker. There'd been a werewolf, a mammoth and a load of other shit and we were currently on our way to take on a probably massive hoard of cultists who, if I remember, were dangerous even on high levels in the game. But that was many days off from now. So I turned back to the present, a massive barbarian swinging his axe at my neck.

Brianna was currently out cold on the ground while Craig and Rachel were busy fighting off other bandits. But maybe i'm getting too far ahead of where I should be. Let's start back about 3 hours after we lost Nemeroth. The forest was thick with bushes and shrubs, which were encroaching on the path, we chose this path as not many people walked it, thus we hoped to skirt around any possible large bandit groups.

I forged through the foliage, the odd rabbit or deer darted off into the trees. The road was gradually climbing over a large hill, I could see large ruins off near the summit. I doubted bandits still inhabited this area, slim pickings tend to make people leave. I looked to my side, Brianna was walking alongside me while Rachel and Craig marched about ten feet ahead of us. She looked up and noticed me looking at her. I quickly darted my eyes away but she still noticed me looking.

"So, where you from? You don't look like any people I've met."

"I'm Scottish." I guessed that the truth was more unbelievable than the lies that I could concoct.

"What the fuck is Scottish?" she didn't sound too convinced.

"It's an island deep in the sea of ghosts, created by a daedra or something like that." Least it was something feasible.

"You a daedra worshipper?

"No, it was more a testing ground for blessings he could give without harming the recipient, most weren't successful."

"What would happen?" she sounded touched.

"if they were lucky, it was instantaneous, but most weren't lucky, some were doomed to live on as freakish beasts while others became mad with their "gifts" they would be put down to end their suffering."

"Well you three turned out alright." I put on my best pained by nostalgia face and replied.

"Yes we made it out of there when the other daedra started sending their own minions to the island. There's nothing left now, just a wasteland."

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Don't be, it was a hell hole, i'm glad that it isn't there any more. That's enough about me, where are you from?"

"Believe it or not i'm from Elsweyr."

"That's khajiit country, what's a pretty girl like you doing down there?" she blushed while I wondered how I said something so smooth without completely duffing it up, mind you I have quiet low standards when it comes to being smooth.

"We moved back up here when I was only a child, I remember only bits and pieces."

"Your family?" I asked hoping I didn't screw up my chances by asking something too personal.

"executed by bandits," she said like it didn't phase her, "They kept me hostage for about a week, then Aela shows up, kills them and takes me back to Jorrvaskr, I've been there since."

"Sounds rough." I said amicably.

"That's life, you know that, I know that lets not pretend differently." She said resolutely.

I had never had a chance to really look at her until then: She had a small, almost petite, face with a river of black hair flowing down her back to just under her shoulder blades. Her eyes were dark blue and surrounded by a sea of freckles. She had a build that would suggest a lot of exercise yet not excessively large amounts of it. She was pretty for her age and from her posture seemed to be confident in her abilities.

Suddenly I heard a loud yell from in front of us. My head snapped round to the front to watch as seven bandits barrelled out of the undergrowth at us. Most were equipped with swords and shields but one exceptionally massive beast of a man was wielding an axe like it was a dagger. I drew my blade an made to go for the big man, but was caught up in a fight with two of their group. My shield was strapped to my back, fucking perfect. I'd read somewhere that fighting with a shield and sword gave more versatility than just using a sword, and they both had shields. Fucking great.

I held back, waiting for one of them to make a move. The one on my left, a bull of a man with a shock of red hair, swung his sword over his head a brought it down towards my shoulder. I knocked it aside before following through with a jab to his chest. He swept his shield to intercept it and threw it aside. The other one, equally muscled but with a mane of blonde hair, took the opportunity to slice his blade at the exposed flesh of my arm. I felt fiery hate as the blade passed through the flesh an inch or two above my elbow. I yelled and dropped my sword before spinning and hurling a fist into his stomach, he was thrown back into a tree across the three metre wide road. I turned back to my other assailant, foam coating my lips, he looked horrified as the dropped his shield and sword. He seemed to regain some courage as I grabbed onto his shoulders ad he grabbed mine in turn.

He was pretty strong, but still not strong enough. I started to lift him, he looked even worse as his feet left the ground, and even more so as I hurled him into the dense shrubbery like a rag doll. My back suddenly erupted with pain as someone plunged a dagger into my back, a little below my heart. I spun and grabbed the person who had stabbed me, a tall female altmer, by the neck. She looked surprised and frightened at the speed I had reacted, or the fact I was able to react at all, I felt like I was gonna drop any second, stars were literally circling my head.

"Please... don't do anything." she pleaded. Strangely, something that probably could be called humanity came to my reasoning.

"Run, and don't stop until you can't hear fighting." I whispered darkly to her. She nodded fervently.

I released her and she bolted down the road, I watched her run for her life down the road. I was halted from my thoughts by the fact that hot blood was cascading down my back. I reached round and wrenched the dagger from my back, I looked at it through bleary eyes, my thoughts flooding me as I recognised the blade. A blade. A SACRIFICIAL blade. She was a fucking cultist. I turned to follow her but was stopped by a cry. Brianna was lying on the ground, blood streaming from her nose as the giant man held his huge battle axe over her head. I reacted by throwing the dagger at the brute.

It embedded itself in his right bi-sept causing him to drop his axe from his swing as he pulled the dagger out. He looked up and roared at me, I fell to my knees as the blood loss caught up to me. I could hear the thuds as he paced up to me and lined the blade up with my neck, he drew back the blade, up above his head, I could hear faint shouting but it sounded more like white noise right now, it didn't matter, I'd be dead soon.

**Attack of the cliffhanger part 1! that is it for today and hope to publish more soon. For those willing to offer up anger and insults I say bring it on, to those who really don't care then I salute you for not giving a fuck.**

**As always,**

**-Hab67t**


	8. nearly dying and shit

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

I watched stars fly before my eyes as the brute thrust down his blade. I didn't try to stop it, I just let it cut its fatal path through the air, I was using the precious seconds to reflect on my life. My brother, mother, friends... friends. My friends needed me, if not that then I needed them, I needed them more than I would ever admit aloud. Fire seemed to flood my system, pent up fury I never knew I had cascaded to the surface of my being filling me completely. I thrust a hand up and grabbed the shaft of the axe as it came within inches of my neck, it stopped dead in its path.

The poor bastard looked astonished that I did that in my current state, I was running off pure adrenaline. I lifted myself to my feet and snapped the shaft in my grip, throwing the severed head to the ground. The beast roared and swung the stick that was left at me, catching me off guard and smacking me across the face. I saw a flash of white as it connected sending me tumbling into the dirt. I spun, throwing off the damage like a rag, and snapped open the catch on my hidden blade. I ran at the man before using a rock as a springboard to launch myself at him.

I caught him in the neck with my blade and used my weight to force him to the ground. I retracted the blade from the wound as blood started to pool around him. I quickly looked around as my friends finished off their own problems. Brianna was slowly sitting up form the spot where she had fallen, she looked dazed but otherwise fine. I knelt by the side of the big ugly thug I had felled and grabbed his face.

"Who are you, why did you attack us?!" my suspicions put them higher than plain old bandits.

"Fuck you." he rasped horsely before spitting a glob of bloody spit in my face.

"You're going to die, might as well go with a clear consciousness." he seemed to think it over.

"You know who we are." he said with a sickening grin, I stabbed him in the throat again and he stopped grinning.

I stood and turned back to my friends, blood covered Craig's blade and the tip of Rachel's staff. They had minor wounds, maybe some nicks from where errant blades had found their marks but they were otherwise unharmed. Brianna on the other hand was completely smashed up, blood matted her hair, her own or someone else's i'm unsure, bruises were slowly forming around her face while a nasty gash ran down her exposed arm.

I was about to say something before pain shot up my back, like someone re-plunged the knife into the wound. I fell backwards as the black splotches covered my vision yet again, I was aware of very little, excruciating pain was my only feeling as I clung to life. I was unable to feel anything and slowly but surely, I fell out of consciousness.

**Enter Craig**

Cameron had been an insufferable prick since we'd arrived, that may be a symptom for him being a magnet to damage. First the sabre cat, then the mammoth, a werewolf and finally a shit load of stab wounds. It was fucking ridiculous. I ran over to his prone form, he was sprawled over the remains of the bandit leader as he twitched feebly. I could hear Brianna and Rachel running over as well, blood hammered in my ears as I ran. I threw myself down beside him and rolled him over onto his front to inspect the wound on his back, it was flowing freely, blood filling it like water fills a cup from the tap. I thrust my hand onto the wound, applying pressure so he wouldn't bleed out, well not as quickly anyway. My first aid training kicking in, as well as months of volunteering in a hospital.

"Rachel! Need your help here!" I shouted back over my shoulder.

The girls crashed down beside me, assessing the damage before reacting. Brianna slammed her hands down on-top of my own and helped apply more pressure. Rachel looked to me and nodded, I pulled Brianna's and my hand off the wound which was replaced by Rachels hand. There was a bright light and she released her hand. More blood surged out of the open wound.

"Why didn't it work?" Brianna said accusingly.

"It should have, unless you have a better idea." she retorted, an obvious challenge.

"I do, you little bitch, cauterise the wound." Rachel shot her a venomous look before fire licked around her fingers. She plunged it into the wound. Cameron's blood boiled and evaporated off until all that was left was a charred wound.

"I said cauterise it, not a fucking scorched earth policy, by the eight." she shouted in exasperation.

"Don't worry it'll regrow, that boy has strength beyond your comprehension." a voice above us said. I shot up as a bright light engulfed my senses. I shied away as it came closer to us. The light dimmed a little and we were able to make the shape of a figure in the light.

It finally dimmed enough for us to see a woman standing before us in what I can only describe as jedi robes. She held a strange staff with a pine-cone on the end and a crown made from gold. She stepped towards Cameron's prostrate body and placed the pine-cone end on the wound. The flesh knitted back together in seconds before the body of my friend let out a ragged gasp for air, before falling limp.

"What have you done, who are you, why a pine-cone?" I asked in quick fire.

"I have healed him, and the other two questions don't matter, you should be asking for my help though."

"Can we have your help then?" I asked suspiciously.

"Fuck no, but I can give you an opportunity to get your journey over quicker." she said.

"Isn't that helping us?" Brianna asked.

"Not when the way your going is really damn dangerous." she said without a hint of seriousness for miles.

"Well when you put it like that..." Rachel trailed off.

"How do we get there then?" I asked quickly.

"Now." she said before the ground swallowed us.

**And that is it for this time, the next chapter will be entirely by Craig's POV and that is all I have to say oh except**:

**If you decide that you don't like this story then do the right thing and just stop reading instead of trying to put down me and possibly some of the readers. To those who fail this simple request, you can take your comments and shove them up your ass.**

**And on that slightly unpleasant note, I bid you all adieu.**

**Hab67t**


	9. A phyrric victory

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

I groaned as I sat up in the dark chamber, the roof had remoulded itself as we fell through, throwing us into pitch black. I could make the vague shape of the others, Brianna was lying over Cameron's stomach while I was lying on top of Rachel, I quickly picked myself up off of her to save the awkward explanation. The bodies of the bandits were littered around us, the vicious little prick that I had done in was slumped in a foetal position at my feet, I gave him a final kick for the little bastard's troubles. I'll give him credit, he could do knife work better than I could forge weapons but that hadn't saved him when I gave him a swift kicking to the gonads.

My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness around me, I could vaguely make out vast pillars at set distances around us and they had strange craftsmanship, it seemed familiar, eerily familiar. I paid it no heed as I shook Rachel awake, she grunted and groaned as she stretched out and slapped me.

"Ow, What the fuck!" I said loudly.

"You landed on me." she said justly.

"How did you know?" I asked perplexed.

"Last thing I remember is your fat ass landing on my stomach."

"Ah, sorry." I said sheepishly.

We fell silent for a while, trying to think of a subject that avoided the elephant of a room, no seriously this room was so tall we couldn't see the roof and the columns were thick enough to hold the world itself up. I knelt down and started rooting through the pockets and other niches of the bandits, some held large gold coins while others had food and items; finally I came across the item I was looking for, a torch. I stood back up and gestured to Rachel. She used her newly mastered powers to bring the torch to a gentle flame; it cast shadows on the surrounding area.

I could see further into the gloom, the columns stretched into the distance into the oblivion of darkness. The designs were really bugging me, they were so familiar yet still didn't set any alarms blaring. It would hopefully come to me.

I was having thoughts about what the lady, that I shall dub "Baldwin", don't ask it just seemed to fit to me, said about the shortcut being just as dangerous as the whole root in one.

This place had a strange foulness to the air, it seemed musty and thick with something, that something was not something good. The light from the flame seemed to be smothered and claustrophobic thanks to the air even with this massive expanse. Glen Coe in Scotland seemed like and crack in the pavement compared to this place. What was more unsettling was the sounds. Rustling, twitching – can you describe a noise as twitching – scurrying sounds. It was like we were surrounded by a great swarm of rats that were just of eye shot yet were making enough noise to remind us they were there.

A loud groan issued from deep within Cameron, he was usually a very heavy sleeper but he was up like a shot in this instance. He looked down his chest at Brianna lying across him and just lay there for several minutes before eventually saying:

"Well, there are worse ways to wake up." He really could be an ass at times.

"How you feeling?" Rachel asked soothingly.

"You know that feeling you get when you bash your little toe off the coffee table, well that feeling all over my body."

"That sucks." I said mockingly.

"Screw you, where are we?" He woke Brianna from his chest, seeing the position she was lying in she quickly bolted off of him.

"Don't know, seems familiar but I can't place it. These mean anything to you?" I asked gesturing to the pillars. He contemplated it for a while talking under his breath, if this was even barely based off of any form of movie/ videogame fiction then Cameron would know it, then he stopped and his eyes went wide.

"Shit, shit shit shitty shit fuck." He said loudly.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his reaction.

"We're in fucking Moria." He said freaked out.

"How, we were in Skyrim, how can we just jump entire stories?" Rachel asked.

"You tell me, I was unconscious for a bit." He was being sarcastic again, it really wasn't his most becoming feature.

"This lady appea – " Rachel started.

"Baldwin." I blurted for no reason that I could fathom.

"What?" she said offensively.

"She just seemed to suit the name Baldwin, that's all." I said, again sheepishly.

Rachel just sighed in an irritated way and gave Cameron the skinny on why we were in this hell. We seemed to exclude Brianna from some reason, in fact I think we may have forgotten about her before she suddenly said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she seemed completely vexed by the way we were talking.

Cameron looked at us, still in his sitting position on the floor before saying:

"Shall we tell her?" I nodded, as did Rachel.

"Brianna, this may be a lot to take in but we aren't from Nirn. We are from an entirely separate universe. In our universe your universe is actually a game, it is to most people we knew a work of fiction." I said solemnly.

"Bullshit." She said after much thinking.

"Brianna, the story I told you about where we were from was only partially true. The only lie is that we have no idea how we have these strange abilities. For example I couldn't lift a weight to save my life but now I can snap axe shafts in half with ease, I'm nowhere nearly that strong in real life."

"But this is real life, at least to Me." she seemed angry yet upset by what we were saying.

"It doesn't matter; we are here now so as far as I'm concerned this is reality." Rachel said, standing next Brianna in a show of support.

"Reality or not this is still one hell of a dangerous place to be for long stretches of time, we should keep moving." I said.

"Which way though, this place is literally massive." Rachel said. Our answer was carried on the wind.

"FOOL OF A TOOK! THROW YOURSELF IN NEXT TIME, RID US OF YOUR STUPIDITY!" a familiar voice bellowed through the halls. That could only mean one thing.

"What was that?" Brianna asked again. She was responded with the sound of drums and the screech of a million pissed off goblins. The movie was so much less terrifying than this.

"Fuck that and RUN!" Cameron yelled at us.

"Why, what so bad?" Brianna called after us as we ran towards the voice.

"We have seconds before this place is full of nasties!" I called back over my shoulder. She didn't ask twice.

Cameron was ahead by miles which was strangely comical for the fat man to run the fastest out of all of us. A shaft of light could be seen up ahead, Cameron rounded the corner first and started hammering on the closed door yelling for the fellowship to let them in. The doors swung open and as Brianna finally caught up to us. We sprinted inside and slammed the door closed behind us. I looked around the room at the fellowship briefly, they looked vaguely like their actors but they seemed to be more influenced by the book aspects of "The Lord Of The Rings" than the Peter Jackson interpretation. Despite this they more or less re-enacted the scene from the film, the axes wedging the door closed and the guys with bows, me included, training arrows on anything that broke through the door. A shout came from behind us:

"Where the fuck's my sword?" Cameron exclaimed.

"Back through that door, so if you want it be my guest." I said gesturing to the door.

"Funny." He said sardonically.

He looked around and picked up the closest thing that he found suitable, a dwarf sword or to those more humanly orientated a short dagger. He pulled it out of the ancient dwarf corpse and cleaned it on the tomb in the centre of the room.

"Watch what you're doing!" Gimli yelled at him.

"Oh, shit sorry." He said realising what the tomb meant to the dwarf. He used his bloodied cloak to clean it further before he pulled his shield from his back and readied himself. Brianna and Rachel were standing on opposite sides of the tomb with Brianna closer to Cameron than anyone else. At that moment the school boy side made me think a quick flash of crude innuendos to drop at them but my "We're about to die horribly." side obliterated anything it had to say.

The door started to splinter and crack as the goblins pressed against the other side like a small green flood of death. I loosed an arrow through a gap and was replied with a loud yelp as it felt the business end of my arrow. I quickly strung another and loosed it but it glanced off of a weapon as it swung at the door.

And then all hell broke loose as the door crashed off of its hinges the goblin horde spilled into the room, three arrows and a small axe shot into the crowd but were quickly lost as I drew my sword and brought it down on the nearest goblins skull, cleaving it in two. I then I brought the pommel down on another of the beast's nose and used the momentum to bring the blade in an ark, cutting through its chest, spilling its organs on the floor. Three more leapt at me driving me back towards the well near the back, I was soon deflecting their blades with my back pressed against the low wall. Quickly thinking I flicked my wrist and the blade of the middle goblin was flung off and clattered against the tomb which earned me a nasty glance from Gimli, but I'm getting off track. I punched the unarmed tit in the face, sending it sprawling in the dirt.

One of the other beasts lunged confidently which earned it a quick trip over the edge of the well, me tripping it as I dodged to the side. The final goblin, the first still lying stunned on the floor, let out it's pitiful roar as I drove my blade through its guts, it kept it up for a few seconds before I had enough and delivered the _coup de grace_ of a beheading, the first goblin quickly following suite. Then I heard the five words that made me blanche:

"They have a cave troll." Boromir delivered his line with just as much sarcasm as in the film.

I turned to see the doorway getting pulverised by the massive thing, the tomb was next as Gimli drew its attention with a thrown axe. I dodged and weaved around goblins and friends in equal measure, I ducked as Rachel took a long swing with her staff, smashing a goblins head into a pillar as it came to close, another fell to fire.

I bounded up the stairs swatting the now trivial goblins aside with swipes of my blade as the troll went on its rampage. Then suddenly, I was out of walkway and ran straight into the wall as I was distracted by a hobbit running in the opposite direction. My face felt sore to say the least, my chest on the other hand had a goblin sitting on it. I snatched at its knife and wrestled with it, the dagger came very close to my chest before my instincts kicked in, my muscles suddenly able to do more work than normal.

I nearly ripped its arm off as I pulled the dagger to the opposite side of its body and threw it away. The goblin, I wrenched up and threw at the troll, it screamed as it bounced off of its back and fell under its foot. The troll turned and swung its massive club at me, smashing into the nearby pillars and beheading a trio of goblins. I coughed and spluttered as pulverised rock flooded my lungs and rendered me blind, I hit the deck as the club made another pass. I could hear the fight going on all around me, arrows flew back and forth with twangs and swords met with that hammer strike noise that they did.

I sprung up and met a group of goblins rushing along towards me; I parried and brought my blade down on its neck. The next I threw from the wall after wrong-footing it, it landed with a crunch and groan. I then met the next one, a great beast of a goblin, nearly an orc, it was as swift with a blade as I and we traded blows back and forth along the balcony. If I fainted then it would somehow guess my move and block correctly, I would thrust and it would throw the blade to the side.

Suddenly a dagger sprouted from its chest, spewing black blood over the stones. It screeched and fell to the floor dead. I looked to see Boromir looking in my direction, it occurred that we were integrating into the scene in the film, I saw Legolas climbing the troll chain and shooting it in the head, Gimli making a general mess of the goblins. But then I heard something I was half expecting but was hoping not to hear.

"Frodo!" Pippin shouted out. This was punctuated by the sound of part of the balcony being torn apart by a massive club. I spun and threw a goblin out of the way as I made my way towards the place but I was cut off by a swarm of goblins. Cameron, however, wasn't.

With a yell he threw himself at the troll as it knocked Aragorn aside into the wall. He punched it in the face with all his might making it stumble back but not very far. He was strong but not that strong. It wrenched the pike from its gut and thrust it at Cameron. He caught it and pushed back against the beast. It held for a few seconds before he started to buckle and started being pushed back. I watched helplessly as he was forced back into the wall alongside Frodo. He looked at him and mumbled something quietly to him, he nodded before sprinting towards the troll, it couldn't stop Frodo and keep the fight up with Cameron as well. It wasn't that bright though.

It went to snatch at Frodo and Cameron used the distraction to heave the pike out of its grip before ramming it as hard as he could up into the base of the things skull. It squealed and moaned before staggering forward and collapsing onto the balcony. Cameron threw himself out of the way as it slid and filled the space he had only just recently occupied.

He collapsed to the floor and breathed deeply trying to recover some breath. I had dispatched the remaining beasts that had assailed me. They lay dead at my feet as I cleaned the flat of my blade on one of the bigger beasts.

I suddenly heard a yell from the floor; I looked round to see a goblin running a blade into Cameron's side. He really was a fucking stab magnet. He collapsed to the ground while the goblin tried to stab him again, before it could do so again it found my sword embedded in its chest from a distance of twelve metres. I jumped down and rushed to his side, smashing goblins out of my way with my armoured fists.

I rolled him over to assess the damage; the blade had cut through the tough leathers of his armour and had cut into his vital organs, he was barely conscious as I helped him to his feet. I picked up his blade and put it in his hand, the object seemed to make him focus on his surroundings. He shook his head and stumbled forward, clutching the wound as he went.

"We need to… to… mo-ove." He spluttered out as he leant on the remains of the ex-tomb.

"He's right, we can't stay here, there'll be more coming." Gimli said. To support this, a loud screech issued from the door.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dúm!" Gandalf shouted as we started towards the door.

The giant expanse of Moria no longer was so empty as literally millions of goblins flooded towards us like a tide of small, green death. We ran as fast as we could towards the opening at the far end of the hall, it couldn't have been more than a hundred metres before the flood closed around us; we were encased by a sea of beasts, chattering and snapping at us. We faced them in a small circle, each of us growling our defiance at the things as the ring started to slowly constrict.

Then it came, a huge rumbling growl, it shook everything around us as the sound reverberated around us. The goblins started to panic and started retreating like we didn't matter shit. I remembered that Gandalf spent time pondering the creature's identity but that had gotten him killed as it had then caught them. I had no intention of letting it do that this time.

"A Balrog!" I shouted, "Run like your life depends on it!" which they did.

No one argued as I led the charge towards the stairs, I was dragging Cameron along by his unused arm; he had dropped his new blade as soon as we started running for the exit. I barged through the door way to the stairs and immediately turned left, my mind giving me pin point accurate information on what to do and not do.

I leapt down the stairs two at a time before screeching to a halt at the massive gap in the stairs. I looked to Cameron, he was haggard and pale as he nodded at me. Rachel and Brianna were next to us, the rest of the Fellowship not far behind them.

"Jump," I said to Rachel, "I'll toss Cameron across to you." She leapt across and turned before holding her hands out. Cameron seemed to gather as much energy as possible before throwing himself across the gap to Rachel.

The Fellowship then jumped across, Legolas and I fired on the goblins that opened fire on us from across the way. I nailed a few in the head much to the annoyance of Legolas as he only got the one.

He leapt across and that left just me, I looked up as a massive chunk broke loose and fell for the gap. It broke off a good metre of stair for me to jump; I took a few steps back and was almost knocked from the stairs as the Balrog smashed into the opening to the passage. It had taken it longer than I had expected to reach there. I looked back terrified before sprinting and throwing myself across the gap.

I lost no time as I was caught getting everyone running for the bridge. I stayed at the back to help Cameron run; he was nearly as white as a sheet and looked about ready to pass out as we made it to the bridge. He stumbled across the narrow bridge of Khazad-dúm before coming to a rest at the other end.

He started to say something but spluttered, he then gathered his strength before saying:

"It won't stop coming, the sun doesn't scare it." He managed.

"What do we do then?" Sam asked.

"This," he said pulling my sword from its scabbard and walking back to the middle of the bridge.

"Stop, what are you doing?" I said loudly as he stood towards Moria. He was still clutching his wound but even in this dim light I could see that blood was flowing freely. He didn't have that long and if he engaged the balrog it would kill him easily.

"Bring it on!" he yelled as the shadowy form of the Balrog emerged from the flames.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill me!" he yelled in his rage. It stopped at the foot of the bridge as if considering this weak being it was facing.

"I know what you are! You're a coward, you ran when Morgoth fell, you hid from the world like a child! You're nothing! You play king down here but that means nothing!" he held my sword above his head in both hands. Then the balrog spoke.

"**You presume much." **It's voice was like rolling thunder with all the malevolence that was possible to be contained in one creature, "**I may be weaker than the other Balrog but I am still more than a match for you even if you weren't dead on your feet.**"

"Eat shit!" Cameron shouted before bringing my sword down on the bridge. The blade should have just rebounded off the floor but instead the blade made a noise like thunder as it split the rock like a hot knife through butter. The rock disintegrated at his feet and the Balrog, which was right in-front of Cameron now, fell into the chasm below it.

Cameron fell to his knees at the mouth to the precipice, blood was slowly pooling around him, and unless Baldwin was watching him this time too he was done for. I tried to run to him but before I could draw another breath the balrog's whip snapped up and caught around his wrist, yanking him to the floor. He was being pulled over and he couldn't fight it off, he looked back at me and in that second of eye contact I understood his next move better than anything he'd ever done.

"Take care of them," he said simply. I was stunned speechless, he turned his head and took a grip of the swords hilt at his side. Only his foot was keeping him on this bridge, straining to not buckle and send him hurtling into the depths.

"Bring it Mother Fucker!" he yelled as he let his foot buckle and he was gone, a distant yell as he tumbled down into the depths of Moria. Fighting the balrog to the death. I stumbled back and re-joined the others at the bridge end. I looked to my friends, they looked ashen faced as they stared absently at the place where Cameron used to be.

"We have to move, there'll be more of them coming." I said at last.

"We can't leave without him." Brianna said quietly. To argue with her point a goblin arrow shot past her and impacted with the wall.

We darted for the exit without a second look back.

**And that is the end to the longest chapter to date. It will continue in the LOTR universe for a chapter or two more, any questions or reviews will be gladly taken I don't care if they're particularly insulting just post what you think. I'd love to get some feedback on how I'm doing, if the story is particularly terrible don't hesitate to tell me.**

**As always**

**Hab67t**


	10. An end to it

**Fuck That Noise**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

Air rushed past me as I was pulled deeper into the mountain, flames and shadows shot past me as I fell in the wake of the balrog. I was close to death and dark webbing was closing around my vision, I was cold, and I was going to take this flaming bastard down with me.

Air, rock and rubble whistled past as I closed with the creature and took a grip of the things horns. It gave me a look of abject hatred as I planted both my feet on its neck, I couldn't reach the chest this thing was fucking massive. With one had gripping the horn I raised the sword above my head and brought it down but before it could connect, the beast let out a breath of fire and threw me off of it. Good thing too as it then careened into a spur of rock, it spun in the air and screeched in pain.

I started catching up again, I was vaguely aware of my armours leather being on fire but it really didn't matter. I angled myself so the blade was in-front of me; I got closer and closer, until I was resting the tip of the sword against its chest. Then it hit me, since we were falling at the same speed just catching up wouldn't drive the sword into it. I drew it back as far as I could and when I drew close enough I swung it round.

Blood spewed in my face as a deep gash was opened in the beast's chest. I slashed again and drew more blood from it. I held the blade out to the side for a third slice but there was a smashing sound as the blade shattered on an outcrop that it rebounded off of. I looked at the smashed remains of the blade, skyforge steel my ass, I drove it back into the creatures chest, it roaring with agony and anger, as I made as big a mess of its chest as I could.

I must have cut something important as before I knew it blood was flowing out of it in squirts. An artery must have been sliced open because I kept getting splashed in the face with intermittent bursts of the black liquid that passed for blood in this thing.

The beast rebounded off of another rock, this time with me attached. There was a horrible snapping sound and a wave of pain as my sword arm bent in the wrong direction. I screamed as my arm whipped around in the wind, bending in strange directions. I gritted my teeth and tried to pull the sword hilt from my useless arm, it was still clutching it in a weird pre death rictus.

I finally pulled the sword out of my own grip and took a grip of it… that was an awkward sentence. I drove it deep into the things chest before letting go of the hilt. I looked around us, the tunnel suddenly stopped and the underground lake burst into view. I pushed off of the thing as we neared the water, if it broke the water first, I wouldn't be instantly killed by the impact or at least that was how it was supposed to go.

The balrog snapped out a hand and grabbed onto me, pulling me into its chest as we closed with the water. I struggled in vain to free myself and then we crashed into the water. I struggled to hold in my breath as we fought under the water, the web of darkness was nearly all I could see now; the darkness of the water was filling the rest. The beast suddenly let go, I scrambled with my good arm to the surface my lungs screaming for oxygen.

I broke the surface and took a single, deep, ragged breath. I looked around for something to rest on; there was debris from many dwarves that had fallen into this chasm for thousands of years. There were rocks jutting out of the water all over the place, it was a miracle that we had missed them in the first place. I found some ancient drift wood with a body on top of it which was clutching the hand of another… strangely familiar. I pushed the corpse off with my good arm and pulled myself onto the impromptu raft.

I clutched at the raft to hold it steady as I rolled onto my back and gasped for the air that there was. I lay there in the dark, the little blood I had left was slowly draining from the gaping wound in my side, it was dark down here but the webbing was an entirely different type of darkness, it wasn't just an absence of light it was an absence of everything.

There was a little rubble falling in the darkness making deep splashing sounds, there was a dripping coming from nearby. My grip weakened on the raft as the rest of my life ebbed away, my arm was aching but that mattered little. My good hand brushed against a small dagger wedged in the wood of the raft and my hand took a grip of it.

Obviously I had used my second life; I had used it up to save a short person with hairy feet. It felt like a kick to the nuts but at least I had ended my life with a bang and not with a whisper.

The water erupted as the balrog, no longer on fire but now more like a great horned lizard, leapt to the surface. It snaked its way to the raft and lifted me from it, I held onto the dagger and pulled it up with me.

"**Any last words?**" it asked, quite a clichéd moment.

"You look like a thousand year old shit." I said as I slashed the blade deeply across the things throat.

It started coughing blood up and tried to inhale but I had severed its wind pipe. My vision started to blur almost at the same time the blade passed through it. I die when it dies then, what a coincidence. It slipped back into the water with me still gripped tightly. My vision dimmed until it was a speck of light in the distance. Then it was gone.

…

I stumbled out of Moria's east gate, Brianna and Rachel behind me. The fellowship was just ahead of us, they were seated in a rough circle waiting for us. I stumbled over to an outcrop of rock and leaned against it, breathing heavily. The girls coughed for breath as well, doubling over as their lungs started functioning again.

"We… we have to go back." Rachel spluttered through breaths

"We can't he's gone." Brianna said huskily.

I coughed hard and tried to stand up straight, my back felt like it was being ridden by a two tonne person. I staggered over to the fellowship and nearly collapsed by the circle.

"Thank you." I whispered to them

"Who are you three, how do you come to be in Moria?" Gandalf asked.

"We were travelling through and we were camped when those things started attacking us." I said at last.

"Yes, but who are you?" he said more pointedly.

"I'm Craig; that is Rachel and Brianna." I said gesturing to each of my friends.

"Good, we need to get to the woods, by nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs." Aragorn said stoically.

"You're right." I stood straight, to an extent.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"We need to get to the forest, we'll be safe there." She nodded sullenly and we started off towards the woods.

**That is it for this time; I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment and plan to keep reading the story.**

**As always**

**Hab67t**


	11. The show must go on

**Fuck That Noise**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

(Rachel)

We stood around the foot of one of the great mallorn trees in Lothlórien. Or at least that's what I think they were called; I was never the nerd of the group though I was probably into books more than my two friends… and now one of them was dead. I looked at the impromptu cairn that we had constructed, it was small and hidden away from the main part of Lothlórien, it had a small carved slate that held only a few words:

_Cameron, not one to give up_

We stood around the grave in silence; no one said anything as we just stood there sullenly. No tears were shed, we couldn't afford them anymore, we had changed in the last few into totally different people. Craig no longer acted like a bit of a cock and was now more stoic, and Cameron… Cameron had become more courageous than I thought him capable and it cost him his life. We weren't scared teenagers anymore, we were something… something more.

"What now?" I asked quietly. The others looked at me with blank expressions for a few seconds before returning to the tomb.

"I shall tell you," A voice behind us said. We slowly looked around to see Galadriel behind us, "You continue along this path with the fellowship to Amon Hen there you shall find your way back to Tamriel."

"Baldwin?" Craig asked. That was still a stupid name and didn't really fit.

"My mistress' name is unpronounceable in your voices wavelength range so you can simply call her Aeria."

"Aeria? Well it's something at least." Brianna said

"But what can we do? Cameron was our leader and was the only one who knew where the cultists were." I said in defeat.

"I know where it is," Craig said "He showed me on the map before we left Jorvaskrr."

"Well that aside when we get to Amon Hen we are going to get attacked by a horde of Uruk-hai. We'll be slaughtered."

Galadriel just smiled impishly and extended her hand with the palm facing the ground. Light fell like a waterfall from her palm and where it landed it spread out into long strips.

"My mistress bade me give you these as a gift to replace those poor excuses for weapons you have." The light died and in its place were a collection of different weapons. I looked to see my staff, Craig's bow and Brianna's sword turn to dust a float away on the wind.

"These will never break, never dull, and never be lost." She picked up a sword and threw it away deep into the bushes; she held out her hand and the blade came whistling back into her grip.

"If they cannot return to your hand without harming an ally or becoming lodged in something then they will return to their scabbards."

"Thank you, Galadriel." Craig said curtly.

We picked up our different weapons, I picked up a long wooden staff but this one was different. It was humming with a force almost archaic. I thought of battle and out of the top sprang a blade, a long piece of metal crafted to look like an eagle's beak. My thought then turned to magic and a purple flame replaced the blade.

I looked to Craig and Brianna: Craig had strapped a leather strip around his waist; it was adorned with small blades, with handles like dragons heads. He held a piece of metal in his right hand that was adorned with daedric symbols. You probably wonder how I know about them; well let's just say that Cameron wasn't the only gamer in our little group. A large oblivion gate was stamped into the bottom of the hilt and other words were arranged around the shaft in no apparent order.

Brianna had a pair of short blades that she seemed unsure of.

"There must be a mistake, I'm better with a normal sword." She said uncertainly.

"Put the blade edges together." Galadriel said.

She did so and the blades merged into one large leaf bladed sword. She swung it experimentally and smiled contently. But there was something else. A blade was all that was left; we all knew that it didn't belong to any of us. Brianna picked it up and walked over to the cairn she plunged it into the dirt behind the mound. She stepped back from the grave.

"Let's go." She said forcefully.

**(a few days later)**

We were seated in our boat. The boat rocked slightly as we drifted along on the current, our provisions were wrapped in packs at the bottom of the boat. My staff was laid across my lap as I absent-mindedly paddled along. Brianna was in another raft with Craig and Merry while I was with Boromir in a raft on our own. He seemed disturbed about something and I was guessing that it was the ring.

"You must have faith in Frodo." I said after a while. He turned.

"What do you mean?" He tried to feign confusion.

"You're contemplating taking the ring from him and using it as a weapon to defend Gondor," He nodded after a pause, "you must let Frodo do what he must as if you do anything it may jeopardise this whole quest." He now was confused.

"How do you know this?" he asked quietly.

"I'm good at reading people." I said trying to downplay my fore-knowledge as just intuition.

"Another thing, how is it a woman comes to be wielding a weapon, surely you should be back at home?" I fumed at how sexist he was being but supressed my feelings.

"As only women have the capacity to give birth to warriors, therefore we are better." I smiled smugly as he blanked out at the inability to respond.

"We shall camp for the night up ahead." Gandalf called from the nearby raft. That's when they came into view. Two huge statues of men, each holding out an arm towards us, smiling like this was the Garden of Eden itself. But I knew better, behind these two sentinels was a nightmare.

The roar from the waterfalls was already audible and I gulped in anticipation for what was to come. I looked over to the others and Craig was looking right back at him, he nodded at me and we went back to the rowing.

** (not an hour later, but some other time later)**

We sat around the bank of the river; a fire was kindling behind the ruins as I sat transfixed on Frodo. He was just sitting there staring at his feet; he looked sullen and conflicted with what to do. It was almost as if Gandalf was dead and he was mourning… he WAS mourning, he was mourning the fact that Cameron had died to protect him, he was feeling guilty that someone had died because him.

He hadn't though; he had died to protect everyone here. Craig, Brianna, the fellowship... and me. I'm being silly thinking that he died because of me but I couldn't shake it, I was wrong he had died for us, he was protecting us. We were just friends and that wasn't going to change ever. I just missed him; that was all. He was a massive tit at times but he was still my friend, he had become an outright asshole over the last few days, especially in the streets of Whiterun but he'd been right then. I just missed him; he'd know what to do.

I looked up from my reverie and saw that Frodo was gone… ah shit. I did the natural thing to do in this circumstance.

"Where's Frodo?" I asked out loud. Everyone looked up.

"Find him; we can't lose the ring bearer." Gandalf said. They started to walk off.

"Wait!" Craig suddenly shouted, they turned to look at him.

"Why what is it?" Aragorn said questioningly.

"Head up to the watch post on the summit, we'll find Boromir and Frodo." He said firmly.

"Why would we do that?" Legolas asked.

"As there are a host of Uruk-hai coming for him and if we are separated then they will have an easier job of killing us all."

"How do you know that there are orcs out here?" he was suspicious now.

"You must trust me and get out of here now!" he said urgently. Legolas finally nodded and started off up the hill. The others eventually followed him.

"What now?" I asked

"We find Frodo and get him to safety." Craig said resolutely.

We started off at a trot; we quickly passed the fellowship and left the path and started up the hill at a diagonal slant. I looked around me in all directions, trying to spot him in the forest; we were unlucky as we got to the top of the hill. Then we heard the sound of Uruk's howling. It was coming from down the hill; the sound was then met with the sound of clashing steel.

We started running to the sounds, I gasped for air as we broke into a clearing with a grim sight. Boromir was surrounded by Uruk-hai , he was armed with one of their swords and had dispatched a few of the creatures but the sword was much larger than the one he was used to. They were closing in on him and the worst sight of all was Frodo, he was cowering behind Boromir trying to keep away from the beasts around him.

One made a grab for him and managed to pull him from behind Boromir, a small blade sprouted from his neck as Craig brought it down with a swift flick of his wrist. Three around the fallen Uruk sprouted similar blades as they crumpled to the ground. He scrambled back from the dead things and was against behind Boromir. He turned to us and shouted:

"Get the Halfling out of here!" he yelled at us as he brought down another of the orcs.

"Not without you!" Craig shouted back as he charged into the small group of beasts.

I summoned a spike of ice and hurled it into the back of an uruk that was swinging for Boromirs exposed back. It died with a squeal and fell to the ground. I summoned my blade and swung it at the nearest uruk. It fell and I went onto the next, it swung its blade at me and I blocked. It was fast and we traded blows as my friends cut a path through the horde that was left. This couldn't be the whole group as there were probably twelve to the hundreds that were supposed to be here. I swung my staff and smashed the things sword before separating its head from its body. The next I boiled with fire; and then next I ran through. Soon there was none left and it was just us in the clearing.

Boromir dropped the sword and stumbled back a bit, he was tired from wielding such a big blade… I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that innuendo. Anyway, he sat down on one of the corpses and wiped his face free of sweat.

"We need to get to the top of the hill." I said.

"Why, what is up there? We should go back to the boats." He panted

"Everyone else is up at the watch tower; we need to join up with them before the brunt of the enemy force gets here." Brianna said firmly.

To punctuate this, an arrow whistled past and imbedded itself in a tree not far from us. We spun to look down the hill and saw a true horde of the beasts. We ran up the hill, but we were much slower than the things pursuing us. I threw wild magic behind us; I was met by the screams of some orcs and the crashing of some trees as the magic cut a bloody path through the foliage.

We were suddenly in the clear; we darted up the hill to the now in sight watch tower as arrows whistled past us. I jumped over the low wall into the tower and was met by Gimli's axe. He put it down when he saw who it was, I gestured behind me frantically towards the forest. I panted as we walked outside and faced the massive swell of beasts. We lined up and stared down our own little part of the host.

There were six of us; Aragorn and Boromir were escorting the hobbits down the hill to the boats, against roughly 600 hundred of them, well it could be worse. I looked over the orcs trying to get a glimpse of their leader, Lurtz wasn't in sight but another orc stepped forward, if my memory was correct this was the leader in "The Two Towers," Uglúk.

"Give us the halfling's and you will be killed quickly." He snorted at us.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Gandalfs shouted back.

Uglúk was about to call the shout to attack but there was a booming sound as from the sky a bright light fell and landed in-front of him. The thing was human shaped which was made evident by the fact it extended a leg and kicked the orc back through Uruks, trees and a jutting rock formation.

"And that's Jenga." The voice was warped like it was multiple people speaking at once, but the way it was said was ringing alarms in my head.

The glow was starting to recede and what was left was a tall figure, wrapped in a white cloak with a golden griffin emblazoned on the back. In its gauntleted hand extended a mace, a long pole of metal with a ball on the tip. The person flicked his wrist and blades burst out of the ball, one long spike extended from the tip and finished the wicked weapon. A short dagger was in the other hand, a serrated blade of black metal that was glowing red; it was reminiscent of a daedric dagger. Its dark brown hair was blowing in the wind.

The orcs snarled at the new adversary, they backed off a few paces before taking a few steps attentively forward.

The figure turned slightly and gave us a smile that made me nearly burst out in cheers.

"Miss me?" Cameron asked with a roguish grin. He turned and let out a deafening roar that was like a missile detonating, before he charged into the horde of beasts. We yelled a battle cry and charge in behind him.

**And that is the end to this chapter. I will try to post another story soon and that competition is open till midnight of Thursday of this week, if you have a suggestion then hit me with it. The more insane and hilarious the better. As for any questions please ask as I will try to answer as best as I can. No really hit me with your best shot.**

**Until our next bout,**

**Hab67t.**


	12. kicking whole sale ass

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim"**.

I brought my new club down on the first uruk's head, it cracked like an egg. I threw my dagger at the next and swung my mace in an arc through a line of the oversized beasts. My dagger whipped back into my grip passing through at least two more of those feckless morons. I could see the others giving it their all as the horde of creatures assailed us.

Craig slashed with his blade; it had extended out of its little pipe into its fully fledged sword of badassery. Rachel was using the staff like an alternating spear, she would spin it and the blade would appear out of the end closest to the enemy, it was a nice little feature that I had implemented it with.

Oh yes, I made these weapons. Aeria had kept me there a lot longer than a few days. Let's just say that I had enough time on my hands to become better at things I quite frankly sucked at when I was still down here, and now I was back.

Another three fell to my club, another to my dagger and one to an uber kick which coincidently took out five more. A blade glanced off of my armour, I returned with a smash that rendered it into a bloody mess, more came for me and I went through them like they were wet paper. Soon what was 643 uruk-hai was reduced to a measly 200; they broke and ran in the face of our little group.

I hadn't seen Lurtz in this whole thing so either he was killed by one of the others or he wasn't here… the hobbits.

I turned and ran for the opposite end of the clearing, I could faintly hear the sound of swords clashing in the distance and I poured on the speed like it was all that mattered. I ran on ragged breaths all the way down the hill towards the water. I smashed past trees and old ruins, jumping through some while literally smashing some aside as I ran.

I burst out into a clearing near the water and was met by a sight that made my heart climb my throat. Lurtz was standing over a wounded Aragorn with his sword raised high above his head, Boromir lay to the side; three arrows impaled in his chest. He was breathing raggedly, just alive.

My dagger flew towards the hulk of a creature, impaling itself in the beast's wrist. The thing's hand fell limp and it dropped its sword on the ground and turned to face me. It started to charge but four small throwing knifes embedded themselves in its torso. It staggered and roared as Craig joined me closely followed by Brianna and Rachel. The fellowship was close behind but was mopping up the rest of the lingering beasts along the way.

Lurtz roared more and started to stagger towards us, it was putting up more fight than I could think possible but it did survive getting its arm cut of and getting impaled in the film so this was probably nothing to it.

It got closer to us and we pummelled it with everything possible, it just kept coming. It was practically on top of us and I could smell its breath, I swung my mace and there was a sickening crack as his head flew off and bounced along the beach. The body collapsed and fell on top of me.

"Gah! Get it the fuck off!" I yelled as the lump of inanimate flesh lay across me. The others pulled it aside and pulled me up from the ground. I was immediately caught by a flying hug from them.

We laughed as the tension from the last few days blew away. It was a strange thing as we hadn't really had the luxury of doing emotion for the nearly two weeks. It was a good moment; it was a little lull where things returned to normal. It was cut short by the sound of gasping for breath.

I could see Boromir lying against one of the boats a small pool of blood was gathering around him. Aragorn was putting his sword in his hand and whispering to him, his legs were twitching as he died. My shoulders sagged as he died, far all my abilities I was still unable to change this story for the better.

"They will look for him from the white tower but he will never return." Aragorn said after a while.

We lay Boromir to rest over the business end of a waterfall, looking back it seemed like the best thing to do but surely the body would be mangled by the fall. Then again according to the book Faramir finds the body in the boat… strange.

"Where are the hobbits?" Gandalf asked after the raft disappeared.

"They took a boat while we fought off that abomination. They are already across the lake." Aragorn said.

"We must pursue them then, come on." Legolas said going for one of the boats.

"No." I said; they all turned to look at me.

"Why not?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"You must go to Rohan and prepare the kingdom for war, Saruman is preparing a host to destroy Rohan and then move on to Gondor, you must go and rally their soldiers and prepare for a war like no other." The words that were rattling around in my head since I had returned now had a chance to vent.

"What about the halfling's?" Aragorn said.

"They will make their own way, now you must go, there isn't much time left." I said and stood straight.

Gimli growled and picked his axe up and the others stood a little taller.

"Let's hunt orc." Aragorn said as he charged off into the underbrush. The others cheered and ran off after them.

"Why did he still say that?" Craig said in confusion.

"Well my best guess is that they're going to try and kill the uruk-hai responsible for killing Boromir." Rachel said.

"Didn't that giant orc kill Boromir?" Brianna said

"No, there must have been orcs with him, you can see it in the sand." I said gesturing to the churned up ground about fifteen feet from the boats.

"What about the hobbits?" Craig asked.

"Well there's two more of them, maybe they'll do better than last time." Brianna looked at me incredulously.

"By Sovngarde, what the hell are you saying?" she finally snapped, I guess she could only take so much.

"Well to put it bluntly, as you know we're from a place where the place you're from is fictitious, well this place exists in the same way as your place."

She seemed to contemplate this for a while before saying anything.

"Well… what next?" she said in defeat.

"To the watch tower, that's our way out of here." I said walking off into the forest.

"Well you might as well tell us what happened to you after Moria." Craig said as he jogged after me.

"Well… let's start after I died from blood loss."

**(After I died)**

I gasped for air as I sat up. I looked around me and was met with a welcome sight. My room, it was all around me in its great, ordinary greatness. It was all a dream; it was nothing but a dream. Bit of a shame, Brianna had been pretty but that was probably just my imagination doing its thing. I sat up in my bed and looked around the dimly lit room. I sighed contently as I stood up from my bed and threw on some clothes getting ready for the weekend. Hang on, first day of school, FUCK. I looked at the clock and gulped;

_7:30_

I jumped and ran for the bathroom, throwing myself into the shower blasting it to full, then I realised. Fuck I was still dressed, I pulled my clothes off and threw them out of the bath still sopping. I then had the idiocy to look down at my side. There was a jagged red mark down my side, about the size of a large dagger stab wound.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted, throwing a punch that pulverised the wall to my side.

"Now, now you don't want to destroy your home." A voice said to my left, behind the closed door.

"You must be Baldwin." I said sardonically

"Please, call me Aeria, now you're wondering why I brought you here?" She said "kindly".

"To send me back to my friends so that I can carry on the fight?" I said hopefully.

"Don't be silly, you're going to serve your sentence." She said. I was caught by her statement, something about it was sinister.

"What sentence?" I asked suspiciously.

"You died, so you're going to stay here." I wrapped a towel around myself and strode out of the bathroom.

"For how long?" I asked exasperatedly.

"A year exactly." Her words were honeyed but it still came out malevolently.

"A year! My friends need me sooner than that!" I was in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I've slowed time down to a crawl, you should only be gone 3 days at the most. Also I've got some stuff to keep you entertained." She smiled sickly sweet.

"When you say I'm staying here, what do you mean?" I asked.

"You are confined to this square mile of land. You will be here for exactly a year and then you can return to your friends." She faded into nothing and left me alone.

So that's what happened, I was confined to that small piece of land for a year. But I didn't squander that time. You see Aeria had left me things to do in that little "paradise" of mine and I put them to good use. There was a forge along the road from my road, just sitting there in the middle of the road. I put it to good use as is most evident, it even came with a little guide book to tell me how to craft the more complex items, for example Rachel's staff was a slightly more complex design than that of Craig's sword.

My new armour was modelled on Altair's armour from "Assassin's Creed II ," it was pieces of extremely hard, yet light, metal wrapped around my vital organs so I wouldn't need to worry about no pesky goblins scrambling my innards again. I had added my own personal effects to it, namely armour that extended all over my body, not including my head, as I wanted that to be clear of obstructions.

My mace was next on the list. I had taken inspiration from the mace in the film "Legion" only this one wasn't able to whir like a chainsaw, be great if it could. It was still pretty sweet; I could make a mess of anyone who tried to face me. My dagger was just a daedric dagger nothing exceptional about that.

It was then a matter of waiting for my time to expire, and I wasn't going to just sit around for that. Every day I would get up and train with my weapons, in full armour. I could within about a month accurately cleave the head off of a target at close, medium or long range. I then trained tirelessly on other areas of fitness: running, lifting, climbing, stamina, before long I was nearly twice as fit as I had been when I first entered this small nightmare of my own invention.

It was then, a year to the day, I woke and readied myself for the return. It was also then that Aeria decided it was time to return and give me the first interaction with another living organism in 355 days and 23 hours.

"You look ready, do you feel ready." She was more patronising than I remembered, more annoying.

"I'm ready, but there is one thing more before I go." I strapped on my armour piece by piece.

"And what is that?" she asked "sweetly"

"It's more like two things. First, when exactly will I be going back?" I saved the second point for after the first answer.

"I was thinking of letting your friends finding you washed up on the beach at the bottom of the hill." She showed me an image with a wave of her hand.

"Actually, could you influence them to all be gathered at the watch tower when I return, and if possible could you have the uruks be there as well?" she seemed perplexed by my request.

"Why would you want to be put in there?" She asked.

"That brings me on to point two, could I drop in like a goddamn meteor, but without the major damage." She studied my face for a long time.

"Yes, you can but I must warn you that if you ever find the misfortune of dying again then you'll be here for more than a year next time." I gulped and made a mental note to watch my back from now on.

"Right then, let's go." I said simply.

A portal opened at my feet and I looked through it into clouds. I felt strength surge through me like I had never felt before. I felt like an inferno was consuming me from the inside as I tried to build on the feeling, it was incredible, unlike anything I'd ever felt.

"That is temporary immortality you are feeling, it will last until 10 seconds after you hit the ground, have fun." She vanished and I started to glow brilliant white.

I leapt and fell. This was power, unparalleled, unstoppable power. I stopped falling and instead started flying almost towards the ground, there was a sonic boom as I broke the sound barrier and I kept going, the ground started to appear through gaps in the clouds. I yelled as I got closer to the ground, flying faster and faster till everything blurred.

And with a crash I smashed into the ground.

**(Back In the present)**

"And you know the rest from there." I said as we broke into the clearing around the watch tower.

"So you made these weapons, and your now a year older than us." Craig summarised.

"Pretty much, how are they working out for you?" I asked curiously.

"Great, how did you know that these would work for us so well?" Rachel asked from further back.

"I had a lot of time to think and read about different techniques which I then matched up to the person, plus I infused them with enchantments that would make them much easier to use."

"Then why did you give me two smaller blades?" Brianna said from beside Rachel and Craig.

"I read a lot about different techniques and I remembered that you were nearly taken down by that bandit in the forest, through my studies I found out that those who struggle with a single larger blade benefit from smaller blades."

"I am not less adept with a blade than you give me credit for, I could have taken him-"

"Could you just humour me for one fight?" I asked innocently.

"Fine, oh and another thing do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked with a smirk.

I blanched a little, "I said that out loud?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yep, now spill it." She said with more gusto.

"Well… I, I, I think you look nice." I had just cocked up my confident streak, way to go me.

"That's cute." She said before coming close and giving me a peck on the cheek. I'm quite sure I went crimson. All I remember is Craig laughing uncontrollably and Rachel face-palming as they caught sight of my new skin tone.

"Erm, well, ah lets go shall we." I said quickly before walking off quickly.

I quickly climbed the steps and stood before the two statues near the back of the roof, the others joined me, Craig was still giggling and Rachel was trying to make him shut up. I pushed it from my mind and took out my mace, extending the spike as I went. Something had put the idea into my head of sticking the spike in a gap in the floor. I did so and there was a loud crack as the scene shifted without us moving.

The air became instantly colder and the coniferous trees were replaced with pines. We were back.

I walked a few paces into the deep snow around us looking back I saw that there was a perfectly circular piece of fresh grass. The others were looking around at the scene, they started to smile then grin as they realised that they were back in Skyrim. The scene was beaten down by the sound of growling in the far distance. I looked in the direction and saw a sight that turned my stomach around.

There was a line of trees that had been completely demolished, more importantly there was a tall rock formation that I had once hid on top of and had a little yell at my surroundings. Yes, that bitch had done the thing I was hoping she wasn't going to do.

She'd dumped us in the middle of Troll Valley… Fuck that noise.

**And that ends this chapter, and I hope to publish more in the immediate future, any questions? Any blatant plot gaps that I missed? Anything? Well don't hesitate to ask me about them/ fix them.**

**As always**

**Hab67t**


	13. Run, just run!

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

"What do we do?" Rachel asked

"Well there's two ways this can happen: A) we run like hell and hope they don't catch us or B) we take our time and fight our way out." I didn't sound or feel that confident of our chances.

"How many do you think there are?" Brianna said her eyes darting around the clearing looking for movement.

"Too many for us to handle if they all rush us. It'd be like fighting giant versions of the orcs we just met." I took out my club and extended the spikes.

Just then one of the beasts came into sight at the end of the completely destroyed path of trees. It was a huge grotesque monster standing at least seven feet tall, in other words a shitting nightmare beast. It saw us more or less instantly, it does have three eyes after all, and let out a bestial roar that really made me cower more or less.

It started running at us, full pelt towards us, throwing husks of trees and other shit aside. It rammed its way into the clearing and made a b-line for me. It was almost like it knew I had been here before, well fuck that. I swung my club and knocked it on its ass, it started screeching as I brought my club down on its head, pulverising it. There was instantly uncountable roars from all around us, literally shit loads of them in every possible direction.

"Now we run like hell!" I yelled at the others, before taking off in a random direction.

"Where are we going!?" Craig yelled after me.

"Somewhere that isn't here!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I ran through the trees, throwing myself forward through the knee deep snow as the things started to close in behind us. I could here some screech as Craig threw his knifes behind him, there was still many more than a few daggers could take down. There were blasts of heat and electricity as Rachel threw aside with her magic.

A few of the beasts that were coming towards us I beat to the side with my club, they fell dead to our sides and tripping the some more of the beats in their bid to kill us. There seemed to be unending hordes of the beasts, coming in from all sides as we powered through the valley.

One jumped for me and I side-stepped and slashed it with my knife, it whimpered and fell to the side. I tripped on a root and pushed myself back up from the dirt, I was running on ragged breaths now.

Suddenly we burst out into a clearing, a road ran through it back into the trees at both ends while in the middle sat an old ruin. It was an old watch tower certainly, its door was shut tight behind a small boulder but that wouldn't be a problem. It picked it up as I dashed up the steps and threw the door open. I held it open as the other belted past me inside, I turned and hurled the stone with all my strength at the nearest troll. It was knocked back into a group of its friends as the rock collided with them. I jumped inside and threw the door closed, the latches and various locks were also rammed shut.

They instantly collided with the door throwing me back from it, they pounded on it and the wood started to splinter despite it being nearly a foot thick. I picked myself up and yelled to the others:

"Up the stairs!" I started to sprint up them three at a time. The door exploded in a shower of wood chippings as the first of the things burst into the tower. I threw myself up the stairs, passing into the first floor. I was confronted by a group of startled bandits, they were sitting round a fire roasting what appeared to be a sheep.

"Who the fuck are you?!" a large orc shouted, an argonian and a wood elf reached for weapons.

"Run like hell if you want to live." They didn't get another word in as I bounded up the stairs for the roof. They grabbed armour and weapons, one even grabbed the spit of meat and started up the stairs after us.

I spun and took a defensive stance as the first of the trolls reared its head on the first floor. I looked to the five bandits that ha joined our four. There was three orcs, an argonian and a wood elf. Each seemed to have basic iron armour and iron weapons, none of them had shields and the elf had a bow with twelve arrows.

They started charging up towards us, braying like feral dogs as they got closer. Each had a malevolent scream etched into their faces. Some had rudimentary clubs made out of rocks or large sticks. They were fighting each other to get to us, some were even violently thrust off the stairs, some fell into tables and one crashed into the fire pit, it was impaled on the spit holsters and then it preceded to burn.

"Rachel could you ice up the stairs please." I asked quickly.

"How?" she said from beside me.

"Your staff, it'll do what you want." I said.

"Oh..." she pointed it at the stairs and a spray of white issued from the tip. Sheet ice coated the last few steps.

The first troll set foot on the iced steps, and immediately slipped and fell forward onto the roof. It picked itself up and roared at us. It was cut short when an arrow and three daggers embedded themselves in its throat. It collapsed to the side and went limp, but that mattered little as three more broke through onto the roof.

I clubbed one to the ground while Brianna and the leading orc took down the next two to come. But soon we were all deep in hand to hand combat as they slowly piled their numbers onto the roof. I clubbed one and it tripped over the edge of the building, it fell with a howl before it was cut out by the ground. I turned from that and was kicked in the stomach by a massive brute of a troll. I was sent spinning back into the wall, my head exploded into white as it was bashed off the wall. I shook my head and my vision started to clear, only some dark spots remained.

I looked up and the same troll lifted me off the ground and held me in the air by my head. It roared at me and went into bite me when it yelped. A thin red line appeared on its neck and its head rolled off, it dropped me onto my ass and the body crashed down beside me. I looked up to see Brianna standing with two small blades sheathed in blood.

"Told you they were better for you." she smiled heartily and nodded before spinning and beheading another of the trolls.

I stood up and looked for my club and dagger, I found them beside the body of the argonian, his entire chest had been gouged to hell. He was choking on the last air that he had. I looked around to see Craig getting smashed to the side by a troll. Rachel's staff was knocked from her hands and she started throwing fire around trying to destroy any before they got close. The other bandits seemed to be holding their own, until one of the orcs was pulled from the tower by a charging troll. The only one seemingly doing well was Brianna, she was cutting a bloody swath through the beasts.

I heard a growl and crouched as a massive fist hammered over me, I spun with my club and the main spike sliced through its chest cavity, it screeched and fell dead. There wasn't many left, there was six at most still standing on a carpet of their own dead. I threw my club, it caught a troll in the face sending it and my club stumbling over the roof edge.

I summoned it back and spun on the spot before smashing another in the head. Brianna beheaded another and threw her swords at the next. Rachel picked up her staff and froze the last two on the spot. She walked towards it and yelled as she thrust her spear into the statue, shattering it.

I looked around and took in the sight of so many dead trolls. I looked down the stair well and surveyed the few dead trolls in there. There were more over the side of the tower as well as one of the orcs. It was then that I heard the groans from the other side of the roof. I turned to see Craig hunched against the wall, he had a hand tightly pressed into his side. I ran over as fast as I could, the bodies weren't helping things.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"One of the bastards bit me." he groaned louder.

"Let me look." He took his hand away from the wound. It was bleeding freely, the troll must have bitten deeply into him, also it had succeeded in snapping one of his ribs. The rib's rough end was cutting into soft tissue. I stepped away and he clamped his hand down on the wound. Rachel and Brianna came over and saw how bad it was.

"We need to get you to some priests." Brianna said quickly.

"We don't have time to go back." He said between gritted teeth.

"We could split up." Rachel said.

"We can't, we'll go together or not at all." I said.

"No," Craig groaned, "You guys go on ahead i'll go back for help." he said.

"Craig, one of your ribs has been snapped off, you won't last five minutes on your own." I said firmly.

"I'll go back with him." Rachel said. I sighed and stood straight.

"Okay, just stay away from anything dangerous." I said in defeat.

"Alright dad." she said sarcastically, I smiled sardonically back at her.

"You have to get going, but what's the closest town?" I said, Brianna had the answer.

"Hey, you," she shouted at the bandits, "What's the closest hold?!" the elf shouted back.

"Windhelm, but its a day away, your friend won't make it." he seemed to be smug.

"Rachel you have to stop the bleeding, you may make it after that." Craig was going pale. Rachel held her hand to the wound and light coruscated off of it into his wound. The light died and all the cuts had sealed, just the bone and the absence of flesh was left to fix.

I looked at the sun and saw that it was about three in the afternoon. So that would mean that Windhelm was to the right of the tower once you were out the door. I pulled Craig up to his feet and helped him down the stairs, I smashed up the ice as we went just to save us the shame of falling on our asses.

I got to the door and sat him down on the bottom step. He coughed raggedly and hunched forward, he recoiled when he lent on the broken rib. The others followed us out and I handed him over to Rachel. She took his weight and nodded at me.

"Head along there till you find a city, ask for the priests and follow them from there. Once we're done with the cultists we'll come find you." I summarised what was going to happen quickly.

"What about you?"

"We'll be going straight for the cultists from here." I said confidently.

"Good, we'll see you later then." she laughed half-heartedly.

"See you then." I smiled and she started to walk away with Craig in her arm. I turned to Brianna.

"We should go." I said.

"There's stuff inside we could use." she said evenly.

"Good point, come on." I walked up and through the ruined door frame into the smoky ruins, the smell of burning troll fat was horrible but I pushed it aside and kept going.

I started rooting through a few slightly damaged crates, pulling out carrots, potatoes and more staple foods. I even came across some salted pork in the bottom of a further back crate.

"Looking for something are we?" a voice called from behind. I turned to see the three remaining bandits stood with their weapons drawn. The one who had spoken, a large orc with gold bands in his beard, held a vicious axe. Another orc held the blood soaked remains of their dinner.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" I asked.

"yes, you got two of my boys killed and you think that taking our food isn't insult to injury." his voice raised as his point came across.

"What are you wanting in return?" I asked. His eyes drifted over Brianna and an evil snear formed on his lips.

"Her." he said at last.

"How about you fuck off." I said stepping in-front of her.

"I don't think you understand, I'm not asking." the elf shot an arrow that hit me in the knee, it rebounded but the shot knocked me down onto my knees.

The orc and elf shot forward and grabbed her before she could draw her blades. They pinned her arms behind her back and pushed her down onto the floor. The leader walked up to me and put his axe to my chin, pulling my head up so I could only see forward and couldn't turn my head.

"You're going to watch." his cronies laughed wickedly.

"I don't think you heard me right, I told you to fuck off." my hand shot up and punched him in the balls as hard as I could.

He was wearing armour but it bent like silk when my fist collided with it. He fell to the ground, I shot up and brought my foot down on his head. He squealed as I crushed him. I picked up his axe and threw it at the elf, cutting a deep gash into his armoured chest, he died with a yell and fell backwards.

Brianna tried to rise but the remaining orc held his sword to her neck. I froze where I was and put my hands up in surrender. He looked smug as I backed up and stood against the wall. He grunted in laughter.

"This is gonna be sweet." he said as he raised the pommel of the sword and knocked Brianna out with it. As soon as I saw the blow land I shot forward and grabbed the orc by the throat. The laughter died in his throat as he realised he was basically dead.

"You'll pay for that!" I yelled as I dropped him to his feet and kicked him. He flew back and punched a bloody hole in the wall.

I knelt down beside Brianna and looked over the nasty knot forming on the back of her head. I picked her up and took her over to a pile of sacks in the corner. I laid here down and surveyed the lump, she would be out for a couple hours. I fished through the remains of the room, then yes. I found a pale full of water. I took a nearby rag and the pale of water and set it down beside her.

I soaked the rag and held it to the wound as she slept. Every now and then I would dunk the rag in the pale and re-apply it. It got dark outside after a while so I piled a few crates around the door and tipped a set of cupboards over the hole in the wall. I pulled a pile sacks into the middle of the floor and quickly fell asleep.

**(Several hours later)**

I woke to the smell of fire. I shot upright and looked around the room, the bodies of the bandits were in a pile near the stairs while a fire roasted in the corner near the door. I stood up and looked around, Brianna was nowhere to be seen. I walked outside and looked around the clearing. There was no-one out the front of the tower, a quick walk confirmed there was no-one behind the tower, then I noticed it. There was a larger amount of troll bodies lying around the tower than last night.

I looked up and jumped into the tower as a troll fell straight at me. I walked back out of cover before yelling up:

"You missed me!" Brianna's head popped over the edge and smiled down at me.

I ran back into tower and then up the stairs to the roof. It was almost completely devoid of troll corpses, the argonian was gone as well. She smiled as she saw me, she looked a lot better than the night before, her hair still had a little blood in it but other than that she seemed fine.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, my head still aches but I can't complain." She finished pushing a troll over the edge before wiping her hands and turning to me.

"So what now?" I asked smiling.

"Well, we should finish up with these bodies then we should probably head out." she kept smiling.

"Sounds great, let me help you." I said.

We worked to push the rest of the bodies over the edge of the building, very few actually remained so I had been out longer than I had intended. When the last landed with a satisfying thump, we walked down and picked up our packs and weapons.

"Which way then?" Brianna asked as we walked through the door.

"Into the mountains, not far from Windhelm." I said walking off the road and into the trees.

"we should pass close to Kynesgrove, we can stay there for the night." she said as we walked into the trees.

**(Hours later)**

"What I would do to ride a horse right now!" Brianna shouted as we climbed up a steep slope.

"I can't ride horses." I said to her.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"I'm allergic to horses, they make me puff up like bread in the oven." she burst out in laughter.

"Laugh it up, its not funny for me." I said to her as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"That's funny shit though." she laughed more, I sighed deeply.

I looked around us, there was rocks jutting from the ground like teeth all around us. The trees were starting to thin at the top of this slope but other than that everything looked the same as the last couple miles.

"What do you expect to fight when we do find these cultists?" she asked gaily.

"hopefully only a few zealots with swords, but we're never that lucky so at least three battalions and a dragon." I said with a smile, she punched me in the shoulder and we laughed.

"But seriously what do you expect." she said again.

"Well they seem to have enough pull to get a man inside the companions and have some of them guarding the roads also, so i'm expecting at least a good amount of resistance."

"When we were talking to Kodlak in that rainbow you mentioned something about the circle and werewolves. What did you mean?"

"For hundreds of years certain members of the companions have been given the blood of a werewolf to become said creature, it is more a curse than a gift as you can never enter Sovngarde but instead go to Hircine's hunting grounds for eternity." she seemed shocked by this news.

"Who do you know for a certainty is a werewolf?" she asked timidly.

"Well... to start there's Kodlak, Skjor, the twins Farkas and Vilkas and... Aela." she gave me a perplexed look at that last name.

"Surely not Aela?" she said to me.

"Yes, Aela is a werewolf." she looked confused.

"But she's been like a big sister to me for years, how did I miss this." she said.

"Has there been rumours that she and Skjor are lovers?" I asked, the question caught her by surprise.

"Yes, but she told me their false." she looked a little frightened by this.

"They go hunting as werewolves together." I said simply.

"This can't be right. She would tell me about it." Brianna looked at me helplessly.

It was then that we walked through the trees into the middle of a road. The slope opposite was completely bare of trees and you could see up to the summit of the mountains, they were blanketed in snow while looking along the road you could just make out the palace of the kings in Windhelm. The other way was the inn of Kynesgrove, Brianna made for the inn but I caught her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning to me.

"We can't stay there." I said firmly.

"Why not?" she was confused.

"They could have people there that are waiting for us." she thought about it before replying.

"Or they may not." she said in retaliation.

"Best not to chance it." I said and she nodded in defeat.

"Not saying we can't stop for a drink or two." she smiled widely at that.

**(After "one or two" drinks)**

I stumbled out of the inn with a massive grin on my face. I had never been drunk but right now I realised why people drank their lives away. I felt elated and happy, I didn't have a care in the world and I was loving it. I glanced down at the large bag that used to contain an equally large amount of septims, i'd won the cash by beating literally everyone at five finger fillet. I don't remember much after that.

Brianna came hurtling out of the door after me, she ran into me and we both fell off of the porch onto the ground, I groaned and then we started laughing aloud. We laughed loudly for what felt like seconds but was probably minutes. After we stopped laughing I looked down at Brianna and out of nowhere she reached up and kissed me on the lips. It felt nice, i'd never been on a date so this was a completely new experience for me, and it was good. I returned the kiss and after a while we broke for air and staggered to our feet and walked off up the hill giggling to ourselves.

We rounded the corner and walked up the hill in each others arms, I remember looking up to the sky and watching as the sky danced with light.

There was a smacking sound and I fell down, my head exploding into blackness.

**That is it for this leg of the journey, any questions? Any would be appreciated, and reviews are more than accepted be they good or bad I don't mind. It's your view after all and I shouldn't judge you based on your opinion.**

**As always**

**- Hab67t**


	14. That's a big bug

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

I was wreathed I darkness. It wasn't like I just couldn't see anything; it was like there was a tangible presence around me. It was horrible, truly terrifying and I wasn't able to do anything about it. There wasn't anything to spook me but I couldn't stop feeling like there was something out there.

That's when the shapes started appearing to me.

They were initially incontinent things of several different shades and shapes. They swirled around me making weird humming noises as they got close, they would soon retreat out of ear shot. They then took the form of things I'd wished never to see again. The cave troll, the huge bandit, the balrog, the horde of goblins and finally Nemeroth. He stood there snearing before shifting and going for my throat. He connected and started to crush, I couldn't breathe, it felt like I was drowning.

He suddenly vanished and I took a deep breath as air flooded my body. I blinked and looked round as the shapes coalesced into one huge face. The face was obviously female, she looked down her nose at me with cruel, unyielding eyes as dark as the void. Her hair was long and pitch black. She seemed to consider me before thinking.

She opened her mouth and out came a voice full of malice, hate and contempt, oddly it was familiar.

"For such a strong warrior it wasn't that hard to catch you." She cackled a little, you know like the archetypal female villain.

"Are you Boethiah?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"Well at least the beating my followers gave you didn't damage your brain." The Sinicism was evident.

"What do you want?" I barked at her.

"To tell you one thing. If you resist my children and fight back then they will destroy you." The threat in her voice was evident.

"Thanks but I think I'll take my chances." I crossed my arms as she sneered and disappeared. My vision began to clear.

I was in a dank chamber. There was a table and chairs off on the other side of the room, on it were rolls of implements. I looked to my left and right, on the walls were shackles and cage doors but other than that nothing. The floor around me was stained in blood, old and new. The scene was a perfect torture chamber except it was missing one thing. Where the fuck was Brianna?

The door beside the table was thrown open with a boom and through it walked none other than the prince of being a dickhead himself, Nemeroth. Behind him walked two cloaked men dragging Brianna behind them. He smiled as he saw me, walked up and brought his fist across my jaw. He laughed and walked back to the table.

I coughed and spat out some blood as he picked something up from the roll of fabric. I shook my head to clear my hazy vision as he started towards me. In his hand was a multi-pronged whip, I'd seen these before but had never thought one would be used on me. I looked down to see my armour was stripped above the waist. The upper section was spread across the floor at my feet.

I looked back up and saw the evil glint in his eyes.

"Who sent you?" he asked before lashing my chest, I grunted loudly as the skin was torn from me.

"You already know." I said at last, slightly quizzically.

"Not the companions you fuck wit, who sent you!" He lashed my chest again.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you," I said, "I was sent by your mum, she wanted to know what you want for dinner." He whipped me again and again, I groaned each time louder and louder till I wasn't far off screaming.

This continued for a long time, it could have been minutes or hours, I couldn't tell. My chest was reduced to a mess of long cuts; blood flowed down my chest into a little puddle at my feet. I still didn't speak, I'd bled to death and that was a feeling far worse than this could ever be.

"Turn him over, there's nothing to be gained from whipping wounds." A cultist walked towards me with his hands stretched out.

"Undo these chains and none of you shall live beyond an hour." I said huskily through the pain, the cultist walked back a few paces.

"This is going nowhere," Nemeroth said in exasperation, "bring the girl here." He said pulling out a dagger from his belt.

"Touch her and I will kill you!" I shouted viciously at him. He smiled horribly and put the dagger away.

"Take her to the arena, give her weapons and armour back to her." He pushed her to the others before they dragged her out. He walked up to me and leaned into my ear before whispering.

"I'll make sure she isn't killed too quickly." He turned and walked out of the room.

I looked at the clamps around my wrist, it only occurred to me now that I hadn't tried to break them once; they were made of good iron and were tightly bolted to the wall. I strained and they snapped like a twig. I fell to my knees and coughed as feeling went back into my hands. I flexed my arms and struggled back to my feet.

My chest was a mess; it was stung by the air and dust as I bent down to strap on my armour. The armour was latched onto leather that would keep me warm in the frigid climates but would now torment my wounds. I grimaced as I tied the different pieces together.

I looked into the cages around the room; they contained strange torture devices and piles of skeletons. I picked through the torture devices on the table before arming myself with a small curved knife.

I walked out of the unlocked door, the corridor after that was long with two branching corridors along it. I crept along with my new dagger in hand. I leapt into the shadows when a trio of cultists walked from the left branch up and out of the corridor. I looked into the left hand side branch and saw it was a small living space; it was empty save for a sleeping cultist.

I crept up to the woman and gently put my dagger to her throat, she seemed to stir as I slowly put my hand over her face. I threw my hand down on her mouth and her eyes shot open. She tried to scream but I clamped my hand down harder. She eventually stopped screaming into my hand and she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I whispered dangerously: "Where are my things?" She pointed with her eyes towards a cupboard behind me.

"I'm going to take my hand away, if you scream I'll cut your throat." She nodded under my hand.

I removed my hand and she slowly sat up on the bed. She looked terrified as I stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Do you know restoration magic?" I asked and she nodded again, I pulled apart my torso armour to let her see my cuts.

"Heal this." Golden light fell from her hand as she pointed into my chest. The wounds quickly healed and turned into scar tissue.

"Thank you, now get out of here and if you tell anyone that I've escaped then you won't leave this place." The threat must have sent horror into her as she got up from the bed and quickly walked out.

I walked up to the cupboard and pulled on the handle. It didn't move. I pulled a bit harder yet it still didn't budge. I sighed and pulled with all my might on the lock, it was torn from the door and the door swung open. I was met by a sight most sweet.

The shelves were covered with items that had been confiscated from prisoners over the years, potions, weapons, clothes and random things littered the shelves. I found my club and dagger on a high shelf along with a sack of health potions. I uncorked one and sniffed, it was repulsive and I dropped it on the floor where it smashed loudly. I pulled out the rest of the potions and put them back on the shelf. I then packed the bag with small packs of coins and even a few gold ingots.

I turned to leave and was met with three cultists holding cups of broth. I pulled a sword from the shelf and buried it in the middle ones throat. I threw another and managed to catch him in the knee, he was on the floor screaming while the other turned and ran.

"Dammit!" I yelled and tied the bag to my belt. I clubbed the screamer as I passed and ran for the main door. I burst out into a courtyard, there were a few cultists around, and they were all looking at me. I turned to the sound of screaming from my left. It was a large, round building up near the altar to Boethiah. In between me and it was a small city filled with enemies.

I started running towards the arena, smashing cultists who came at me to the side. I clubbed a huge troll of a man to into a stairwell as he made a swing at me with a warhammer. I burst through a guard post, killing the two on guard by throwing my weapons at them. I turned a corner and burst into a long tunnel leading up to the arena.

There was a large oak door at the end of the tunnel; I brought my club down on a cultist's neck while I slashed a woman's chest. I kept running, I was out of breath and was gasping as I hurled myself at the door.

I was met by a truly awful sight. Brianna was fighting with a giant, the huge beast was armoured head to toe and was armed with a massive sword, and she was trying to stay on her feet as she threw herself out of the way. I looked up to see many of the cultists staring down at me; the majority were probably in here and I counted at least a hundred. Shit.

They started to yell and throw things down at us, mostly food, and some even tried to scale the barrier and jump into the arena. Those that did manage to clear the barrier fell 25 feet and promptly broke their legs. I extended the spikes on my club and threw it at the giant. Normally the club would have just rebounded off of the giant's helmet; but since I had long spikes on my club it buried itself in the things skull.

It slumped to the floor and twitched as it died. I ran up to Brianna and pulled the club out of the dead giant. She stared at me quietly for a moment; she was swaying slightly from the fatigue of being tortured and then forced to fight for her life. A bloody cut ran down her leg and was bleeding freely. I pulled a bag of gold out of my sack, poured the gold back into the sack, tore up the bag into strips and tied it off around her leg. She looked at me for a moment longer before hurling herself into my arms. We embraced tightly before breaking apart to the sound of laughter.

Nemeroth stood clapping on a raised podium extended over the arena.

"Well done, I hope you don't mind if I think you took too long to get here." He called to us over the arena floor.

"A few of your friends were not so eager for me to arrive, I don't think they mind anymore." I shouted back. He chuckled to himself.

"You've been a tho-" I cut him off.

"Don't you fucking say it!" I shouted over to him, Boethiah herself was a cliché; I couldn't deal with another one.

"Well never the less, I can't abide you living longer than this night; prepare to meet your doom."

I face palmed as a gate under him opened slowly. Two red points of light were swaying back and forth, and then came the horrible, face-paced ticking sound. I didn't want to get to know what was in there particularly well. And then it emerged.

Have you ever played the Dawnguard DLC, well if you haven't, or have and didn't bother looking around, then you will know that the falmer make their huts out of chaurus chitin. Especially massive husks of these massive bugs can be found in the new tunnels and we were now faced with a giant sized chaurus. Oh bugger.

It thundered with each step, it looked down at us with strange pacifism for such a violent creature; it then dropped all pretences and let out a blood curdling screech. We leapt back as its head darted to the ground, carving a large gouge in the ground. I brought my club down on the things head, I expected the shell to crack and cave in but my club bounced off like it was striking a brick wall.

I struck it again and again as it tried to free its head from the ground. Not a single dent was made as it wrenched its head back from the ground. Brianna leapt forward and sliced at the throat, she cut through the huge beast's weaker scales and blood poured out of the nasty gash. It screamed at her and tried to bring a foot down on her as she landed beside it. She threw herself to the side as it landed with a crash.

I threw my club at the underside of the creature, aiming to pass along its stomach, the blades were extended and sliced through the scales and let more blood spill from it. It just screeched louder as it rounded on me. I recalled the club to my hand and it cut another swath through the things underside.

It thundered towards me and I threw myself to the side as it impacted with the wall. I was showered in mortar and rubble as I turned to face the thing. An idea came to me as it made another dart for me; I leapt to the side and considered the possible outcomes of this action. It charged towards me again and I ran under it. It tried to drop itself on me but I dove out of the other end as it impacted with the ground.

I realised that I had nothing to lose by going through with this plan. I spun and threw my weapons at the beast's maw. It swallowed them without breaking stride and charged towards me again, it would probably take a minute or two before I could enact my plan.

A minute passed and I dodged past the flailing limbs of the chaurus, during that time it occurred to me that I hadn't seen Brianna in the time after she had sliced its throat. I looked around for her and noticed her swords lying in the middle of the arena. I then remembered that I had to kill this gigantic bastard, I reached out my hands and pulled on the weapons with my mind.

It stopped with a whine as the weapons started to cream its insides. It fell to the ground and started convulsing as I directed them to go for the vital organs. It let out a last horrible yell as my weapons hurled themselves out of its face and into my hands. I regretted that, they were covered in weird slime and other shit as I looked over it in disgust. I wiped them on the chaurus until they were clean, mostly.

I looked up to Nemeroth, he had changed into a werewolf and had Brianna held in one huge clawed hand. He looked down at me and howled loudly.

"You shouldn't have killed that, it was the pride of our collection." He yelled down to me gruffly. Fuck werewolves can talk.

"For that I shall take your friend!" he yelled down at me.

"What you scared I'll kill you!" I yelled back at him desperately. He growled loudly and dropped Brianna to the ground before leaping down into the arena.

"You'll regret those words!" he howled as he charged at me.

I swung my club but was smashed into by his massive bulk, I was thrown down as he pinned me. He growled into my face and tried to bite my face, I head butted him in the teeth. Blood and Teeth rained down on me, also that really fucking hurt. He yelled into my face and brought back a clawed hand to bring down on me. Coincidently he freed my dagger hand and I thrust it into his chest up to the hilt.

He stumbled back with the dagger still embedded in him; he slowly started to fall back and turned back into a dunmer. He stumbled back a few paces as he pulled the dagger from his chest, blood shot from the wound and he thrust his hand over the wound. I stood up and put a hand to my head. I walked up to the wounded mer and placed my bloodied club on his shoulder. He looked up at me and spoke.

"She never told you did she?" he said huskily.

"What are you talking about?" I said to him.

"Your patron, she sent you here, she told you to destroy us." He coughed out

"No the companions sent me here." I brought the club back over my shoulder.

"Please, those weaklings could never have the balls to send you after us." He spat out some blood.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are higher things at work than warring factions, you've killed me, my mistress' champion, and so you can destroy all of us." That opened more questions than it answered, a bit like "The Matrix".

"What do you mean, what's a champion?" I said louder.

"Ask her, you'll be seeing her soon." He spat more blood out, he refused to say more. I brought the club across his face and his neck snapped like a twig. He sighed and slumped to the ground before me. I picked up my dagger and Brianna's swords before walking to the podium. I didn't know what to expect but something was driving me towards it.

Stairs appeared in front of me, climbing on white light up to the podium. I walked up them proudly, feeling like I'd just won the Olympics. I stepped out and was met by a welcome sight. Namely, Brianna hurling herself into me, tackling me to the ground. We laughed as the after battle hysteria took over both of us.

I looked into her eyes and she grinned back at me. We stood up and looked over the arena as the viewers of the carnage sat there in silence. I looked over the crowd and not one of them seemed to move from their vigil on Nemeroth's body. I looked closer and realised that none of them were moving, not even breathing.

"They're paused." A familiar voice said behind me.

"Aeria, he said I would be seeing you soon." I turned to meet her.

"Yes, and now that you've killed him you can finalise the subjugation of this place." She smiled absent-mindedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed.

"You've killed this places champion; you now have the power to decide the fate of the rest."

"Please elaborate." I said after a pause.

"You have three choices," I rolled my eyes at that,

"You can:

Kill them all, but this will destroy everything for a mile around.

Kill only the ones who started with Nemeroth and leave the others to their own devices.

Send them all back to the place they were before they had any interaction with Nemeroth, erasing every memory of him.

If you do one of these, Nemeroth will be erased from existence and you will continue on but with new power." I thought about it for a few minutes.

"So the options are to destroy, discriminate and restart them." This was starting to sound way too much like "Mass Effect 3's" ending.

"Yes, there are no other alternatives."

I thought about it, it wasn't a casual decision that I could make with a flippant remark but one that would affect lives; it would destroy a man in his entirety. I turned to Brianna but she was frozen as well as the cultists.

I was conflicted in my choice, I didn't like the Boethians but I couldn't kill them and everything for miles, that wasn't right. Yet I couldn't just kill some of them, it wasn't genocide but it was still mass murder. It was one of those difficult ethical issues that never have a right answer as "everyone is different in their views" utter bollocks.

"I choose to let them return to their old lives." I said sternly, hating her for even thinking that I would needlessly kill them. She nodded and the arena started to rumble, the others suddenly ruptured into life and vanished in the same second in a flash of green light.

"I would run, this building and everything in it is about to cease to exist." I looked at her with a "seriously" look before turning and grabbing Brianna's hand. We darted for the tunnel, the arena behind me started to crumble and vanish into black.

We burst through the ruined door; it disappeared behind us as a rush of air pulled us forward. I looked over the rest of the city and watched as the rest of it was destroyed by the blackness. After a few seconds only the altar was left, a few off the cultists who I guess had been here from the start were lying unconscious around it.

I looked over to Brianna and she looked back, our eyes locked and we smiled at each other. I stretched out a hand and she took it, her fingers slowly crept up my palm before taking a strong grip. I pulled her close and she looked deep into me with a smile. Our lips brushed as we stood on the empty hill side.

**That is it for this episode of the adventure, there should be more soon and I'm hoping you like that idea cause I sure as hell do. There will be a continuity to this story and will continue on ****THIS** **one, I won't be writing a new story entry or anything so look no further for the story. On the story naming competition I have had a grand total of one entry so have decided that since it is a monopoly I won't change the name unless I get two or more ideas.**

**As always**

**Hab67t **


	15. seriously?

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

We walked down the hillside past… well… nothing at all, when Aeria said that everything about Nemeroth would cease to exist she wasn't joking. This place looked like the most it had ever seen was a herd of goats, other than the altar left at the top this place was back as it should be. Not even a foot print remained of the hundred plus cultists that had lived here not an hour before, it was unsettling, like something had snatched them out of reality, well something had.

"What now?" Brianna asked from my left, her hand wrapped in mine.

"Well we should stop in Windhelm for the others then we may as well catch a carriage back to Whiterun." I said after considering the options.

"I could hear what Aeria was saying, she just froze my body," Brianna said from my side, "I'm happy you let them live, humility is the sign of a great warrior."

"I'm no great warrior, they have to strive to get to their legendary status, in comparison I've practically had it handed to me on a silver platter," I thought about my supernatural abilities like they were more a curse than a gift. Aeria could have given me a tongue of pure silver but instead she made me more like the hulk.

"No, a warrior is made by actions not by his prowess," she tightened her grip on my hand; this conversation was ringing way too familiar to be original.

"We'll see, there's a long way to go before our deeds are laid bare before us." About a year if we were lucky, but I wasn't going to take the dragons lying down.

"Poetic, but in the mean time we have things to do and people to see." She smiled at me warmly and I couldn't help but smile back.

The path wove on for miles, we had found our packs slung across a rock just out of sight of the altar, the provisions had been replaced and looked great after a night of drinking, fighting and running for our existence. I slung my pack over my back with a smile, I only then realised that the bag of loot I had acquired was still strapped to my belt.

Despite all this, something was still eating at me. Aeria had said something about us receiving powers, knowing how she had a penchant for trying to kill us horribly, it would be best if we waited till we were back together for facing that challenge. I doubted it would be as easy as 1,2,3 go and would sound more like 3,51,-2 reverse. Or in short, a total mind fuck from the start.

We walked for miles through the mountains, our feet were sore but I doubt we really cared, I for one didn't. The sun was starting to rise when we cleared a rise and were met by the good sight of the road. I felt elated, I burst into singing "I'm on my way" you know from that film "Brother Bear" hell it was a good song, I didn't care that I couldn't really sing or the fact it was a bit crap without any instruments but the lyrics seemed to fit the mood. Hell if you don't know the song you really should go about listening it.

I finished singing the last verse and Brianna burst into laughter, not mocking laughter but light-hearted, happy laughing. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and looked at me with an incredulous look that made me think she thought I was daft.

"You've got a lovely singing voice it has to be said." She broke down into more laughter after that.

"Really? I thought it sounded like a drowning duck." She laughed harder and wiped away a couple more tears.

"What noise does a duck make when it drowns, they can float?" she asked humorously.

"A mix of surprise and desperate struggling," she snickered but eventually the giggles died.

We walked well into the day, stopping to refill our water skins and cool our feet off in the stream but other than that we walked and talked all day. Maybe three hours before the sun went down we came in sight of Windhelm. It wasn't a city that gradually came into view over a mile or so but one were you crest a hill and it is right in front of you.

The walls were made of old granite and reached high into the sky above our heads, the doors were huge and ornate, it looked like it would take a hundred men to move them an inch, then a small door opened in it and the magic was gone. We walked for the doors but a guard cut us off about a foot from the door.

"What is your business here?" he asked gruffly.

"We are seeking a meal and a bed for the night." Brianna said firmly.

"Be warned two individuals were arrested the yesterday for public violence," I looked at Brianna.

"Where they by any chance a boy and girl about our age, the boy would be shorter than me with the girl shorter still." He nodded suspiciously.

"Would there be any chance of us getting to see them?" Brianna asked.

"You'll be their last visitors; they're being executed in the morning." I blanched and gulped loudly.

"Could you take them to see the death rowers?" The guard called to another, he nodded and motioned for us to follow him.

**(In the dungeons)**

"We leave you alone for five minutes." I said through the wrought iron bars to Rachel and Craig.

"What could we do, that man was raping her!" Craig said defensively.

"But shouting at him to stop then chasing him through the streets and finally beating him to death with your staff in front of the town guard is not the way to do something like that," I said turning to Rachel, "for all they know, you were the rapists and were trying to silence a witness."

"What's going to happen now then?" Craig asked sullenly.

"Well, unless I can somehow free you and then get you out of a city brimming with guards then you'll be beheaded at sunrise" he fell back onto his haunches.

"It's time for you to go." A guard said from the stair well, I turned and raised myself to full height.

"I need to speak to the Jarl." I said assertively. He laughed in my face, cheeky bastard.

"No-one sees the jarl without his consent." I crossed my arms.

"Well, it's time for an exception." I tried to walk around him but he just pushed me back.

I tried to pass him again but he again rebuffed my efforts, I tried yet again and once again he stopped me. After that I may have snapped, and something in him may have done so as well as next thing I know he's lying on the floor dead.

"Shit." I said after a second to think.

"Shit indeed." Craig said from the cell, Rachel elbowed him in the gut to be silent.

"Well that's diplomacy out the window, plan B it is." I turned to the cell door and placed my hand upon it.

"What's plan B?" Craig asked, he was answered by a door lying on the floor, the hinges torn free.

"Oh, that plan B"

"Get your things on, we need to get out of here." I broke the lock on the prisoner chest for them. Within a few minutes, the body was hidden in the darkest corner I could find and the others were dressed.

"Where's Brianna?" Rachel asked as we slunk along the corridors.

"She's waiting for us in the inn." She nodded.

"Now the main problem is that we can't leave by the grand hall as that is filled with guards, the only route is through the guard barracks." Craig said from behind me, it caused me to pause and look back at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked quizzically.

"Cameron, you may be smart but there are others here who play videogames." I nodded and we walked along the corridor.

We passed into the guard room and were instantly met by three armed guards, they looked us over and drew their weapons in one fluid motion.

"Hands on the floor, criminal scum." One said advancing towards us.

"Guys calm down, I cleared it with the Jarl, we are free to go." They seemed to relax.

"Did he now," a deep, very obvious voice said behind us, "I don't remember giving that order."

"Oh shit." I whispered as I turned to be met by none other than Jarl Ulfric himself.

"Oh shit indeed," he said, "now would you like to tell me why you thought it is acceptable to kill my guards and destroy my dungeons?" his words had an edge sharper than any blade.

"My Jarl... I didn't… he got in my way?" the final words were more a question to see if they were acceptable, he gave me the dirtiest look any man could ever give.

"I think your execution shall be brought forward, to right now!" he shouted as he drew his axe and swung it at me.

I was slow in comparison to him; fortunately my armour completely shattered his axe as it impacted with my rib cage. I think one of my ribs may have cracked with it as it hurt to breathe after the impact. He looked down at his shattered axe and looked back in disbelief; he raised the haft to bring it down on my unprotected head.

This time I wasted no time in kicking him back through the open doorway into the corridor. I turned and smashed one of the guards to the side with my fist while Craig knocked another head first into a wall and Rachel brought down her staff on the last ones head.

They slumped to the floor; all was still for a few seconds before the sound of running feet brought us to attention.

"Follow me, we need to get Brianna and get out of here!" I yelled to the others.

"How about no." a voice said from behind us as I threw open the door, I turned to see Ulfric standing in the doorway, he was bruising all over his face and hands and god knows where else but he seemed like it was just a warm up.

I realised what he was about to do and ran for the doors as the others ran outside ahead of me.

"**FUS RO DAH**" the shout still caught me even though I was through the doorway, it sent me flying into a snow bank near the wall closest to the city gates.

"Fuck that Noise," I said as I held my head to stop the ringing noise that was reverberating in my skull.

I shook my head and looked around, the others were running towards me and Jarl was starting to stagger out of the doorway, I'd hit him harder than I thought. I struggled up and started half running half staggering for the city gates.

Unlike Whiterun, Windhelm was rather structured rather than being just a conglomeration of buildings the buildings were arranged into large promenades of shops and homes. I ran down the main one trying to see clearly as I went, it cleared slowly and I wasn't able to run straight.

I looked back and saw a few guards running after us while the majority stood around the Jarl, the ones that were coming were suddenly cut off by a bright beam of red fire, it was hanging in the air, running from one edge of a building to the other-side of the promenade. They stopped for fear of getting burnt by the fire, allowing us to make further progress down the way.

I jumped the step to Candlehearth Hall and barrelled through the door into a passing waitress carrying a tray of ales. She and I crashed to the floor and I got a right cross as I stood up again from a rather pissed of dark elf. I looked around for Brianna and noticed her sitting in a booth with a beer.

"Brianna!" I shouted across the inn, subtlety was dead to me. She looked up and quickly gathered her things and ran to join me.

"What's wrong." She whispered as we left the pub.

"The jarl and I had a little falling out." I said as three guards suddenly turned the corner near us.

"What is wrong with you thre?!" she said incredulously.

We turned and sprinted for the city gates, there were guards around them coming for us but I wasn't too bothered by that. I bowled a few out of the way before hurling myself at the door itself. The door itself didn't budge but the area around were hit shattered leaving a large man sized hole in the otherwise impervious gate.

The others jumped through the hole and started sprinting for the other end of the causeway. Arrows flew past us and embedded themselves in snow banks and wooden posts but never one of us. I turned to see twelve of the bastards chasing after us.

I leapt the steps to the ground and landed on my feet before quickly glancing around. There were the stables and other houses of the game and even the carriage that could ferry us around. The carriage, that was it!

"Guys in the back, Craig get on the wheel!" I shouted back to them.

"Why me?!" he shouted back.

"I've seen the certificates at your house, don't pretend otherwise!" he sighed and jumped into the driver's seat, pushing the real driver out of the way.

I jumped in the back as the horse started to gallop along with the carriage in tow. I doubted that the carriage could outrun a horse on its own but it would serve its purposes for now. We shot down the road towards Whiterun, the Guards were firing arrows at us, but they were too far away to actually land a blow. Huh, I thought they would take horses for a ride.

We galloped down the road till we couldn't hear the guards shouting behind us, the horse slowed to a crawl and panted heavily as the work took its toll on the beast. We on the other hand were all whooping and cheering, happy that we were all alive and not lying at the side of the road dead. Brianna threw herself into me and kissed me full on the lips, I returned with just as much gusto. I broke off and realised that the others were silent, surprised expressions all over their faces.

"Did we miss something?" Craig said with a smirk.

"You could say that," Brianna replied playfully.

"Having fun I see," a voice said from above us.

Aeria was sitting astride a massive battle peacock, it was a rather odd sight, a peacock covered all over in golden armour, it really did look like something from the recesses of my weirdest dreams. She held in her hand a long spear and in the other was a great shield with a peacock emblazoned on it. Again, odd.

"I have a gift for you, one that you will want," she said plainly before waving her hand over all of us.

The carriage disappeared as well as the scenery; we were left standing in a large midnight black room. It reminded me of what happens in Assassin's Creed when a sequence ends, it was a worrying sensation.

"Welcome to the end," Aeria pronounced very dramatically.

"Well this sucks," Craig said after a minute of silence.

"As I have told Cameron, defeating the champion of my enemy allows me to grant you a power." I put a hand in the air; she looked at me and nodded.

"First, please explain what the hell has gone on cause I'm lost." She smiled.

"I am one of three… deities if you may, we each have a champion in a realm and they can't help but fight each other, we don't allow them to become allies as that would cause two of us to become two, we would then overpower the third and the whole of reality would be inverted." She said in one breath.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Rachel said from behind me.

"I say inverted, I mean literally, your outsides would become innards and vice versa." She recoiled from Aeria at that.

"Why would that specifically happen?" Craig asked from beside us.

"We made the rules for reality back when reality was new, we were also new and immature, it didn't help matters."

"So we are compelled to kill until we are killed," I said in conclusion, "which brings up the question on how I'm still alive." I said pointedly.

"You can only be killed by another champion, not even age can take you," she said simply, "now that's enough banter, you need to choose a power for yourselves."

Four walls separated us into large squares, I turned to the centre of the "room" and saw a futuristic panel pop up from the ground. It looked like something out of Mass Effect, I could see through the display to the ground behind it.

"Aeria, what's with the console?" I asked the sky.

"I'm providing you with something familiar." She said before going silent.

I prodded the displays and three new screens replaced the old one, these each had a small symbol glowing in the middle of the screen. There was a club, a running man and a lightning bolt. I placed my hand over each and read the names that popped up in the air: combat abilities, physical abilities and extras respectively. I pondered the decision for a second before pushing down on the physical button.

Fire burst into life around me and the consoles disappeared to be replaced with glowing icons that moved, this was getting too bloody elaborate. One showed me jumping out of the way of a club, another was me outrunning a cheetah and the third was me lifting a tree out of the ground.

"So strength, speed and reflexes" I said aloud.

"Yup," Aeria replied.

I thought about the things I could do, I could be stronger but I was probably strong enough by know. Speed would probably complement my strength well but I was more thinking about my little fight with Ulfirc. He would have gutted me if it wasn't for my armour and it bothered me. I pushed into the icon and my vision became insanely sharp. It slowly began to dim until it felt like normal; I stood in the little box for what felt like ages. Finally Aeria spoke to us.

"Now that you've all chosen you will need to test out your new abilities," a column of fire erupted in the middle of the room, not far from where I was standing actually. I yelped and leapt back from the fire; it drifted away and left a cylindrical box where the fire had blazed.

The top opened and out of it came a fucking minigun. It pointed straight at me and started to spin up. I leapt to the side as the first volley of rounds shot at me, the gun swivelled almost instantly and shot a new salvo. I jumped into the air, the bullets just cutting the air below my soles. I landed as bullets cut the air where I had jumped into, the gun was suddenly joined by another gun, the gun shot out and started firing in the gap where the other was silent.

I was constantly moving and spinning as the hail of bullets started to close in on me, some were already ricocheting off of my armour. I landed on the floor and the guns snapped towards me, they sent a hail straight towards me that if I wasn't able to react very quickly I would be a bloody mess by now.

I dropped to my knees and leant back till I was touching the floor. The guns slowly died down till there was just the sound of the guns steaming. I looked up and saw the guns just sitting there, a column of fire engulfed them and left me alone in the arena.

"Very good, that was impressive." Aeria said as she descended on her battle peacock.

"Well I have to say that the turrets were overkill." She laughed lightly.

"Well I had to test you didn't I." there was a thwack from behind me; I turned to see an arrow clenched firmly in my grip.

"You are good, I'm going to enjoy your time as my champion." She smiled.

"How are the others?" she waved her hand and the walls fell away.

Brianna was standing atop a pile of dead spriggans, Rachel was wreathed in fire, water and shadows, and Craig was slinging a large crossbow across his back. We were suddenly thrown back into the world; there was a horrible sense of vertigo and dizziness before landing in a crumpled heap in a field. I rolled over and sat up, a loud crack sounded as my rib cracked more, damn I'd completely forgotten about it. I stood up as straight as I could and started to waddle over to the others.

"Rachel, would you mind?" she looked at my back and nodded before a beam of light hit me, I felt instantly better. I stood up straight and cracked my neck, looking to the others.

"Anyone know where we are?" I looked around their faces no one seemed to know, finally Brianna pointed to something behind me.

I turned and looked up at looming tower; guards patrolled the exterior and the roof. I scanned their armour for any sign of which hold this was. To be honest I could probably have realised where we were thanks to the rolling planes for miles around, we were definitely near to Whiterun by now.

Then it hit me, this was probably the western watchtower, there wasn't an eastern or a south tower and the northern tower was within sight of Whiterun. It was strange to see this place when it wasn't fucked up.

"Please tell me we can stop killing things." Rachel said with a groan, she looked at me hopefully for a few moments. I eventually stopped trying to come up with something and just shrugged. She gave me one of those "Seriously! What the fuck!" face and sank a little.

For now we were out of the frying pan, and if we were lucky we had cleared the fire as well. Well we had a while until the end of the world it seemed so there were plenty of opportunities for it to bugger up. To be honest it would take more than a dragon to get to us.

The sun set in the distance with a wink as we started the final march north-east to Whiterun, the end of the journey.

**That is it for this chapter, there will not be any for a while in which I will assess the way this story will go, any questions will be answered with reason and any other general comments are welcome. SO until next time I post keep thinking of ways this may go.**

**Until next time**

**Hab67t **


	16. What, just What!

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

**Also I am busy with Exam prep so don't expect many more chapters after this one for a while.**

I swung my club at Craig's head. He quickly ducked under the blow and swung his crossbow around into my chest before pulling the trigger. I batted it to the side, the quarrel flying off into the field, and threw him to the ground, another round shot up and cut the air in-front of my nose. I drove my dagger down and it slammed into the earth where he lay, he rolled mere seconds before the blow landed.

He slammed his fist into my cheek as he sprung to his feet; it was quickly followed by another two while he could land blows. I kicked his chest and he flew back into a lonely tree, the leaves rustled and fell. I threw my knife at him; it impaled itself in his sleeve sticking him to the tree. I swaggered over and put my club on his shoulder.

"Surrender yet?" I asked nonchalant.

"Best of five?" he asked with a smirk.

I laughed and pulled my knife from his rough woollen shirt, we'd finally given up on wearing our old school uniforms, they were old, ripped and dirtied beyond all recognition; except for the blazers which wasn't surprising considering they were made from rhino skin almost.

It'd been three months since we'd arrived and in that time we'd been attacked by a large amount of different beasts, I had died and we'd severely pissed off the jarl that is going to kick off a massive civil war. Well I say we, it was mostly me who did the pissing off and I may have kicked him down a hallway to boot.

I pulled him up from the ground and we turned to the girls who were still beating the four shades out of each other. Brianna had adapted her blades with chains that extended from the pommel of the blades and extended into chambers on her wrists, I called them TARDIS chambers as they were much bigger on the inside to accommodate for the forty feet of chain in each.

Rachel on the other hand had been given power over the six elements. I know you'll say that there are only four elements, or 118 if you are more scientific, but it seemed that in actuality there are two more: light and darkness. Now they may seem like ridiculous things to be considered as base elements but in different universes it seemed that the number changes.

Well to cut a long explanation in half, find a thing in the world she can most likely bend it into something. So by that thinking I have tried to not piss her off in-case I am turned into a piece of furniture.

We couldn't see much of their fight as Rachel had decided to construct a small ring of rock, mist and water. There were grunts and snarls before the mist exploded outwards with an abrupt cough of air. Brianna was trapped in stone; it encircled her arms and legs effectively trapping her in a hard wall of rock. She struggled against it before giving up and slumping. Rachel waited a moment and then sent the rock into the earth, it snaked downwards like water.

"Well I think that concludes training for today." Brianna said, she rubbed her wrists as she stood up.

I looked around the field we used about a mile outside of Whiterun. We had to train here since we seemed a bit too destructive for the back of Jorrvaskr. I think Skjor would agree considering he was still trying to pick chips of shrapnel out of his arm after one of Craig's quarrels went wide of its target and burst on a shield boss.

I'd run into Lydia the other day, I forced myself to keep a straight face as she complained at me for knocking some stuff from her hands.

"_Watch what you're doing!" she exclaimed as I looked around at the unexpected collision._

"_Sorry, let me help you." I said leaning down to pick up the fallen pieces of armour._

"_No it's fine I'll do it."_

"_But I'm sworn to carry you're burdens." I said and she gave me an odd look._

"_What makes you say that?" she asked as I stood up._

"_I knocked them from your arms so I must carry them the rest of the way." she looked puzzled._

"_No, just let me have them." I gave them back and she walked off with a perplexed look on her face._

I had waited until she had gone round the corner before silently laughing all the way back to Jorrvaskr. I realise how corny it sounds but when you've been cut off from civilisation for a few months things tend to become funnier than they used to be.

As we walked back through the fields Brianna and I held hands. We'd been together for three months now and everything seemed to be going our way. Well apart from never being able to find privacy outside of leaving the city together, we'd pretty much been having what I assume was a normal relationship.

The other two were walking a little over a dozen metres away; they knew when we two wanted a little privacy. Craig told me they talked about stuff that they missed from home, but I had a feeling they were getting to more personal matters.

We crested a hillock and Whiterun came into view, a sprawling hill city. The clouds were dappled pink in the dying sun. We kept on through the knee high grass towards the city gates, small rodents and insects scurried away as we drew close.

"So what shall we do tomorrow?" I asked as we crossed a small track.

"I don't know, we could go for a drink at the Bannered Mare." We smiled and strolled on.

That's when the engines roared overhead.

I threw my eyes up and watched as a long narrow ship shot across the sky, it was vaguely familiar but in the dying light it was only a silhouette that I could see, it shot across the sky faster than anything in this place, I doubt that the dragons will move that fast.

It passed over Whiterun and disappeared off into the North-West. I stood there for at least a minute staring at the piece of sky it had just occupied. I was trying to comprehend what the hell was going on, if we had to fight against aliens, with guns probably, then we were pretty much screwed.

I looked between the others and they seemed to agree with me. I turned and ran as fast as I could for the city.

**(Not long after)**

"Kodlak, we need to follow that thing." I said as I burst into his study.

He looked up from a book and frowned he looked completely engrossed in the book he now laid on the table. He stood from his chair and put one hand on the pommel of his sword.

"Follow what?" he asked.

"The thing that just flew over, you know, in the sky." I pointed to the roof.

"I didn't hear anything, now stop pestering me and return to your quarters." He sat back in the chair and returned to his book. I walked out and along the richly decorated carpet before stopping just outside my room.

"Mustn't of heard the ship." I muttered under my breath.

"No he was just told to forget." A voice said from behind me.

I spun and was confronted by Aeria; she stood as regal and confident as when I had last seen her, three months ago. She held her staff in her right hand while a laurel crown sat on her head. She looked down at me and gave her usual sardonic smile; it still made me feel a little uneasy.

"Aeria you might want to hide the others may see you." I opened the door to my room.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I've paused time around here, look at that one." She said pointing to a large, muscly high elf who was suspended at a point halfway to setting his foot down. I walked up to her and waved my hand back and forth in-front of her eyes. Not even a blink.

"So I'm guessing that you want me to go see what that thing was." She laughed lightly at that, but all it served to do was tick me off a little.

"I know you want to find out what it is but let me warn you that whoever you find you will have to kill, I expect nothing less."

"Yeah sure whatever, just as long as they aren't too much of a push over." She chortled

"Believe me, you won't find them easy in any way." she blinked out and the elf started on her course again.

I walked up the stairs and strolled over to my friends, they sat around a table near the fire-pit, each held a bottle of ale in hand and sat quietly. Craig noticed me first and downed the last of his ale before standing, the others soon followed suite.

I walked over and we sat back in the chairs, I pulled a free one over from another table. They looked at me expectantly while I mulled over what to say. Finally I found the words and started:

"We are to follow the ship and kill whoever is on-board." I said firmly.

"Is the killing part necessary?" Rachel asked

"Well according to Aeria it is but I wouldn't mind a civil end to this." I said after a pause.

"Well we should get going; this trip should be just over four days if the ship landed anywhere between here and Solitude."

"It shouldn't take that long, we can buy horses from the stables." I looked at Brianna sideways.

"With what?" Craig asked from across the table.

"The gold we collected from Nemeroth plus the gold from all the jobs we'd been doing." I remembered the little pot we kept at the end of Craig's bed in his room. We poured all we earned into it and only took a little out per week; we must have at most six thousand coins if we added the loot from certain jobs.

We went down to the room and started counting out all we had, in total we had two thousand coins while we had around about four thousand coins worth of items: soul gems, ingots and precious stones to name a few.

We bundled it up and headed for the door, we were still in our armour from training, it happened that we were half way across the city before Craig looked down and realised he'd left his sword strapped up in his room. He turned with a curse and legged it back up the hill.

"He'd forget his hands if they weren't stuck on." Brianna muttered.

"That he would, that he would." Rachel said from her right.

I smiled and looked around. We were outside the taverns section of the city; it was a bit like a perpetual pub crawl around here in the winter months. Most of the patients in the temple of Kynareth were from here… for now.

We walked out of the main street into a side alley while we waited, that was the first mistake. Out of the alleyway walked five tall figures, they were dressed in dark leather armour, thieves guild if I wasn't mistaken.

"We'll be taking you're things lad, if that's not too much bother." The odds of it being him.

"Ah Brinjolf, what brings you here?" he arched an eyebrow at that.

"And how do you know my name?" he unsheathed a dagger from his belt.

"Not important, just leave us alone, we really aren't people to mess with." I could read any movement that they moved thanks to my reflexes, if they so much as had a twinge I would notice. So you could imagine I put my hand on a hand that silently slid through the darkness from the side. I caught it and held the wrist.

"Didn't your mother teach you stealing was wrong." I said as the person struggled.

"Release me!" a female voice whined.

"How did you see her, no one has ever caught Vex when she is hiding in the shadows." Brinjolf said astonished.

"Like I said, don't mess with us." He turned and slunk back into the black.

"Guys! Where the hell are you!" Craig shouted as he trotted down the street.

"In here!" Rachel shouted back.

"Where's here!?" he shouted, he stopped at the opening with his back to us.

"Turn around numb nuts." Brianna called to him. He turned around sheepishly.

"Well shall we be on our way." he asked as he walked into the alley.

I was about to answer as I heard a grunt, it was tiny I would have missed it if I wasn't super sensitive. I spun and caught a dagger, the weapon fell from the grip as I tightened it as far as I could, there was also an audible snap as the wrist was pulverised.

"Gah, you bastard!" Vex yelled as she held her limp wrist.

"I told you not to cross us, look what happened." She looked up at me with a look of pure hatred

"I'll have your head for this, mark my words, I'll have it!" she shouted before running off.

"Can we get on the road before one of us decides to start a city wide riot?" Rachel called down from the opening.

**(A mile down the road)**

I sat astride my large black… horse; I really knew nothing about horses. It was really ironic that a few years before this I was really into riding horses. I would ride them as much as I could; then it all changed when my allergies invaded. I would love the feeling of the wind pushing past as I cantered along but one anaphylactic shock later and I hated the bastards with a passion.

I now sat on the back of my horse with a cloth wrapped around my mouth and nose, it did little to stifle the smell. I looked across to the others who seemed to be having a hell of a time while I was playing a game of see how long you could hold a breathe for.

I listened to Craig as the miles rolled past.

"So a man walks into a bar, what does he say?" Craig said.

"What's a bar?" Brianna asked.

"It's like an inn but only serves drinks." Rachel said from her right.

"In that case, I don't know. What does he say?" she asked.

"Ouch," he and Rachel started laughing.

"What? I don't get it," she says perplexed. The laughter slowly died.

"A bar, you know a bar of wood as well as a place to drink. They're homophones." She just seemed to be a bit more confused.

"What's a homophone?" I quit listening to the conversation and turned to stare out over the grassland.

Deer pranced around a grassy hillock while a sabre cat stalked them; it sat poised in a bush. It tensed and shot up towards a large buck with huge antlers. All it got was a mouthful of horn as the buck swung its head around. It was a beautiful coincidence and it was enough for the deer to escape while the sabre cat picked itself up from the ground.

It looked down the hill and seemed to look us over from the hill; it must have rejected us as food because it turned and trotted off after the deer. I looked over the rest of the plain, nothing moved for over a mile.

We passed a series of large rocks where the remains of a fire lay. It then struck me that this was the place where we had camped that first night on our first quest, it was strange to be here after what felt like a lifetime. I dismounted and walked over to the fire pit. I poked at the remains and found them to be surprisingly warm; someone had camped here not long ago.

I looked through the remains of what they'd left behind, food refuse and other shit but something glinted in a bush. I pulled the bush's branches to the side and pulled out something was lost to us. It was a small dagger, made of steel with small details. It was Rachel's dagger, it looked old and a little worn but still useful.

"Here, I think this would be of use to you." I said turning to her and placing it in her hand.

"What's this doing here? I thought it was completely lost." She held the old blade in her hand.

"That would be mine." A voice boomed from somewhere.

"Shit." I whispered as 28 patches of grass around us were pushed into the ground.

**And that is it from the second arc of this story. As it said at the top there won't be much in the next while so get ready for the rest after early February. This is just a warm up for the main event and believe me there will be good shit to come… well at least I think there will.**

**So until then, or earlier, you never know,**

**Hab67t**


	17. Drinks and Drama

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

Out of the light fourteen figures came. They were a mix of men and women, and of varying physical descriptions. But the one who caught my eye was a massive Redguard with a huge grey beard; one eye was milky white with a light netting of scars around the lid. He stood bare chested which showed off rippling muscles and a huge scar that ran from shoulder to navel. In short this guy was built like an iron shit house.

I would think my abilities above his but there was something about him, like a wave radiating from him. It made me think that this guy had more to him than muscles denser than steel, it wasn't pleasant, like watching an eclipse even with the glasses on.

He smiled and his teeth showed, two massive incisors extended from both rows of teeth. These nasty fuckers looked serrated and sharper than a kitchen cleaver; in short I didn't want to get to know them at a more personal level.

I looked to his friends and noticed that they too had these accessories. These weren't the vampires of the game, I was sure only Argonians and Khajiit grew fangs in Vampirism, so these were a new type or were something more… artificial.

"Hi, I don't think we've met." I said as the big bloke strolled towards us.

"We haven't you'd remember that particular encounter." He stood at least four feet taller than me.

"So… can we do anything for you?" I asked as he stood; his chest less than a foot from my face. It was strangely cold, I guess you never know what a vampire will be like until he is in your face; and they are like emptiness, they are dead and you can literally feel it.

"You could do something for her, there's a nest of vampires not far out of Morthal, I'm told you know about this specific nest, if you purge it I'm sure she'll be pleased."

He turned to walk away from us. I caught his arm and he turned to glower down at me; I shrunk a little under his withering stare.

"Who is she?" I managed to squeak out.

"Don't be a fool boy, you know who she is." He walked off.

"What about this?" Rachel called after him, the dagger held in her hand. He snapped his fingers and it flew into his grip. All the vampires changed into shadows and vanished without a trace.

"The fuck was that?" Craig asked

"We got hired to clear some vampires out." I said from in front.

"What's special about these ones? Why do you know about this one in particular?"

"Because this particular nest is the home to a Master vampire that I have a personal dislike for."

"But why?" he asked again.

"As he got a child killed." I answered before returning to the horses with the others.

I remembered this bastard from the game, I used to go straight to Morthal to hunt this bastard down, I don't know what made me hate him so much but if I thought about it, I would have to say it was because through his malignancy a child was killed. I know you'll think I'm taking it too seriously but to me it was now real life.

I wondered when the fire would happen; I was never one for specific dates. I knew that the game started in Last Seed but other than that I was clueless. It mattered little, if I could prevent the needless death of a child I would take it. Screw consequences, I was going to do this.

I looked back at the others and saw them looking worried; it was a puzzling thing to see. I thought they would be with me on the "kill vampires" boat but they seemed more hesitant than I thought they would be.

"Come on, we need to reach Morthal!" I yelled back over my shoulder.

"Cameron, you're being too hasty." Brianna said.

"Am I? I thought killing a child murdered would be right up our street." I turned my horse around to block the road.

"We need to think about this, that guy stunk of deceit; what if he is preparing a trap for us down there?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Then we kill him to, I won't let anyone stand in my way. You guys know there's little that can." I turned the horse.

"Yes and he looked like someone who could."

"We'll see about that." I muttered darkly.

**(A few hours later)**

We stopped at the stables outside of the inn. I climbed from the saddle and strapped my horse to the post; it whinnied and ate some hay. I looked to the others; they dismounted and tied up their horses.

"We'll stop here and go for the nest tomorrow, but first we need a rest." I walked over and took Brianna's hand, she smiled tiredly.

"Who's up for a drink?" I asked happily.

"Least you've lost your bastard edge." Craig said as he passed me. I smiled and followed them into the inn.

**(I doubt you want to read about us getting drunk, and to be honest I don't remember a large portion of it)**

I stumbled into one of the rooms we'd hired for the night, a bottle clutched in my hand and Craig's shoulder clutched in my other as he staggered along behind me. We were both grinning like idiots as I collapsed unexpectedly onto the floor my head glancing off of the beds in the back of the room. I groaned and pushed myself into a sitting position with my back to the bed.

"It's been too long since we've done something like this." Craig chuckled as he slumped down onto the bed opposite me.

"I don't remember ever getting hammered back home." I giggled from my seat.

"I mean; something that means we can just forget our troubles for a few hours, we've hardly taken a breath since we arrived." He slid from the bed to the floor.

"True, we've had a rough couple months." I hiccupped loudly.

"Speaking of which, how long till it all kicks off?" he drained the last of the drink form his bottle before letting it roll.

"Well… we've been here three months so that makes it about November time, I think that's "Sun's Dusk" over here." He lay down on the floor and tried to look at me from where he was lying.

"How long then?" he gurgled a little.

"At least nine months but it may be less." I laid my now throbbing head to the floor to take away some of the pain.

"Sounds like you found out you got someone pregnant." He laughed loudly.

"Don't tell Brianna she'd flip." I gurgled and rolled onto my back, he laughed slightly quieter but soon dropped off into deep sonorous sleep.

I stared up at the ceiling before slowly drifting off on an alcohol fuelled dream.

**(Next Morning)**

I woke to the smell of burnt wood. At first I thought it must have just been the fire pit in the middle of the hall but then the haze surrounding my mind cleared and I could hear the sound of sobbing. I sprung up and gripped my forehead as a monumental headache smashed into me full on. I stumbled to the doorway before turning and strapping on my things. I staggered along the hill and threw open the door.

I looked down the road and watched as the town guard smashed their way through the door and into the charred house at the bottom of the hill. I had no way of knowing if it was burning or had been burned yesterday and thanks to cruel irony it was now burned to the ground when I had the ability to save it.

I gripped the handle of my club as I sunk to my feet, I growled darkly in a low voice as Craig stumbled out of inn and looked down the street. He looked down at me and sighed before turning and going back inside. He came out a few minutes later with the girls; both were sleepy and nursed their heads as the hangover extracted its pound of flesh from them.

"That's the house I guess." Brianna said quietly from the door. I nodded slowly and got back to my feet.

"What I'm about to do is something you can't stop me doing." I stormed off towards the nearest town guard.

"Where does Alva live?" I asked as politely as I managed.

"There's only two Alva's that live in this town, which one are you looking for?" he said compliantly.

"She's young, a bit pretty." He thought for a time.

"She lives near the Jarl's quarters at the side of the lake, why?" I turned and walked away without a word.

"How did you know that would work?" Rachel said as she caught up to me.

"Pure luck, but we may have the guards after us soon so go back to the inn and get your things." I gestured to how she was wrapped in a slightly dirty shirt and trousers.

She turned and grabbed the others and they started back to the inn. I had drawn my dagger and kept it close to my side under my cloak, the white and gold of the griffin upon it was dirty and worn from three months of use.

I turned a corner then another before coming to a long road that showed me right up to the lake side. I walked swiftly along the road and proceeded along the board walk. I gripped the blade tightly as I climbed the steps of the vampire's house.

I was about to open the door when it swung open and two long arms grabbed me from the darkness. They were unnaturally strong as they threw me across the room into a shelf stacked with soul gems. They gathered around me as the vampire turned to look at me, it was her. Alva.

I stood and brought out my dagger, she smiled evilly, which was hard to keep my eyes off of as four huge, sharp incisors grew. I swallowed and sprang at her, my dagger in an ice pick hold. My dagger cut straight through the air where she had been. I turned and slashed as she appeared behind me, yet again she disappeared.

"You're stronger than I thought you'd be, faster too." I said to the darkness.

"I'm nothing compared to my master, you won't live to meet him." I felt the air around me start to roil and froth as she charged at speeds that would stun a normal man. I reacted and threw my hand out and only managed to get myself thrown across the room. I drew my club and looked at the darkness around me, I crouched and prepared myself for an attack from any direction… any direction.

I looked up and saw nothing except the roof beams. That's when the thing slammed into me from the darkness, tackling me into the wall. I brought my fist down on the things back, it shrieked as I brought it down again and again. It was clawing at my armour, it didn't break through but I could hear the armour shriek as it was bent by the things strength. I brought my knee up into its midriff; it buckled and fell to the ground. I picked up my club from the ground where it had fallen; I placed it on the things head and readied to bring it down.

Quick as lightning, Alva threw a hand up and caught my neck. It started to crush my throat and lifted me against the wall. I fought for breath as she crushed me against the wall.

"It's a shame; I would have loved to make a slave from you. Sadly, you must die." She licked her huge fangs.

"That's my friend, Bitch!" Craig yelled as he unloaded a salvo of quarrels into her back. Most broke through and stuck out of her stomach. She started to laugh evilly. What is it with vampires and being evil?

"You're going to have to try harder if you want me on my back." I was trying to not hear the double entendre in that, it didn't work.

"Fire for the fucking heart!" I choked out as she dropped me to the floor.

Craig tried to unleash another volley but she blinked over to him and kicked him into the corner. He hit the wall with a sickening thud and slumped to the floor unconscious. I struggled to my feet as she pulled a quarrel from her gut and prepared to stab Craig with it. She wasn't going to get my best friend.

I threw my dagger and it punched into her shoulder, my aim was off due to the fact she had recently kicked me black and blue. She howled and turned to face me, a ferocious snarl on her face. I looked at the club in my hand and pointed it at her chest.

"What are you going to do with that? It won't do you any good." She laughed as her chest pushed into the tip of the club; she smiled as her eyes went a deep red.

"Back off demon!" Brianna yelled as she charged towards us.

Alva turned and snarled, she brought back the hand with a quarrel in it, it snapped forward and the quarrel shot straight forward into Brianna's chest, it punched through her steel armour and shot out the other side, embedding itself in the wall beside Craig.

I yelled and extended the spike in my club. It punched through Alva's heart and passed out of the other side before I retracted it. She slumped to the floor with a sigh, blood poured out of the holes that dotted her body.

I ran over to Brianna she was bleeding heavily and moaned quietly as she struggled to stay awake. I clamped a hand over both sides of the wound. Blood seeped through my fingers and added to the pool below us.

Rachel burst in and looked down at us.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" I yelled as she knelt down beside me.

"What can I do?" I asked as she looked over the damage.

"Hold the other side of the wound. Hold it tight." I put both hands on the underside and looked down at her face.

She stared up at me rigidly and I tried to smile, just something to reassure her.

"Brace." Rachel said and light seared down the inside of the hole. Brianna screamed loudly as the flesh inside the wound cauterised and sealed off the wound.

"I need to pack the wound with something to stop it bleeding again." She thrust her hand to the door and a rock shot into it. She dipped it in the blood on the floor and held it up.

It started to morph in her hands as she whispered words under her breath; it became like a liquid and flowed into the gaping hole in Brianna's shoulder. It became solid again and left a patch of pink skin where the hole had been.

"How did you do that?" I asked confused.

"The rock is made of carbon, the same as human flesh. All I needed was some genetic material and I was able to reconstruct her biological figure." I looked at her strangely.

"I never had you pegged as the scientific type." She smiled slightly.

I looked down at Brianna; she was pale and held my arm in a vice like grip. I took hold of her hand and pulled her back to her feet. She swayed a little before she was back to what I assumed was herself. I pulled Craig up after giving him a light smack in the face. It jerked him awake and he held the dent in his armour where Alva had kicked him.

"She was a right tit." He said as he stood up from the floor.

"Come on, we need to show this to the jarl." Rachel said, lifting the body with a column of air.

"Agreed," I walked out of the door.

**Sorry I haven't posted this in a while but I'm using a half hour break between studying to finish this and put it on the internet, just remember that in two weeks today I'll be free to post this as much I can and want. So keep yourselves ready for more, and get ready for some new faces.**

**As always**

**-Hab67t**


	18. i like my vamp extra crispy

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

I strode out of the door first; the boardwalk was abandoned with only a few guards standing outside of the jarl's quarters along the way. A column of smoke rose from the bottom of the hill and the air tasted of ash. I looked back to see the corpse of Alva drift out of the opening, the tattered remains of her robe was soaked with her blood and it dripped from her in small rivulets.

I stepped aside as it floated past me and onto the porch, Rachel held her hand out to steady the air carrying it, air was unpredictable unlike the other elements according to Rachel, something about how it was so much more vast in scope than the others, didn't make any sense to me.

Rachel supported Brianna under her other arm; she was sickly pale and glistened in a cold sweat. I took her from Rachel who focused her energies on the air. Craig stumbled out after us; the dent in his armour was pushing into his chest and looked to be restricting his breathing. He pulled it off and punched it with his armoured glove until it was more like a lump than a crater.

"Let's not do that again," Brianna whispered from next to me.

"Sorry, looks like we may need to, a whole nest in fact," she gave me a week smile.

"That's just what I hate about you," I looked at her confused.

"You never dumb down bad stuff," she smiled a little more.

I was about to respond but a surprised yelp from the boardwalk made me look round. The feet of the corpse had burst into flames, Rachel was trying to beat the flames out with some dirt she had summoned but the flames were just mounting.

"What the fuck happened!" Craig yelled as he tried to beat it down with a rag he found.

Suddenly Rachel threw the body back into the house, the flames dying as soon as it passed through the door.

"Would you care to explain as to why that just happened?" I asked as the smell of burning flesh flooded our nostrils.

"Well several accounts dating back to the middle-ages have vampires either blistering or outright burning in sunlight, what happens in skyrim though?"

"Vampires tend to just blister, I've never heard of them bursting into flames,"

"It must be due to the fact that even though they are more powerful beings, they also have amplified weaknesses." I nodded slowly.

"Do you think that applies to us as well?"

"Well I can't stop getting stabbed, maybe that's something." I said covering my nose from the smell of rotting corpse.

"No, I think you just have no concept of blocking, I mean real disadvantages,"

"I can't think of any that are apparent, maybe we are some sort of exception,"

"I doubt Aeria would be that kind to us, we need to take weaknesses for every advantage or that's what it feels like," Craig said from the house, wrapping the corpse in a large cloth he had found.

"Well what they are, I don't know and I doubt they really matter at the moment," Craig slung the corpse over his shoulder and walked out and along the boardwalk. Small areas where flesh wasn't covered burst into flames.

"What will we do afterwards," Brianna asked, the question caught me. Originally we were just going to kill a bunch of normal speed vampires but now we were looking at fighting what seemed like the most dangerous creatures in the land.

"I'll think of something, I have to." I said as I help her along to a bench.

"You don't have to do everything alone, we're here for you. You take most of the responsibility for us and tear yourself apart when anything bad happens. You need to slow down and realise that we can take care of ourselves also."

"I know but I can't help think that it's my fault," she took my chin in her hand.

"Whatever happens to me, just remember that it isn't your fault." She kissed me and broke of quickly.

"You're wrong; because of me you've been in more danger than you would have been if I'd just stayed at home," she laughed and punched my shoulder.

"If we're going to be a couple you've got to stop telling me I'm wrong," she smiled and that just made me smile back.

"Oh, and you can tell me that," she nodded, "where's the fairness in that?" she smiled wider.

"There isn't any, that's how it works," I laughed and looked over to the others they were waiting by the door to the jarl's longhouse; the body slumped against the wall.

"Come on we need to get moving, these über-vamps won't roll over and die." I helped her back to her feet and steadied her before we walked over to the others.

"You two had enough time together or would you rather we rented you a room to work out your problems," Craig smirked.

"Go screw yourself, we need to show this to the jarl now," I hoisted the body and clumped off towards the door.

"Why show the jarl, we could go straight there," Rachel said.

"As she deserves to know what killed her people," I called back.

I marched into the hall, the body hung over my back like some prize hind. Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, was talking with her thanes when I dumped the body in the middle of the floor. She didn't seem to notice until I loudly coughed.

"And what rude, un-introduced guest is this?" she called to her… secretary, is that the right word, you know the person you talk to about houses and shit.

"I don't know, they aren't on your list," he shifted nervously on the spot.

"I'll give you a minute to explain who you are; if you fail I'll lock you in the dungeons and forget about you."

"I'd thought you might want to meet the person who burned down that house last night," I kicked the corpse.

"And who is that?" she gestured to the body.

"You know Alva?" I pulled the sheet from the body and it rolled towards the jarl.

"Guards! This boy has killed a citizen," massive over-reaction then.

Thinking fast I kicked the arm of the she-devil into a beam of light glinting from the windows above. It immediately burst into flame, the guards that were piling in stopped and stared as the body turned into a pyre.

"What in Soverngarde was that!" she yelled as the flames vanished almost as quickly as they had come, leaving the skeleton of the beast behind.

"Alva here was a vampire, a new much more deadly type," I picked up the skull and drew attention to the enlarged incisors.

She seemed to compose herself and walked over to me and the others, she motioned to a few guards who quickly picked up the bones and took them away, she took a stronger grip of my shoulder than I thought she could manage.

"Thanks to you, the deaths of three of my people were avenged but if there are more of these beasts then you must eradicate them. I will give you a contingent of my men and anything else you may need." I nodded gratefully, the men would be useless in this, it was more for the thing about avenging the deaths.

Wait, she said three deaths, there was meant to be only two deaths.

"Who died, who specifically died?" I said worriedly

"The man Hroggar, his wife and his young daughter Helgi, why does it make a difference," I clenched my fist and shook my head.

"Nothing, just wondering who fell prey to this beast. I won't bother you further; me and my friends will go and stamp these beasts out."

"With my soldiers help," she added as I walked away.

"They won't help," I muttered under my breath.

**(Later)**

We were slogging through the swamp; the toxic sludge was rising up to our shins and making life generally unpleasant. We tried hopping to different islands in the quagmire but they were few and far between so we steeled our resolves and waded through the filth. A contingent of twelve guards clambered along behind us, their heavy mail and helmets were weighing them down.

The captain of the guards was one Haknir Wolftooth, a large man built like he could carry the load of an ox plus one of said beast of burden. He had a jagged three clawed scar running down his left arm while a similar, yet much smaller, mark ran across his bald scalp from left to right. He was plaited in steel while at his side rested a large axe with a bear carved into the haft of the weapon.

He waded through the slime like this was any other day out in the wilderness, he occasionally swatted any insects that thought it prudent to feast on him. Each small arthropod was met with a low curse and a growl, there was almost something bestial about him. He had a great bushy beard that made him look like he'd been trapped in the wilderness alone for several months.

There was a gagging sound from my right then a loud heaving noise I turned to the sight of Brianna bent over off to the side. She groggily straightened up and kept clambering over the mucky terrain, she looked like hell and I was worried. Since we'd left the town she'd gradually turned pale and started to shiver.

The air of the swamp made the air uncomfortably hot in armour and she seemed to react like this was the arctic-circle. I scrambled over to her as she slipped in the muck and helped her to her feet. She looked at me and winced as she tried to walk further.

"You need to rest for a while," I said as she tried to scale a small hillock of grass.

"We need to keep going, we can't be here when it's dark," she tried to rise but I held her down.

"There's no point walking into their lair if we're beaten apart already, rest," she struggled weakly but relented quickly.

The air was quiet, the sound of insects was dulled by the cloying air and the only other sound was that of everyone panting heavily under their armour. The whole place stunk horribly and the light was slowly sinking into the west. We would either need to turn back and try to out run the vamps as they left their hovel or we could push on and face them on their own terms.

"We should go," Craig muttered from my side.

"I know, but where?" he seemed to consider the question.

"On towards the cave, if they are so powerful then they won't expect an attack on their home at night." I nodded and held my arm out to Brianna, she took it and I heaved her to her feet.

Haknir yelled for the others to get moving and we continued our long sojourn through the dark liquid.

**(Really not that long after, like half an hour)**

The cave was yawning before us, the darkness stretched out in lecherous waves from the centre of the mouth. Whispering could be heard coming from deeper inside, it was mind numbing, it seemed to crawl into your skull and rattle about.

The light was seeping over the hills behind us and the noise of insects was silenced, it felt entirely different to how it did not half an hour before. I could feel my heart in my throat, everything around me was in perfect focus; everything from the dust falling from the roof of the cave to the swaying grass at my feet.

"Light's nearly gone, we should hit them now," Haknir said from my left.

"They won't be expecting an attack from the moment they step out of the cave," he looked sideways at me.

"But from what you've said so far, they're many times more powerful than any vampire before now, what difference will a surprise attack in the dark make?" I pointed to Rachel further along the line of prone forms.

"my friend's going to blind them with a flash of light when we attack, all you need to know is to aim for the heart or the neck, nothing else will kill them," we had positioned Craig and a couple of the guards that had bows further back in the marshes, they were to unleash a volley on the vamps before we charged into the fray.

The last of the light dwindled and puttered out leaving us in complete darkness. The soundless night surrounded us for what felt like hours but could only have been a handful of seconds. Then it came. A thumping noise, then another, then another, more sounded till the sound of feet marching out of the cave was not stop.

From what I could see there was only about twelve of them yet, these ones were different. Unlike Alva who was more or less human save for the "slight" reaction to sunlight, these were horrible, grotesque beasts.

They were huge bloated corpses, blood poured down their faces and the foulest smell I'd ever smelt issued from them. They shambled forward, some on twisted and deformed stumps instead of legs while others lurched on the ruined stump of a leg.

They were different to any of the vampires I'd ever seen; they seemed more like zombies than any other type of undead beast. Something was nagging at the back of my mind, something about old stories from Eastern Europe.

If I was correct, then originally, vampires were huge bloated bodies that leaked blood they had no supernatural abilities than the need to feed on the blood of others. They would then hopefully die like normal vampires, head or hearts were the key.

"Rachel," I whispered as low as I could manage.

The air in-front of the vampires erupted into light; it swirled for a second then instantly died. The vampires were non-pulsed by the whole thing; they seemed vaguely amused by the whole show rather than the slightest fear. Scratch light off of proto-vamps weaknesses then.

Arrows whistled out of the darkness and embedded themselves in the vampires as they milled around outside the mouth of the cave. Most were just hits to the stomach or in some lucky cases the head. Unfortunately it seemed that vamps could survive cranial trauma as those struck in the head seemed only confused as to why this had happened.

"Up! Up and attack!" Haknir yelled as he threw himself from the dirt.

We set to work on the beasts; they flooded towards us as the prospect of fresh blood took over their primitive minds. They died quickly once their hearts were found; the necks were swollen and hard to cut through. Blood and caustic gases flooded from each rent that was wrought on their forms, the battle cries eventually were replaced by coughing as the last of the beasts collapsed.

"Is that it? Is that all you got!" a particularly gung-ho guard yelled at the cave mouth.

The guard then let out a strange mewling sound as he peeled like a banana down the middle. The slight celebration was cut when everyone noticed the corpse. Out of the cave marched what looked like five tall figures, they stopped as a fifth materialised just in-front of where the guard had just been standing his right arm was visibly darker than the rest of his pale skin.

His head was covered in a hood and he seemed to consider us with a cold air of disdain. He extended one white, clawed finger and spoke one horrible sentence, his voice sounded like nails being dragged over concrete right beside your ear.

"Take the champion and his lackeys, kill the rest."

**And that is it for this instalment, **

**Sorry for the long wait I'm truly sorry, but shit happens when exam diets get in the way. I should be able to get back to writing at ****LEAST**** once a week after this, any questions on how this is going to pan out just ask, I'll try to be vague but I'm horrible at it with spoilers, any other general comments on the text as a whole are appreciated.**

**As always, and I do enjoy writing this for you,**

**Hab67t **


	19. complications are a bitch

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

I woke in a dank, dark room. The smell of decay and rotting flesh permeated the cramped space. I could see maybe three feet in any direction; water was dripping through the darkness and splashing in my face. My hand crept up to the bloody knot on the crown of my head, fire shot through me as I lightly brushed it causing me to wince.

I could hear the others, shallow breath was coming from my right while stronger, more healthy breath came from my left and behind me. There was a hoarse coughing every now and then in the darkness.

Eternity seemed to pass every second as I lay there on the "bed"; it was more like a plank with a couple strands of hay. I shifted minutely as an ache settled into my spine; the board creaked loudly as I wriggled.

I slowly stood up from the board and shuffled to the wall with my hands out-stretched. I collided with a low shelf which tipped me forward into the wall, nose first. It burst with blood and my hand rushed to fill the breach.

"God Fucking dammit!" I yelled into my hand as it became drenched in blood.

There was a loud groan from the back wall as Craig rolled over and promptly crashed to the floor, he cursed loudly and picked himself up off of the floor. He cracked his neck and stumbled over to beside me; I caught him before he could get his nose stove in like I did.

"Who's that?" he asked as he gripped on to my arm.

"Cameron, careful there's something hard down here," I kicked the wall with my armoured boot, it rang as the metal and rock collided.

"Why does that matter?" he asked.

I swapped hands and let him feel the blood soaked one.

"I'll give you a clue, this hand is not covered in water," he recoiled and tripped on the shelf, there was a loud shout of, "Oh cock," as he also smacked his face off of the floor.

"And that's jenga," I said as I pulled him back to his feet.

"What do we do now?" he asked as we cautiously sat down on the shelf, the bleeding had mostly subsided in my nose but I still held it making my voice sound strange.

"I think first we need some light; that means we need to get Rachel up," I stood up and shuffled to the sound of her breathing.

"Rachel, get up," I shook the shape in the darkness.

"Who the Fuck is Rachel?" a voice said from the darkness.

The shape shrugged off the rough woollen sheet and looked at me through the dim light, my eyes had adjusted and I could vaguely see a mane of burnished red hair and sparkling blue eyes. The person rose from the plank and threw its feet over the side.

The person stood and stretched out its hand until it was wrapped around my hand. It stayed there for a few moments before it suddenly released me and sat back on the plank.

"So Cameron, how long did it take the strix to take you and your friends down?" the female voice said from the bed.

"How do you know my name, and what are the strix?"

"First, I can read your memories through touch, like protheans in Mass Effect. Second, the strix are the uber vamps that you faced in front of the cave entrance."

"Oh, what about the zombies?" she looked up at me with a look of confusion.

"They're not zombies; they're strigoi, an earlier version of vampire dating back to the thirteenth century. Between them, the strix and the shifters, they make up the Faustian coven." She hunched over and sighed.

"What's your name?" I asked taking a seat on a plank across from her.

"Mira, just Mira." She nodded to herself.

"How long you been here, you sound like you've done your research," she looked up at me and frowned.

"What month is it?" she asked curtly.

"November, or a little earlier," she chuckled.

"Three months, or a little later," she chuckled louder.

"You arrived here at the same time as us?" she had stopped laughing and had since taken to inspecting my face.

"No, I've been doing this for years now, getting on for nearly five. I left in 2012 and I'm still alive in 2017."

"It's still 2012, you can't have been away five years, and what do you mean "still alive"?"

"You're shitting me, I've been away for five years and you say time's not moved on!" she said in exasperation.

"What did you mean by "still alive"?" I asked louder.

"You don't know then. We champions, though in a way immortal, only have a life expectancy of just over a year," she smiled crookedly.

"Huh, figures," Craig said from across the other side of the room.

"I know right, those dragons are gonna chew you up and spit you out." She said mockingly.

"I don't know about that, we should do quite well," she chuckled at me, "What don't think we can do it?"

"They seem to have put you in your test world early, so you won't know this yet but after a certain amount of time you're thrown into a universe and make you fight something that you will have nearly no chance of overcoming," she clapped her hands down on her knees.

"What did you face then?" I asked as she started to stroll around the room.

"You seen Alien vs Predator 2?" I was a little confused.

"Yeah, what of it?" she spun and looked down at me.

"I had to fight the pred-alien on the roof with the nuke," she smiled down at me.

"How the hell did you escape that?" I asked incredulously.

"I shot it a shit load of times, things tend to die after that, as for the nuke, it still got me but I just spent the required year in purgatory." she smiled sardonically.

I chucked and stood from the plank and walked over to the door, Mira was an interesting addition to the room but there was one thing that was bugging me.

Where was Rachel?

**(Rachel)**

I woke up chained to a wall; that was the good news.

I looked up and groaned as sunlight flooded into the room from a large crack that spread across the ceiling. I strained at my manacles but they wouldn't budge, bruises covered the area around them along with a smattering of bloody welts.

"Come on you little bastards!" I growled at the metal loops around my wrists.

"Cursing at them won't make them break faster," a voice so cruel it put Nemeroth to shame.

"Who's there?" I shouted into the dark recesses of the room where the light from the roof didn't shine.

"You don't know me and you should be glad about that, most people who I have the pleasure of meeting end up dead soon after," he chuckled darkly.

"Who are you?" I asked loudly, unperturbed by what he said.

"I am Movarth." He said, walking from the shadows into the light of day.

He was a large, thin man. His face was gaunt and as inhospitable as the middle of the arctic, no emotion flitted across it yet in his dark, bloodshot eyes the hate and rage of a thousand years of murder lingered like poison in a well. He was dressed in light plates of steel while a great cloak fell over his shoulders, his iron capped boots made an annoying clacking sound each time he took a step.

"How aren't you burning?" I asked shocked as he walked up to me and slid a sharp nail across my cheek, drawing blood.

"I'm no lowly vampire, I'm more than they could ever be, I'm a champion of the eternal three." He laughed as he drew his claws across my exposed stomach, I grunted in pain as the blood dripped onto the slabs of the room.

"I'll kill you, I swear to those above that I'll mount your head on a wall!" I yelled as blood freely flowed down to the floor.

"You won't get the chance, you have to get through them first," he chuckled as a group of massive vampires crowded into the room. These weren't the ultra-fast vampires from before, these were something… worse, more animalistic.

"You've met the strigoi and the strix, now meet the shifters." With that the beasts howled and changed into a panoply of different creatures.

Some became small and vicious birds with glinting wings while others became huge grey wolves or even bears. Their eyes were dark and bloody and each smiled with murderous abandon, each salivating as they formed a circle around me and Movarth.

"You won't last the night, so you better escape fast and make a good last stand," he walked from the room with a laugh like the roar of an inferno.

"… Well fuck," I said as the blood pooled at my feet, they seemed to sniff at the puddle in eager temptation.

I felt for the triggers inside myself, the six feelings that I could activate to summon my powers over the elements, they each were hard to describe but to me felt like the most simplistic things that have ever existed.

I willed the earth to rise around me, it roiled and boiled like a disturbed ocean before it shot to my restraints and absorbed them into the floor. I stood and rubbed my wrists; the shifters around me were champing and growling as I formed a rudimentary blade out of the steel manacles.

"Come on you fucks, I've got all day." I yelled as I threw the blade at a huge mastiff. The blade bounced off of its thick coat which made the rest howl in laughter.

There was a horrible ripping sound as I angrily shot a pillar of sharpened rock through the chest of the same beast, impaling it to the wall. It gasped then turned back into a hulking man, blood trickled down its jaws, finally dead.

The others stopped their tirade of jeers and eyed me warily. Most bared their fangs in violent snarls while the birds scraped their wings back and forth across the floor, cutting small grooves where they landed.

"Like I said, I have all day," I smiled and they growled back.

**(Cameron)**

"She's getting worse," I said as Brianna's soaring temperature started to eclipse the sun.

"What can we do?" Mira said as she stood there with her hands crossed.

"We have to get out of here, then we can find help," I brought my fist down on the door but it didn't budge.

"Don't bother, I've been trying to pummel my way through that door for months, it won't budge," I hit it again, harder.

"Craig you're good with mechanisms and the like, come see what you can do," he trotted over and looked along the bolts that were visible through the crack by the door.

"If I had a knife I could try to pry the hinges off of the door. You see despite the door being made of damn tough wood, the areas of most use, namely the joints are starting to rot away," he stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"So if we were to put enough force in the right area, we could break down the door," he considered it for a second before shaking his head.

"Even if you could smash it off of its hinges then you'd still have to deal with the three locks that would easily support the door in place of the hinges," he slumped.

I thought about what he'd said, it was futile and useless to take it off of the hinges. Yet there may be something we could do with them, something that would get us out of here and right into the mess of a massive nest of vampires. Hell, why not.

"Mira, when do they usually bring us food?" Craig asked suddenly.

She considered the question for a while, "I would presume around nightfall, but it's impossible to tell in here," Craig contemplated for a second, he looked at the door, me and Mira before finally saying,

"Cameron, try to kick the hinges off the door, Mira is there anything in here that's remotely sharp?"

"There's stone all over the ground, I'm sure that you'll find a couple sharp loose shards," she rooted around before pulling up a long thin dagger like stone.

"Right get to work on sharpening that wood," he said pointing to the plank that he was sleeping on.

"It's a bit wide to be a stake," she said, I walked over and split the wood into lengths.

I turned to the door and threw all the force I could behind my foot, the door shuddered but nothing else. I hit it again and again until I was rewarded with the sound wood splintering and metal falling and ringing off of the floor. I aimed lower for the other hinge and over the course of me repeatedly beating it, the other hinge eventually broke free aswell.

"I'm through," I called back to the others, they were both deep into sharpening the wood into stakes.

"Good, come help us," I started off towards the pile of planks.

"Cameron," Brianna whispered from her bed. I rushed over to her side.

"What is it? What do you need?" she put her hand to my face.

"I… I can't see," she whispered hoarsely.

"It's completely dark in here, we can't really see either," I held the hand by my face.

"No, I could see before but now, everything is black," she coughed nastily.

"How do you feel?" I asked worriedly

"Like… like there's something coursing through my veins that wants to kill me," she was shaking like it was cold yet the air was muggy.

"That sounds familiar," Mira muttered from across the room.

"What?" Craig asked peering at her through the gloom.

"That's a stage three symptom of vampirism," she said as she propped another stake against the wall, "stage one is a light headache, second is vomiting and we're at stage three of five; blindness and strange sensations," she set to work on the next stake.

"What happens next?" I asked holding Brianna close.

"Her fangs come in and blood will start to flow," I glared at her from my spot. It wasn't her fault but I was angry at her for being so blunt, it wasn't something rational but I felt it was her fault.

"How long?" I choke out in anger.

"Anywhere from five minutes to a whole day this isn't a cut and dried disease, it's… sentient almost." There was a breath of air from the corridor.

"Was that one of them?" Craig asked gripping a stake in an ice-pick hold.

"Yes, they don't usually come around here unless they are to feed me, but they would have given us food by now," there were more breaths. It was freaky, something big must be happening.

In the distance the cries of strix rose and intermingled with the roars of the more feral strigoi, the baying grew in intensity, louder and louder. They seemed to be charging down the corridor almost, I looked at Mira with a pointed look but she responded with a shrug.

"What the fuck is going on?" Craig asked, trying to see down the door crack.

CRASH! A large section of wall fell in hazardously close to where Brianna was lying in my arms. The wall rushed back into the gap and formed into a stone man in the flickering candle light of the corridor. Its eyes glowed a bright red and it roared from its stone mouth, smoke and fire pouring out.

"So much for our plan!" Craig yelled over the noise of battle. I held Brianna in the crooks of my arms, in the light she looked deathly pale and her eyes were wreathed in black, necrotic skin.

I stepped through the breach in our cell last, Mira and Craig already arming themselves with weapons from fallen vampires. The corpses of vampires and rock warriors littered the floor, there seemed to be no sign of the person responsible for these soldiers. Blood seeped throughout the hallway, the din of battle close by.

"What now!" I yelled over the noise.

"We get stuck in!" Mira yelled, charging down the hallway like a woman possessed.

"She's fucking nuts," I said to Craig over the noise.

**(Rachel)**

I ran through the slaughter that was the battle for the main hall, stone soldiers battled the vampires for every inch of hall; shifters dogged my trail through the battle. These ones had latched onto me during my hasty exit from my intended tomb and despite being beset by stone soldiers not one had died yet.

Some ran as hulking nords, others as massive bears the size of shire horses. I leapt over a table that was pulverised under the claws of my pursuers, fragments peppering my bare back. I threw a pillar of rock blindly behind me; it punched through several tables and stone soldiers before embedding itself in chest of an unlucky strigoi.

"There's no point running woman!" the voice of Movarth rang out from the shadows.

I leapt into a passage; it was too thin for the monstrous bears, but it didn't stop them. A blood red Argonian threw himself at me, hooked claws and serrated fangs glinting. I yelled and threw a metal spike from the sconce beside me into his heart, he howled and died. I ran fast as my ragged breathing could carry me, blood pulsed through my veins like a violent beat.

I burst through a large oak door into a huge room. It was large and domed with huge bowls of fire at either end of the room, a massive table rested along the middle of the room. I turned and watched as the remaining shifter piled into the room and faced me. From my estimations, and I was pretty shit at maths just so you know, there were twenty of them to the one of me.

"Shit."

**I know that it's taken me too long to update this, once a week my ass, but in fairness school has been as lenient as a teacher forcing you to do push-ups with your eyebrows. Thus I should spend as much time as I can on this which isn't that much, but still I will work FOR I HAVE A DREAM, A DREAM WHERE PEOPLE DON'T HAVE TO WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT… I got a bit carried away there didn't I. Oh well I WILL see you next week without fail… probably.**

**Always working for you**

**Hab67t**


	20. finem ad res

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

I hurtled down the hallway in the opposite direction of the horde of strigoi. Brianna bounced along in my arms while Mira and Craig sprinted just in front of me. I hoped, skipped and jumped over the rubble and bodies of fallen combatants. They littered the path like a carpet and made running at any speed a fucking nightmare.

I nearly slipped round the corner as I turned and burst into a large hall filled with the writhing forms of vampires and stone warriors. Many lay dead but it seemed that more poured in from every orifice in the walls available. The main table of the hall was all but tinder in the middle of this maelstrom and atop this pile of wood stood a man dressed in modern combat fatigues.

He was firing a small handgun into the masses of enemies fighting around him; vampires were torn apart by small explosions as they were caught by the bullets. Even the lightning fast strix were destroyed by the flying lead. He noticed us through the horde and started towards us through the bloodbath, blasting vamps and stones out of the way with his pistol.

I spun and kicked one of the pursuing strigoi back through the door; it flattened a few of its compatriots on the way past. A bunch of stone soldiers swarmed the rest of the downed strigoi and started on them leaving us with a little room. But not much, a trio of strix leapt at me and pinned me to the floor.

Brianna had been knocked from my arm and was lost in the crowd of fighters, I punched, kicked and roared at my assailants but not a single blow landed. They pinned my arms to the floor, their fangs glinting in the torch light. I struggled against their grips but they were too strong and my groans were met by mocking laughter.

"End me then!" I yelled at them as they cackled.

Then they made their mistake. They raised their fists over their heads to bring down and beat me into a bloody pulp. In doing so they let go of my wrists which I raised and slammed into the first two that were closest to said appendages. They slumped as their heads were caved in while the third brought its fists down on my chest.

I remember feeling all my ribs caving under the meagre protection of my under armour suit. The second of my spine splintering all the way up from the sacrum to the base of my skull. I spat blood up at the vampire who took the moment to luxuriantly lick it off its face with a massive pale tongue.

I coughed up more as the destroyed ribs sliced my lungs to ribbons with their sharp endings. This was a hell of a lot worse than when I had bled out, at least then I wasn't hopelessly outgunned by my foes. I had slowly bled out but I went down fighting not bleeding to death from internal injuries, well I had but that's not the point, I had gone into the void with a fight.

"**STOP!**" a voice yelled from the entrance hall.

I weakly turned my head and watched as the stone soldiers fell apart and the vampires receded to the walls. At the entrance to the hall up some steps stood a large gaunt looking man, he was clad in black plate armour that glinted evilly in the dark light.

"Movarth!" Mira yelled at him from across the room. A cut across her temple was bleeding lightly.

"Miss Langdon, you really are hard to kill," His voice reverberated around the hall causing me to wince loudly; the dark webbing was starting to creep around my vision.

"Mr Campbell shouldn't you stand to greet your host?" he raised his hand and all the damage to my bones was suddenly undone as they wrenched back into position, my ruptured organs fixed as well.

It really goddamn hurt and I vomited out a mix of alcohol, blood and whatever else was in my stomach. I slowly crept to my feet and allowed my vision to correct itself before I spat blood and saliva at his feet.

"Oh well, you obviously have no manners. Where I've been people like you are eviscerated for that slight," his claws extended through his armour like it was warm butter.

"Fuck you and your manners!" the soldier boy yelled as he fired a salvo of bullets at the vampire master.

He looked down at the small dots in his armour that bled lightly. He sighed and brought his hand to his face as he shook his head. The soldier looked confused as the bullets hadn't imploded he looked down at his gun and back to the armoured monster.

"You stupid grunt, I've tolerated your blithering idiocy for so many years now and I've had enough, finish him!" he yelled suddenly

A vampire leapt at him and the man blew its head off, another came and it shared its friend's fate. The rest were more wary than the others and snarled at the gung ho soldier, he smirked back at the hulking vampire.

Suddenly his smirk was replaced by a look of shock as an all mighty ripping sound erupted around the hall. He looked down to see a bloody clawed hand thrusting through his chest, a ball of his vital organs and bones clutched in the things hand. He groaned as the arm pulled out and took his spine with it.

He fell to the floor and a muffled gasp fled his lips as the last of his ebbed away. The figure behind him was a hulking redguard with a mass of scars running down his body, it was HIM.

"You bastard!" Mira yelled as she charged him with a wicked looking cleaver.

He laughed and caught her hand before throwing her to the floor. He put a foot on her chest before drawing a large ebony blade from his belt. He placed it against her neck and grinned as he raised it above his head. Mira was yelling and screaming at him scratching at his boot with her claws… claws.

She was changing into a huge beast, wings extended from her back and her skin was turning into bright red scale, armour was melting into being around her. Her face elongated into a large snout and smoke billowed from her nostrils.

Before us now stood a large red dragon covered in armour. She glowered down at the large redguard and opened her maw. Flame flew from her jaws and enveloped him, the flames died and he stood there like nothing had happened. He grinned wickedly and howled as he charged Mira.

She growled and threw an armoured fist up at the roof of the cavern. It collapsed around her and light flooded in from outside. I looked out of the gap and saw that the roof itself was only as thick as that of any normal house. She grabbed the redguard and flew out into the light.

Movarth laughed and drew a sharpened steel blade from his belt. He advanced down the steps and recovered a set of blades from his belt and threw it over in my direction, they hit the floor and chinked as chains from below them clattered across the floor.

Brianna's blades… wait. I turned and saw her calmly walking towards them like she had never been hurt; she looked as though she'd been made the peak of physical perfection. She knelt and picked them up before harnessing the chains to her wrists.

"Brianna what are you doing?" I said as she turned to face me.

"Cameron, for all your accomplishments you are still pig shit stupid!" She said angrily as she twirled them around her hands.

"You're going to leave me weapon-less then Movarth!" I yelled not taking my eyes off of Brianna.

"Yes, that's right," he said evenly before walking out of the hall and throwing the doors of the hall open, letting sunlight flood in and envelop the room. All the vampires present, excluding Brianna and Movarth, burst into flames and died with howls of anguish.

Brianna, quick as a speeding bullet, grabbed me and hurled me through the open doors into snow. I looked up and watched as she walked out after me with an evil glint was cast from her eyes. I stood and readied myself; tears slowly fell from my eyes as she approached.

She threw her fist forward and knocked me far across the plateau we were on. I glanced around to see we were in the mountains, a simple hall was built into the side of the mountain and you could see or miles around. The plumes of smoke from Morthal could just be seen on the horizon.

I looked up as Brianna grabbed me by the face and threw me through an old, dead tree trunk. I coughed and stood up, my back aching from the blow. She was already on me; she caught my throat and started dragging me along the ground.

Suddenly she was running at incredible speed, still dragging me through the dirt up a slope. She stopped and dropped me into the snow; I coughed up a little blood and struggled to my feet. I stood looking at her in a heated moment but the feeling between us was not familiar; it had once been warm and comforting, it was gone, it was now hate, not from me but from her towards me.

"It's now that you die you bastard!" she snarled from behind clenched fangs.

"Why?" I asked as she stalked towards me.

"Why! Why! You let this happen to me, it's your fault that this is happening! If you weren't here I would be fine in Jorrvaskr, I would still be human!" she yelled in my face.

I could hear the voices of others down the hill from me; they were yelling something indistinct up towards me. It didn't matter, not one single atom of it mattered. I looked into her eyes and was not met with the feelings of love and compassion that we had shared these past three months. The look was now as cold and hostile as the depths of space.

She merged her blades into one and lifted it over her head; a vicious smile was scrawled across her face as her muscles grew taught in preparation.

"I love you," I whispered as she started to bring it down.

There was a swishing sound from behind. I spun and extended my hand into air and wrapped it around something as it passed. I swung it up above my head as she brought the blade down. It connected with the sword I now held in my hands, three feet of metal that drew light inwards, the hilt was in the visage of a shrieking griffin. And the handle was inlaid with a golden leaf design.

I opened my eyes and forced myself to my feet as she struggled to keep me on my knees. She looked all the more angry at the struggle I was putting up, she snarled and her fangs extended. I crouched and held my blade ready.

"Now it's fun!" she grinned as she turned her blade back into two again.

I swung it forward and she quickly parried it towards the side, she brought her other blade towards me and I ducked under it. I kicked towards her knee, she side-stepped and thrust her blade towards my chest. I twisted the blade out of her hand and threw it far to the side.

She swung the sword in an arc with the chain. I stepped towards her and threw my blade down on the chain as it passed. The sword detached from Brianna and flew into a nearby tree; it buried itself up to the hilt.

Brianna started running up the hill towards the summit of the mountain, taking massive bounds and leaps with every step until she stood on the highest rock. I started off after her taking much longer to cover the distance than she did.

I finally scrambled up to her and stood gathering my breath, she stood there with her remaining blade dangling on her chain. She looked less angry and more stoic than before, she no longer snarled but her face was devoid of any expression.

"Only one of us is leaving you realise," she said as I finished gathered my breath.

"I can save you, I'll think of something," I looked at her and for a moment I thought I could see the real Brianna, she looked heart broken, I gathered myself as the vampire took hold once again.

"DIE!" she yelled as she swung her blade, I stepped to the side and brought my sword down on the chain, it splintered and the blade soared over the edge of the summit and landed a thousand feet below.

She leapt at me with her fangs and claws extended; I closed my eyes and held them shut tight. I thrust my blade forward as hard as I could. There was a grating sound as the blade passed cleanly through her heart. She shuddered horribly and collapsed to the ground, blood flowing through the gash in her chest. I sank to my knees beside and held her close to me.

"Cameron. Cameron are you there?" she asked weakly as she bled out.

"I'm here, I'm here." I said holding her close and looking into her eyes, they held the softness of the real Brianna.

"Remember what I said, remember it's not your fault." She whispered quietly.

"But it is, if not for me you wouldn't be dying!" I said in a panic. Floods of tears escaping my eyes.

"I love you," she whispered almost like a breath of wind.

"No stay with me, please don't leave!" I yelled as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"No, no no no NO!" I yelled as she stopped breathing. I shook her and tried to wake her but of course she wouldn't, not any more. Never again.

"What a conclusion!" a voice close by howled in laughter at their own joke. I stood and turned to see Movarth standing a few feet away. I clenched my fist and turned to meet him, a feral snarl escaped my lips as I looked him in the eye.

"To be honest with you I nearly teared up at the bit where you stabbed her," he laughed loudly, "looks like I'll need a need bitch to do my bidding if you know what I mean!" he roared louder.

I snapped; you could probably here it from over a mile away as I roared at him with all my might. This rage was like nothing I had ever felt or will ever feel probably, it felt like intense fire racing through my veins, like the power to destroy mountains, like the power to kill a god.

I let another roar out but it came as that of a shrieking eagle. I opened my eyes and looked down on a shocked looking Movarth, he was tiny, even in his armour, to my hulking being. I looked at my body. The legs and body of a lion with the wings and head of an eagle, I was a griffin. How? I don't know but it didn't matter.

Movarth sensed the danger he now felt and shifted into a massive man with huge claws and the wings of a bat that extended fifteen feet into the air. He roared from the head of a horridly deformed lizard.

I stood on my hind legs and roared; even in his enlarges state I was clearly much bigger than him. I threw myself forward and slammed into him sending us tumbling off the mountain. We flapped our wings to fly as we fought; I clawed at his chest as he brought his fist down on my chest.

We fought, with tooth, claw and beak. I ripped chunks out of him while he tried to eviscerate me with his claws. He howled as my beak tore through his right eye, he clutched at it before delivering a powerful kick to my stomach. We reconnected and continued our vicious battle to the death.

I finally got lucky and ripped one of his wings from him and we fell, no longer supported by enough power to keep us up. We fought as we hurtled towards the ground, blood rained from our various wounds and gouges.

We landed with a deafening crash, unfazed by the crash landing we continued to fight in the crater. We were on our last legs no doubt. I was fighting on a shattered limb and he was now missing his left arm.

He threw a punch at my throat; I just ducked low enough to just take a blow to the side of the head. I squawked in pain and staggered round to face him head on. Blood flowed through my feathers like a small river and pooled at my feet. This had to end soon; I was dying slowly and didn't care if I died here as long as this BASTARD went with me!

I screeched a battle cry and charged towards him, he let out a deafening roar as I crashed down on him. I pinned him to the dirt and clamped my beak on his face. I shrieked as I felt an agonising pain souring through my chest, it was wrenched down my chest till it stopped at my navel. I gave a final great tug and ripped his head from his shoulder.

He died with an ear piercing screech and I spat his severed head into the undergrowth. I staggered away from the corpse before collapsing on the edge of the small crater. I slowly shifted into a human and lay there clutching at my stomach as my severed vitals spilled from the huge gash that Movarth had rent in my torso.

I lay there and let the life ebb from me, I smiled at the thought of Brianna smiling at me on a day when we had taken off into the hills for a day, just the two of us. She had looked radiant in her light armour that she always wore, we had sat on a hill and just talked the day away, then she smiled-.

It was my final thought as I died in that wretched forest; next to the massive form of a headless uber vamp. A single tear rolled down my cheek and joined with the snow.

**That is it for this chapter of Fuck That Noise. I think it may be the most emotional chapter I've ever written, I mean really I don't think I could do better on my most inspired of days. Well enough about that; please review my story as I love to get the feedback from you, my fans or people who are reading this just to say something spiteful at the end, to the former: thanks for sticking with me. For the latter: go to hell, why would you do that instead of being a positive, happy human being.**

**As I said before please, please, PLEASE, review this and keep an eye out for future instalments.**

**As always,**

**Hab67t **


	21. Shit gets interesting

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

**(Rachel)**

I ran through the collapsing halls, a dark green light dogging my footsteps. I tripped on some narrow stairs but as soon as I was down, I threw myself forward like there was no tomorrow. Blood caked me, my own and that of the shifters in the hall, and the shard of metal that used to be a sword had cut into my hand from gripping it so tightly.

I ran around another corner and was met with another wall of dark green light; I back peddled and nearly tripped into the first wall of light. I frantically looked around and burst through a small door into a long, narrow corridor.

I jumped and leapt over the bodies that littered the small space, rocks slick with blood lay about like a child had scattered them about without any thought to the matter. I took a glance over my shoulder and I wish I hadn't.

The moment anything was touched by the light it was sucked in like some horrid force on the other side was claiming it as a reward. If a body was brained on a stone on the way past all pieces of the shattered skull were sucked in regardless.

I pushed myself as fast as I could, hopping over every obstacle until I crashed into a grand hall that looked like a literal wall of death had just occurred. Bodies covered every square inch of the floor and even some were nailed to the wall. I saw the ruined body of a man in combat fatigues lying on a pile of wood and vampire corpses.

He clutched a handgun in his right hand; the firing chamber was crushed and ruined rendering the gun useless.

"Pity…" I said as I shot past away from the green wall of death.

I shot up some steps and ran for a large wooden door. I slammed against it; it felt like punching a brick wall with bare knuckles. I gripped my shoulder as pain coursed through it, muttering a profanity for emphasis.

"Try this you bastard!" I yelled as the light coursed bare metres behind my back.

I placed my hand squarely on the door, pushing into the wood as hard as possible.

"Come on, come on!" I muttered, channelling all my power into this one push.

With a gasp, all the power that was pent up in my hand burst forth into the wood. The small area around my hand was torn apart atom by atom while the rest splintered and was thrown many metres back into the new snow.

I rushed out as the light enveloped the last of the building, the green spraying out and latching onto the pinnacle of the roof. It creaked and the whole building collapsed in on itself and twinkled out of existence.

I coughed as the breath that I'd been holding finally escaped from my torn lungs; I collapsed into the cold snow at my feet and trembled there for a while. Snow was seeping from the sky in a light haze and after several minutes of lying around did I notice that I had a small coat of white over my form.

"Rachel!" I heard someone yell in the distance.

"Over here," I coughed out as my ragged lungs recovered.

Craig hurtled over as I rose from the snow. He had a large gash running along his right arm while a bloody welt rose just above his right eye. He held my arm tightly as I struggled up and kept the grip as I steadied myself.

"Where's Cameron?" I asked between breaths.

"I don't know, he chased Brianna up there," he said pointing to the peak of the mountain, "I couldn't see that well, I heard yelling and a huge roar then squawking."

I must have been looking at him funny because he started nodding vociferously; I sighed and hobbled to a stack of rocks before collapsing against them. I looked up to the mountain top, it was wreathed in clouds, dark and foreboding, and the snow was torn up like a whole battle had been and gone.

"Where's Mira?" Craig asked quietly.

"Who the Fuck's Mira?" I asked turning round.

"Someone we met in there," he motioned to the absence of the hall, "she helped us escape."

"Where'd she go?" I asked curiously.

"She turned into a dragon and attacked that big bastard that sent us here in the first place, they flew off in that direction," he pointed to the valley below us. I could see the outline of a crash landing but no sign of a dragon.

"How big was she?" I asked as I guessed the size of the crater.

"Must have been at least fifty feet long about half that in width and height," he kicked at the charred skull of a vampire.

"That big," I gazed down at the valley below us trying to gauge how long it would take to walk back up here.

"I was at least sixty," a voice said from behind us.

I turned to see a tall, muscled girl standing behind us. She had a mop of red hair that extended down her back and a snarky expression written on her face. She gazed up the mountain and back down to the valley.

"How'd you get back up here so fast," Craig asked.

"I flew, my hate form lasted, but I overshot and landed just over that ridge," she said pointing behind her.

"Hate form?" I was perplexed.

"It's something that happens only once in a champions life, usually it sends them into a suicidal rage but other times they just have nothing else that can get them that angry. They become something that they hold association with or just have an affinity to."

"Like your dragon," I said pointing to a tattoo poking out from under the tattered remains of her shirt.

"Yes, it's brought on by intense anger or the loss of something important to the champion in question," she looked down and I swear she let out a sob.

"The soldier," Craig said.

"Alec, yes, yes he was my trigger," she turned her head away and sat in the snow.

"Who was he?" I asked quietly, hoping I hadn't crossed a line.

"He was my last friend and I think he hoped for it to be something more…" she scrunched her eyes tight.

"Did you?" I asked; she looked at me side on.

"No… no he was my oldest friend and the last thing I told him was to stay the hell away from me. That was a couple minutes before they grabbed me."

"I'm sorry," Craig whispered.

"Why! Why would you be sorry!" she shouted in anger, "You and your friends survived! I have NO ONE!" she yelled in a rage.

"You could stay with us," I said trying to calm her down.

"Why would you do that!" she yelled in my face, "Why would you offer help to someone you've known for less than an hour!" she yelled louder.

"Because without friends your doomed, and we want to be your friends." I looked her dead in the eyes.

"I need some time to think," she walked off across the plateau.

A thought struck me, "We're not done with our little quest yet," Craig looked at me quizzically, "That ship that we saw," realisation dawned on his face.

"Ship?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it was crashing when we saw it and shouldn't be far from here," I scanned for a direction.

"We have to get out of here!" Mira said worriedly.

"Why?" I asked as she started to walk away

"They're here for me," she kept walking.

"Who!" I yelled after her.

"Hunters!" she yelled back over her shoulder.

**(Alamo)**

"I can see her," I chirped through the comm link.

"Got you Alamo, where is she heading," Teutoberg droned through the speaker.

"She's heading down to the valley, where are Midway and Salamis?" my mandibles clicked together excitedly.

"Ready for tac-drop when we're ready," I could hear Agincourt jumping around on the end of the line.

"What about these two, they're rather strong for noobs," I looked the infra-red light emanating from the new girls body. It was unsettling.

"It won't be anything new, remember that time with the guy who turned into a rift-worm, shouldn't be anything worse than that," I chuckled at the memory.

"I'm going silent, should reach position bravo within the hour," I clicked and the binoculars shot up and melded back into my chitin.

The perk of being a nephil was that I could choose whatever form I wanted. I remembered when the three came and picked me out of the huge swarm of my brothers and sisters, Abaddon our leader was not pulsed about losing one of us so he paid me no heed. Now I think if he could see me he would cower at my feet.

I was the Alamo, the strongest of the nephilim horde and would tear apart those who had wronged the three. I shifted into a bird and shot down the mountain side. I stole a look back at the three and licked my lips as I saw the blood pumping through their veins. I was hungry and the hunt was nearly over.

**That's it for this story. I've decided I'm going to start part two in a new entry and will hopefully be up in about a week. I feel that this story has reached its end and it's time for a new episode to begin in "the champions of the three" series, yes I thought of a name for it.**

**It should take us up to the Dragon's coming and that we all know will warrant a new story as well. So thank you EVER so much for reading to this point and I hope that you keep reading until the conclusion of the tale.**

**As always**

**-Habt67t**


	22. Solace is for the dead

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

* * *

"And we're back where we started," the voice echoed.

I sat up and stared around the familiar sight of my bedroom, the same pale blue with the occasional geeky poster. My desk was cluttered with metal scraps rom the last time I was here some bent into incomprehensible shapes while others were half completed objects that I'd abandoned. I sighed and rubbed my aching eyes.

"Why do my eyes hurt?" this hadn't happened last time.

"You've never used them before," I looked up at her with a groan.

"Really you dropped a matrix gag on me, Jesus Aeria," she chuckled.

"He was a bothersome champion, the whole crucifixion stunt really did work though," I squinted at her.

"You're serious," she nodded.

I chuckled quietly before stark realisation hit me. Brianna. I had killed her. I'd driven a sword through her heart and held her as she died. It was my fault, I was the reason she died. I was to blame.

I screwed my eyes tight and let out a roar of pain and anguish as the self-loathing and sorrow flooded my senses. I brought my fist down on the wooden frame of my bed, pulverising it under my fist. I let out a yell of hate as I threw a book at Aeria, it passed through her like she was nothing but air.

"Calm down," she said firmly.

"CALM DOWN! How can I be calm, I killed one of the few people that have ever mattered to me and you want me to be calm?" I let out a pithy laugh at the idea.

"She's not dead," she said evenly.

"I'm not fucking stupid," I growled, "I felt the life leave her, her heart beat stopped under my touch."

"Yes you killed her but no, she is not dead, I moved her being into another's form at the moment her soul left her body," I blinked a few times trying to translate what she just said.

"She died but has been re-born," I said simply, she nodded quietly.

"Well maybe not re-born as such, more of a possession than a reincarnation," I nodded in understanding.

"Who?" I asked after a while.

"That's for you to discover not for me to say," she chuckled lightly, "I've left you a few new games to play if you want to build some new toys for you and your friends," she motioned to a stack of green x-box game cases.

I picked up a few boxes and read the titles: Halo 4, Saints row 3, Mass Effect 3… the list went on. I turned and looked Aeria in the eye. She started to fade but then she burst back into reality like she'd forgot something crucial.

"Almost forgot, you defeated Movarth," an image of a massive, beheaded, bat-like creature was lying in a pool of blood shone in her palm, "you are entitled to a power-up."

I thought for a long time, "unrestricted building abilities while I'm here," I said gesturing around the room," she considered the thought.

"Agreed," she vanished as soon as the last syllable left her mouth.

"So… A year in reality's most powerful factory, let's get started," I sat down and slipped the first disc into the x-box.

**(A year later)**

I stood on the peak of the Empire state building, well not the real one. A fake I had generated to use for tests with my new toys. Namely a drop-cancelling pair of boots, they gathered the kinetic energy that would usually be inflicted on my body and collected it in capacitors lining the heel. It would then dissipate if a circuit was completed, i.e. touching another human with the sole of the boot. The downside to this was that if I ever kicked anyone with them on and even a small amount of energy was contained the chances were that I would be shattering every bone in their body, but I don't think I'd ever feel the need to kick anyone unless they were my enemy.

I'd ramped up my weapons too. I'd had enough of being last to the draw with my sword and being straight on the defensive. I'd forged a blade of pure titanium, the blade was light and cut through most objects without that much resistance. The handle was made of rosewood and was wrapped in leather strips. There were no designs adorning this weapon, it was a plain blade yet when I sheathed it, the true aspect came into being.

It was my right gauntlet. When I made the sheathing motion and the magic made sure that it was intentional only, not like that bullshit on wii when you're flailing in one motion but it reads it as another. It was adorned with pictures from our past battles; troll valley, the balrog and finally me versus Movarth. Spikes jutted out from the knuckles for situations where I wasn't fast enough to draw my blade.

My armour was pitch black and wove the same plates of nigh unbreakable metal as my old armour under the polymers of my new stealth suit. It was a mimicry of Batman's suit except I had no cloak or hood, I had a visor and the polymers were insulating enough to keep out the worst cold.

On top of the new suit I had built a panoply of gadgets to support my armaments. A small energy shield type device was fitted into my other gauntlet to use in conjunction with my shield, it worked in the same way as the boots. Different types of vision technology was integrated into my visor infra-red, night-vision, hell even a modified version of the xeno vision that the predators have in aliens versus predator.

I had other things that I'll describe as they become relevant but I was kitted out better than I could have hoped for, I'd made versions for the others that would be shipped to them as I returned, I'd adapted their old weapons into more efficient versions that fitted into gauntlet form as well. Mira on the other hand was getting a gauntlet that had one transformation in it before it became like the rest, and Craig's had three modes, melee, close range and far range.

Enough about that. I braced my legs against the radio mast and thrust myself out into empty space. I felt my weight vanish for an instant before I started plummeting towards the ground. I flipped in the air and pointed my feet at the ground evenly. It felt like forever as I dropped like a stone towards the earth but could only have been a few seconds.

I impacted with the ground and… nothing. It felt like I'd hopped over a fallen log and landed on the other side. I looked down at my boots and saw cracks emanating out from them for a metre in every direction.

"Fucking ace!" I yelled as I jumped around in the boots, every time I landed a foot a new crack spread.

A thought occurred to me; the boots had voice protocols to release all the energy at a whim if my consciousness wanted, if I jumped… would they act like jet boots.

I readied myself, giddy with schoolboy immaturity. I hopped between my feet to warm up before taking a large breath and leaping into the air, my thoughts triggered the mechanism in the boots and the next thing I remember was waking up several minutes later in a crater about a kilometre from the fake Empire State Building.

"Motherfucker," I mouthed as I crawled out of the large hole my idiocy had created.

I scrolled the visual display on my visor with my eyes, stopping on my music library and loudly saying:

"Play something to make me feel like less of an idiot," The Lonely Island's new track YOLO started playing in my ears. I was partially glad for not having to live in my home universe as from what I could gather from this song's sarcasm and depressing shit from around the internet that really destroyed my faith in our generation that I would be wringing the necks of anyone who even used the word YOLO or SWAG.

Really those phrases were more like excuses to be a whore than a good code to live by.

Well enough of my rant against the bollocks of our society, on to more pressing matters. Like the fact the next time I opened my eyes the sky was imploding. I lay there watching as reality fell apart around me.

"Is it really time already?" I asked as a glowing circle formed around me.

It glowed brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything. Then the light died and I was in free fall. Again.

**I probably have uploaded this too fast considering it's been 24 hours since I finished my last story and this being the continuation I thought I would post the prologue. Any questions will be answered but vagueness will be abundant due to me not wanting to give away spoilers to the story.**

**If you are reading this first and haven't read any of the first part then you should go back and read it as a lot of the things I am referencing in this will have been mentioned in the original so I would encourage you to read that first.**

**As always**

**Hab67t**


	23. New priorities and TARDIS bags

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any part of the Elder Scrolls series or the company of Bethesda, only a copy of "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim".**

The last time I had fallen through the crisp and clear skies of Skyrim had been about forty feet of terror and then a mouthful of pine needles and the occasional cone. Now, safe in the knowledge that I could plummet over a million feet to the ground, if it were possible, and survive, I held no qualms about falling to the ground.

I soared on a trajectory for the approximate area of where my friends were; a small copse of mountains not far to the east of Morthal. The land stretched for miles in each direction, the tips of the blue palace in Solitude just poked out of the horizon while mountains blocked off any view of Whiterun or Dawnstar.

Despite all that I was about to drop right back into I was in high spirits; I spent at least January and February, and possibly half of March, in a silence as I buried the pain I'd gone through just so I wasn't an emotional wreck when I returned.

I looked towards the mountain and tried to assess where best to land, the Faustian hall lying in a dell with a view down to Morthal. I scanned the hillside for signs of anything, churned snow or wreckage from Mira's rather spectacular exit. I clamped my arms to my side tightly as I tried to build enough speed to charge my boots up further.

That was when the drop pod nearly turned me into a windscreen smear as it hurtled from the heavens like a comet. It blew me way off course, throwing me miles over the mountains. I traced the root of the ship as it sped to the forest floor.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as it shot past me and sent me spinning.

I managed to right myself just seconds before a row of trees became acquainted with my shiny new shoes. The trench I had torn was at least a hundred metres long and slightly wider than a troll. Speaking of which I had interrupted one feasting on the carcass of a small doe. A minute of silence as the troll blinked its three eyes at me in a way that said, "Okay, what just happened."

I turned and started to walk away and it seemed to quickly return to its snack. Strange, I thought as I walked back along the trench, they usually attacked anything that came close to them. I threw the thought aside and trotted off in the direction I'd fallen.

**Ten Minutes later** – I always read that in the voice from Spongebob Squarepants, you know, the guy who says things just like that.

I trudged along a ridge in a clearing in the ass end of nowhere. The trees went on for miles and miles and miles without letting up. The sad thing was I was tempted to build some of those jet bikes from Saint's Row the Third as they would make manoeuvring much easier in situations such as these. I'd decided against them on the main point that tech from our time shouldn't be revealed to anyone from here. God forbid if a science type got his hands on even a small amount of complete circuitry.

I stopped and sat on a rock, the seat was welcomed after the hike through the forest; my new suit may be insulating but it was brilliant at keeping heat build-up in as out. I reached for my bag and came up with air.

"Shit," I muttered.

I'd designed the bag to be like the TARDIS, larger on the inside than the out, yet weigh as much as if it were empty. I'd made it large enough on the inside to accommodate a room with three small vaults and a fully functional kitchen. I'd even taken the time to stock the fridge and cupboards with foods, not to mention the spell that slowed their aging to that of a second a year.

Another major cock up in my plan to take the game by storm. I looked to the sky and gave it a look that spoke volumes of my annoyance with life and things in general. There was a thump not far behind me.

As I hoped, the bag was sat on a rock with a little slip of paper attached to the draw string. I strolled over and picked the bag up and lifted the drawstring to my sight.

_From Aeria,_

_Stop being a whiny little bitch about everything,_

_P.S. look in the cave under where you're standing._

I frowned and set up the bag, laying it open so I could will myself into the recesses of my pocket dimension living space. I'd neglected adding living space in there as you could only enter or exit the bag when the draw string was open so if someone found the bag and closed it while I was inside then I was completely rubber ducked.

I thought the access phrase and was more or less instantly I was rifling through the fridge in a quest for a carrot and possibly some bacon for a roll. A wide array of drinks, alcoholic and non, lined the back of the work surface adjacent to the fridge as well as a spice rack, the kitchen didn't look right without them.

My visor was sitting on the table beside as me as I massacred a rasher laden roll while surviving crumbs shot out across the table. The main problem with purgatory was the fact that it removed the need to eat, sleep or do any other bodily function. You could still do stuff like eating if you wanted to… you know, keep things normal.

Considering my body had been on pause for the last year all my actions felt slightly sluggish and I had yawned a lot more than I probably should have. As I was mulling through my rather unorthodox life, the visors heads ups started to blink and bleep.

The main problem I have with technology is that when it starts doing something unexpectedly then I start panicking loudly, namely with a falsetto "Gah," and sometimes the occasional bout of falling over backwards… yeah, I'm like that.

After recovering from my surprise I slid on the visor and looked over the problem displayed on the screen. In red text across the centre of the display was lines of computer code, words slowly appeared after the digits cycled the alphabet's 26 variables. It finally finished and I quickly digested the message before my eyes:

_This dinosaur ain't going extinct without a fight!_

The horror of what I was reading crept into me, blood drained from face faster than lightning. The fear I felt quaked through my like a mag 10 earthquake and turned my heart cold and my skin clammy.

He was here, or close by. I threw my chair back and willed myself out of my bag. I looked at the note Aeria had attached to the bag once more, the hint shot straight to the fore of my decision making and I shot back down the ridge- before running back up and grabbing the bag still on the ground.

I hammered past the trees and lumbered through small bushes, I searched frantically for an opening to the cave, nothing appeared for around 200 metres till the whispers of a conversation drifted round an outcrop.

"Yeah, the drink was pig piss but at least there was enough to last us several months, we didn't need to kill the poor bastard did we?" A large gruff orc said, leaned against a tree, to a lithe wood elf who sat not far away sharpening arrow heads.

"Please, you'd go mad if we had only that to drink, killing him was kinda expected, you know how Cato gets,"

"I guess, another thing… our prisoners, I don't feel it's right… selling people you know,"

"I get you, I would let it slide if it was just some adult but a kid, seriously what's got into Cato," I tensed and crept closer, "We keep them for months and then suddenly he decides that Kidna mine needs some new diggers, it's fucked up,"

"Yes it is," I call in a commanding voice, striding out from behind the rock, "Where is the kid!" I demand as my sword forms into my hand.

The orc draws a nasty great sword and the wood elf nocks an arrow and looses it, I catch it mere centimetres from my chest and cast it aside.

"Stop," I call to the two as they advance, "I mean you know harm, just tell me where to go once I'm inside and I'll let you live," the orc faltered.

"Neela, we should take it, I'm not willing to die for that skooma whore Cato," she let her next arrow slide back to the shaft of the bow.

"Once inside, follow the tunnel to the left until you find the cells," I nodded my thanks.

"If you have friends inside go get them I won't care who I kill once I'm inside, you have five minutes," they both dashed into the opening.

I stood in front of the entrance as a timer ticked down on my visor, not soon after the orc and elf darted out of the cave quickly followed by another tow orcs and a dark elf, I glowered at them as they darted off into the forest with all the supplies they could carry.

As I strode into the darkness a phrase I once heard came to mind, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," that wasn't accurate enough, more like: " Hell hath no fury like me when my family is endangered," it was corny and lame but it felt right and besides it was true.

I kept to the dark as I padded through the darkened halls of the bandit camp, water dripped around me and muffled my steps. Voices were issuing from the right passage along with a warm glow, so that must be a living area, while from directly ahead came the clashing of steel and the banging of metal on wood.

The left was dark and dripping with water, no candles or torches lined the walls; the only smell was that of rotting flesh and blood. My heat vision shot on as soon as the light level dimmed below a certain level, rats and small bugs shot back and forth at my feet. I crept into the cells area; several were lined against each wall. The only problem was the large argonian hunched over the desk at the far end.

I crept up behind him with my blade drawn ready to quickly slash it across his neck and silence him. My feet were silent as I tip toed forward until I was less than a foot from his back, I could hear him mutter about transactions and slaves between groans of annoyance.

I drew the blade back to slice but suddenly as if he sensed the instance that was occurring he pushed his chair back and knocked me on my ass:

"Who the fuck!" he shouted as he shot round as the chair toppled with a loud crash.

I shot my blade up and thrust it through the roof of his mouth, scrambling his brains and silencing him permanently, but the damage was done. The voices from along the corridor had gone quiet and after a pregnant moment of silence one called:

"Jarr, are you okay?" trying to take the time before they arrived to find my brother, whose name is Fraser by the way, I frantically shot my view across the cells, only one was occupied but the heat was all over the place so there must have been more than one person in them.

"Fraser!" I whispered loudly as I quickly ran and crouched by the door.

"Mummy?" a small, timid, terrified voice said from the darkness.

"No, it's me, Cameron!" I whispered quieter as a torch cast light on the tunnel outside.

"Cameron!" Fraser whispered loudly in surprise. I shushed him and pressed my back against the wall besides the door.

A swarthy looking redguard crept into the room and quickly spotted the slumped form of the argonian. I pushed my blade hard through his back and he died with a gasping sigh. I quickly pulled the blade out of him and returned to the cell.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," I whispered reassuringly, "Who's in there with you?"

"This is Jessica," Fraser whispered, "she likes doctor who," he added oddly.

A form detached from Fraser and looked straight at me, the thermal vision from my visor had switched off in the light of the redguard's torch and I could just make out a frame of dark hair sticky with mud and muck.

"I'm going to have to make a lot of noise to get you out so get ready to run as soon as I make a move," they nodded, I took a firm grip of the doors outer frame.

"INTRUDERS!" a voice behind me yelled; I turned to see a short nord girl standing by the door; she couldn't be more than twelve.

"Damn!" I cursed and quickly ripped the door off of its hinges and threw it out of the way into another cell.

"Go, go, go," Jessica ushered my brother out of the door and quickly down the hall past the girl as she kept bellowing out a warning like an alarm.

I dashed past the girl and swatted another nord out of the way as he attempted to stop my friends and family from escaping; he crumpled against the wall, knocked out by my blow. We continued along, Fraser tripped and Jessica pulled him up into her arms. I threw an elf down the passage to the training room and started trading parries and strikes with a well-armed Breton.

I stole a glance over my shoulder and caught the moment that Jessica managed to escape through the cave mouth. My distraction caught me a knick across my chin which stung like a bitch.

"Nice sparring with you but I must go, taa raa," I planted a well-aimed kick into her chest that by mistake blew her into a red mist… oops forgot about my new boots.

I turned and sprinted out of the tunnel, grabbing Fraser and Jessica's hand as I passed and started dragging them into the forest. We ran for minutes till we collapsed from exhaustion, I leaned against a tree and took in huge lungful's of air.

After minutes of gulping for sweet, sweet oxygen I stood up and looked at my two new companions.

Fraser looked like he hadn't been fed well for months, he was skinny and his eyes spoke volumes on how hungry he was. His red hair, usually covered in curls, was lying down the sides of his head in heaps.

Jessica faired no better, she looked thin and emaciated; her hair was a deep auburn which hung in long strands. She was fairly tall and looked to be in her early twenties, her shirt and jeans were worn and covered in more stains than clean spaces.

"Thank you, whoever you are," she gasped in between breaths.

"My name's Cameron, I'm Fraser's brother in case you missed it and it was a pleasure to help you out," I said offering a hand which she shook.

"Cameron where are we!" Fraser called anxiously from his seat on a protruding tree root.

"Did you see the guys in there?" He nodded,

"It was very dark and couldn't see their faces, but I think one had a tail," I nodded.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this so I'll be blunt… we're in Skyrim," he gave me a stop-fucking-around look and asked again where we are.

"Like I said, we're in Skyrim and right now we need to get somewhere safer than a clearing," I took Fraser's hand and started walking up the hill with Jessica in tow.

**That is it for (it took me too many attempts to write that for *facepalm*) this week and indeed until after my exams are finished + my duke of Edinburgh, so I won't be posting anything new to this fanfic for quite some time.**

**Any questions I would be happy to answer and look forward to when I can get back to writing this again but in the meantime.**

**As you where, and DFTBA**

**Hab67t**


	24. Bad Wolf

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything other than a copy of the game "The Elder Scroll: Skyrim," seriously do I need to keep saying this?**

We hid behind the trees off to the side of the path as the huge fucking monster stalked along it. I held my hand over Fraser's mouth trying to keep the sound of his breath to a minimum. I looked across the gap to Jessica, she was pressed against the large birch clutching onto my sword with a death grip.

I looked into her eyes and motioned with my hand to slowly walk towards me; she shook her head vehemently.

I glanced around the tree as best I could and saw the monster had stopped and had its head close to the ground sniffing.

From what I could see it was like a huge black dog; save for the eight legs and massive tusks. Its eyes were a deep crimson and spoke of a cruel yet intelligent creature. Its great claws gouged the dirt with each step, churning up the dirt like sand tracks.

There was a loud thrumming growl issuing from it and a stink that nearly made me gag.

I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a handful of pellets. These were small sound grenades that I had made and were programmed to let out very loud dubstep whenever they landed.

It was designed to confuse and disorientate anyone who got the full blast of the music.

I turned my attention to Jessica and motioned for her to throw me the sword; she hesitated before tossing it soundlessly across the gap. I caught it with my free hand which also released Fraser's mouth whereupon he let out a large, almost theatrical, gasp of air.

The beast's growl turned straight into a roar as I cursed under my breath and threw my handful of sound bombs at it directly.

The roar was instantly lost under a thumping base line as they started on contact with its huge shaggy head.

My visor automatically blocked out the din as I charged forward and brought my sword down on its left cheek, cutting a small gash that let out a stream of dark yellow blood. It yowled and leapt back, demolishing a line of trees.

"You'll pay for that interloper!" it yelled as the music cut out.

I was taken aback by its deep, slightly American accent.

"Why am I an interloper?" I asked as I and the beast paced in a circle.

"You are interrupting the hunt for the betrayer, I will not let you interfere!" he howled back.

"Who?" I asked more confused than I'd admit.

"The betrayer, you'd know them well, you've met them," it growled.

"I don't think I have, who are you anyway?" I swapped my sword hands

"I am Flodden, your worst nightma-," I snorted at the cliché, "what's so funny,"

"You're really going cliché on my ass at the moment," I smiled grimly.

"Like I was saying, I am Flodden and you have met the betrayer her scent is on you," I thought for a moment.

"What is her name?" I asked without falter.

"Her name is Mira and we are here to destroy her," protectiveness for my new friend swelled in my heart.

"You will not touch her," I growled.

"You have no choice in the matter," he gave a wolfish grin.

"If you try to touch her I will tear you apart," I snarled in fury.

"Like I said you have no choice, we know where she is, you have no idea considering you have yet to die for a second time," I didn't know what to make of his statement but eventually it came back to me.

The ship that nearly knocked me out of the sky, it was most likely the same ship that we'd seen from Whiterun. It'd been a day and currently Brianna and I were safe in the Morthal tavern. Hope burst in my chest as an idea formed in my mind.

"Before you try to change anything; if you do then you, and any permutation of you across the time stream, will be annihilated," he chuckled.

"I may not be able to change anything, but I can stop you," I gripped my sword harder.

It laughed heartily and bared its huge row of canines, "you can try," it growled before lunging.

I stepped to the side; it growled and jumped sideways into me. I was thrown back onto my back, my sword skittering away, my shield flared as Flodden brought a paw down towards my chest. Light flew off and the sound of glass breaking could be heard as the shield overloaded.

I struggled to my feet and leapt towards my sword as it slashed with its dagger like claws. I swung a fist at it as it made to bite and succeeded in knocking out a large fang. Flodden let out a howl that made the air shimmer.

I struggled back from him as blood red light radiated from his body. He contorted his face in pain as a new tooth shot out of the ragged hole I had knocked into his mouth. Flodden's eyes spoke of a fury that I couldn't fathom.

"No one has hit me, ME in over 1000 years, for that you. Will! DIE!" he roared as he leapt on top of me.

To say I stayed calm and didn't completely lose my shit would be a bigger lie than Watergate. I COMPLETELY lost my shit, I can't say it enough. I finally landed a well-placed kick in the solar plexus of my opponent.

He grunted and rolled off which left me gasping for air as my panic attack subsided. I looked down at my chest to see small rents running down the polymer coating to my armour which was impressive as this stuff was to Kevlar as Kevlar was to a polyethylene bag.

I looked down at my one exposed hand to see the damage it had sustained. A wave of nausea flooded me as I caught sight of the ragged gap in between my middle and small finger. I was down a finger. To make matters worse a large gash was running down from the wound to where my hand met my armour.

"Brilliant," I gasped as blood covered my raised hand.

"FUCKING BRILLIANT!" I yelled at the sky.

"Don't lie there! Get up and take him down!" I could hear Fraser yell off to the side.

I dragged myself to my knees taking shaky breaths as the want to lose my lunch rose to the fore of my thoughts. I gripped onto the nearest sharp object with my good hand, his tooth, and slowly forced myself to my feet.

"For such a weak bag of flesh your kind never ceases to amaze me," he grinned wolfishly, "your total disregard for self-preservation at times is totally confounding."

"It's about now you reveal your big weakness isn't it?" I asked which was rewarded with a hearty howl of laughter.

"You are truly a foolish being even by your species pathetic standards," he growled.

I struck out with all the ferocity I could manage. I switched my tactics completely from when I would try to take it down as if it were any other opponent to just scrabbling for a kill. I leapt and brought to bear every molecule of my ability to harm him.

I threw my weight behind a slash with the tooth and was met with a light grinding noise as it collided with the large claw on his fore-foot. I lost all feeling in my hand as blood continued to fall from the open wound in rivulets.

I threw out a lunge for his muzzle with the makeshift dagger. The thrust closely missed him as he swung round and bit down on my forearm. I tried to pull my arm out of the maw of the beast but to no avail my arm would not budge.

In a feral rage I gripped onto the roof of his mouth by the gaps in between his fangs and in one stutter motion I forced his mouth open. As soon as I had leverage I yanked my hand out through the rows of teeth, knocking a few free to boot.

Flodden howled in pain and hatred as the teeth once again replaced themselves in a gory fashion. Its blood red eyes morphed into a deep azure as he reared back on his four back legs.

Blinding light burst from his jaws, I was too late to cover my eyes and threw my arm in-front of them as pain shot through me.

I looked back after my sight returned to see the hellhound holding Fraser aloft in his paws.

"Be VERY careful with what you do next!" I growled furiously as the motherfucker gave me a terrible grin.

"You are the one who needs to think about their actions if you want this runt to live," I dropped the fang hearing the meaning in his voice.

"Good, now to finish the run-" he was interrupted as a large club smashed down on the back of his head. A smug looking giant stood behind him.

In doing so Flodden let go of Fraser and dropped him at least 20 feet. I moved forward but it was the giant who reached out and caught Fraser like he'd been ready for it.

More surprising yet was when the giant turned to dust and floated down to me and reformed as Jessica with Fraser in her arms.

"You shall not harm him!" she said with a panoply of voices at once.

"What are you going to do about it?!" Flodden sneered as he rose from the dirt.

"This!" a deep voice echoed from her as she placed Fraser down.

The moment he was out of her way she shot forward, changing mid-flight into a giant once again and punching the beast hard in the face. She turned on the spot and grabbed Flodden by the scruff of his neck and swinging him like a bat at the tree line.

Flodden managed to wriggle free of her grip and land on his feet, teeth barred he leapt forward and impaled her shoulder on his razor sharp fangs.

Jessica howled before turning to dust and reforming behind Flodden. She threw herself forward and caught Flodden by the throat. He struggled and fought as they wrestled on the ground, throwing up large clumps of mud and the occasional tree.

After much struggle Jessica caught Flodden in a choke-hold and held him, slowly crushing the air from his lungs.

Seeing my opportunity I ran forward, scooping my sword up as I passed before I leapt onto the thrashing form and placed my sword tip to his eye.

"You have a choice: relent or die," I growled as Jessica slackened her grip slightly.

"If you let me go the others will kill me, so I die either way," he gave a dog's version of a sneer… I think.

"You could join us," I thought aloud.

"You're all doomed anyway," he growled.

"Least you'll live for one more battle," I offered, he snorted back at me in derision.

"You think I live for the battle?" I lowered my sword feeling confused.

"Well… yes," I said evenly.

"I don't, I have been forced into fight after fight after fight, a never ending bout of warfare. I **crave** the ability to rest for once in my long life."

"Join us and with your help way may achieve that moment of peace," he considered it.

"I will join you for now, I will not pledge any allegiance to you as I have non from this moment on," he said solemnly.

Jessica released her grip and reformed beside Fraser as I clambered off of my new unlikely ally.

"Welcome to the team Flodden," I said.

I looked down to see the weltering cut that ran along my hand to the absence of a finger. The pain and blood loss immediately raced back into my mind as the adrenalin wore off. I staggered and tripped over in a few steps.

"Hold up your hand," Flodden commanded. I did so.

He let out a deep breath that flowed from my fingers (and stump) into the rest of my body. I watched as the deep gash sealed quickly over the course of a few seconds and left a long pale scar, and if I admit it was a rather awesome scar to boot, in the place of my fourth finger.

"Trippy," I said before passing out from the pain.

**That is it for this instalment of "Fuck That Noise," I know it has been a rather long time since I have uploaded but as I explained there were reasons. Also I may not be able to post for the next couple weeks as I'll be in sunny Italia trying to recover from the shame of leaving you guys hanging for so long.**

**As always drop me a review to tell me what you think, or don't I'm just a bunch of pixels to you guys anyway.**

**As always**

**Hab67t**


	25. horrendis visis

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything other than a copy of the game "The Elder Scroll V: Skyrim,"**

**By the way, a few chapters ago I may have said something about new entries instead of this fan fic but I changed my mind so… meh.**

I woke in the middle of a battlefield. Around me raged a war between men and beasts of strange description, far stranger than I could put to paper; actually that's a lie one looks like a cow with a lions mane and teeth but other than that they all are pretty weird.

The other combatants were a mix of man and mer wearing an assortment of different armours. Arrows darkened the sky, arcing all ways across the torn up, blood soaked mud. I looked down at the hill of calm I stood on.

A huge guerrilla shaped monstrosity pummelled its way through the swathes of warriors in a blood soaked frenzy. It tore the cow-lion in two and hurled a chunk straight at me, I tried to duck but my body made like a bastard and refused to move.

I panicked as the chunk of meat passed straight through me and continued on into the battlefield. I looked down and gazed at the ghostly shimmers that came from my chest as it returned to normal.

The beast tore towards me and threw itself up the slope in a berserk rage. A figure strode through me and drew out twin blades, long wicked swords with serrated edges. The beast brought a huge, black fist down towards the figure.

The figure danced out of the way and sliced the arms in one fluid motion. The warrior, who judging by the way she was built, was female leapt up the arm of the beast and rammed a jagged blade deep into the eye of the monster. I cried as it slumped to the ground and writhed for a few seconds before lying still.

"The last one lies dead," the warrior said.

"That only leaves him," a familiar voice said off to the side.

Craig walked forward and rested a hand on the warriors shoulder, his armour was cracked and decaying, his face was covered in small scars and newer cuts. I was horridly confused as to what he was doing here.

"Where are the others?" the warrior asked my friend.

"Gone," his voice was tight with anguish, "Rachel… she… she collapsed Blackreach on the hordes heads… she had to stay behind," he stifled sobs as he pointed to a huge column of smoke on the horizon,"

"And Fraser's group?.." the person asked quietly.

"Collapsed the portal but were caught in the explosion," dread felt like it had collapsed my lungs, surely not MY Fraser.

"Then let us remember them the way they would have wanted, by sending him to the bottom most pit of oblivion!" she spun her blades.

"L it's the least we can do," as he said this, the ground shook and parted with a thundering crack. Every combatant ran as the ground gave way, the slow were quickly consumed by the darkness.

"An end to things, one way or another," Craig muttered before his gauntlet morphed into his crossbow. He drew a small in his other hand.

Out of the pit rose a huge, shaggy head. A jaw full of large incisors glowered out from the beast's mouth. One large, scally arm reached out and took hold of the ground (not to mention a large amount of warriors at the side of the pit). The other arm rose holding the haft of a great axe the size of a Cadillac. The rest of the body suddenly shot up, first the torso of a man covered in scales which split into a large lower half that resembled a dragon, except with four legs.

The thing stood tall over the battle standing at least forty feet taller than the largest man that was around. It swung its tail and killed a swath of people that were in the way. It let out a howl that made my teeth vibrate.

"Hello love," the warrior said as the din of battle resumed with the beast charging towards us.

As it swung the axe down on our heads I felt a tug from behind.

**(Somewhere else in dream land)**

"What did I just see?" I asked Aeria as I sat on a couch in the middle of a white infinity.

"A prediction," she said from her ornate throne, bit showy aren't we.

"How badly do I need to fuck up for that to happen?" I asked quietly.

"One moment in the future can be decided by the slightest of moves in one's past, for you… I can't say." She was markedly more sincere than our usual conversations.

"Aeria, please tell me why you showed me this," I pleaded

"I didn't show you anything, this was all Flodden's doing," she gestured to my four fingered hand, "The healing breath of a hunter is only distributable to one who has bested the hunter in combat, and even then only once, a part of this gift is a vision of the war that will come if they succeed in killing a champion who would challenge them," she pointed a finger at me and even across the few feet distance between my chest and her fingertip I felt a light force pressing into me, on the skin above my heart.

"You," she said finally.

"So I have to kill them before they can do so to me then," I sighed, "everything must die when I'm around you mustn't it," it came out as more a statement than a question.

"Flodden may have said they were here for Mira but in truth they weren't going to stop there," they will continue slaughtering their way across this world until not remains but dust and bones," she said it like it was a distasteful flavour of wine.

"So like Doomsday in those Superman comics," I said.

"He was the first true hunter. The scientist that created him was in fact one of my sisters," I looked at her.

"Explain something to me: why does everything from my universe have bearing in your game?" I said evenly.

"Picture a shrapnel grenade," she said after some thought, "When it goes off the explosion shoots off many different pieces of metal, all different sizes and shapes," I nodded, "All the little pieces, the small universes like Nirn, are connected to the large explosion, your universe – a type of hub universe," I thought about it and realised it made sense.

"Your hub and off-shoots are not connected to any of the other hubs thus cannot interact and the three, that being me and my sisters, are the atoms that bind them together without letting them interact, we are the air." It was stretching the metaphor a little but it worked.

"What can I do to stop these hunters? I could barely handle one and it took one of my fingers," I held up my mutilated hand.

"I can do nothing for you, save give you advice," I nodded for her to say something, "though you may be weak in your own eyes that does not mean you are weak," I nodded, I do that a lot don't I?

"Oh and there are two on the left," I cocked my head to the side.

"What does tha-," I was silenced by a wave of her hand.

"Once you wake look at your sword, that'll point you in the right direction," I tried to say something but she just looked at me pointedly.

"Now go and do what you can," I suddenly was falling through the air; to say I made no fuss of it is a monumental lie.

"FUCKING HELL AERIA!" I yelled as I hurtled down towards the ground.

I fell faster and faster until I could only see in blurs. Green started to show up as the ground came closer and closer. A force spun me onto my back and held me in the same stance as I fell.

Then I opened my eyes. I stared up at the concerned faces of Jessica and Fraser; and a not so concerned Flodden but that's not important. I slowly sat up and rubbed my face before grasping Jessica's shoulder and pulling myself up out of the dirt.

"Are you alright?" Fraser asked as he gave me a tight hug around the waist.

"I'm fine Fras **(pronounced phrase)**, I'm fine," I said patting his hair, I turned to Flodden.

"What did I see specifically?" I said seriously.

"You saw this world in four-hundred and twenty six days, the final battle in which the last army of Tamriel was destroyed," my shoulders sagged.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"A shaggoth, a beast of ancient powers, it was the choice of form for our newest recruit," he dipped his head.

"She said I would have to defeat all the hunters, does that include you?" he let out a low growl.

"When you defeated me I lost my role as a hunter; now I am just Flodden, most defeated hunters are killed anyway so those who survive are left behind as weaklings," he let out a low keening noise.

"You are no weakling, you nearly killed me and were only defeated when you were ganged up on," I reasoned with him.

"What are you all talking about?" Jessica said in confusion.

"Flodden's on our side now," I said simply.

"Oh," she took Fraser's hand.

I remembered what Aeria had told me to do and glanced down at my blade, the simple form of my sword had morphed into an ornate masterpiece of weaponry, the handle glistened with inlaid seems of platinum while the pommel was in the visage of a shrieking griffin, the blade now curved slightly and had a serrated edge on the inside of said curve.

A lead weight dropped through my stomach and punched through the bottom of my foot, that's about the equivalent to the mix of cruel irony, sullen resignation and agonising pain that was coursing through my body.

"I know where to go," I said as the sword re-modelled itself on my hand, the excess metal from my missing finger was formed into a set of griffin head knuckle dusters. I started walking away in the direction of the mountain.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked as we started walking.

"The last place on Earth that I want to be in the next few days," I raised a finger and pointed to the mountain in the distance.

"We're climbing that?" Fraser wasn't happy about it.

"You don't, Flodden will remain with you and protect you," he nodded his agreement.

I will skip over the miles of walking across countryside as it mostly consisted of Fraser complaining of painful feet since Flodden was too proud to let him ride on his back. It only got interesting when we passed a Khajiit caravan:

"Shit, Flodden hide!" I urged him to the trees.

"Language!" Jessica barked.

"There's no need for me to hide, the perk of being a hunter is that unless I do large movements I will be confused for something mundane," I tensed as I felt a blade against my neck.

I slowly turned to see a male Khajiit dressed in steel armour pressing her steel great sword close to my jugular.

"I have had enough of you racist bastards trying to hide your possessions from us," he snarled.

"You have me mistaken, I only meant-," I started.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, "I am close to killing you for your ignorance!"

"Let me explain," I tried to stay amicable but having a sword against your throat limits one's patience.

"How can you explain, your kind have treated mine like shit since the moment we met, we have ALWAYS been second rate to every other species on this accursed continent and I've had enough," he drew her blade back, " I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he swung the blade.

I let the blade get close enough before my reflexes forced my hand to shoot up and catch it before it could cut my head from my shoulders. He looked bewildered but swung the blade round and tried coming from the other side. Yet again I caught the blade with my hand. Finally he brought it down on my head hard where upon the blade nicked from hitting the insanely hard material of my helmet.

"What are you!" he yelled in frustration, he went to swing again.

I stepped forward and caught the cross-guard of the great sword, "I'm not from around here, and I have no ill will for the khajiit or you so please stop trying to kill me, it's really annoying,"

"Then why did you act the way you did when we approached?" he gestured to the other khajiit behind him, two adults and three children.

"I can't tell you but hear this, the khajiit and any other race out there that is down trodden should not have to feel second rate," I released the cross-guard.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"My name is Cameron, may I know yours?" I asked with a smile.

"Kha'dena, now we need to be on our way," he said gesturing down the road to the east.

"Where you headed?" the fact he tried to kill me moments ago being largely ignored.

"Windhelm, we're visiting family near the city," I caught his arm as he started to back away.

"Word of warning, get your people away from Windhelm soon, its going bad over there," he gave a curt nod as he turned and walked back to the train of caravans, sheathing his sword as he went.

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked as we walked past the caravan.

"Pardon?" I turned to look at her.

"The Windhelm thing, what do you mean?" she asked with a quizzical look.

"Soon, the jarl, the mayor if you will, of Windhelm is going to kill the high king and the city will become the headquarters of the thoroughly racist Stormcloaks," I looked at her as she swallowed the information.

"Should we try to stop him?" She said after minutes of contemplation.

"Can't, it would mess with the future," she took a hold of my arm.

"It would change the future yes but it would save countless lives, if all those can be saved by paying one in their place then surely it's worth it," I thought about it.

"If we killed him then the Dragonborn will never be captured by the border patrol and sent for execution due to it being wartime, we need to leave him until we have found him/her," she nodded in agreement, "In fact, he'll be there so we'll do him in then."

"Why is it so important that we find the Dragonborn?" she said in exasperation, muggle.

"Cause he/she is the only one standing between us and Armageddon," she seemed to understand that simple idea.

We walked in uncomfortable silence for a long while; this was the first time any of us had actually addressed the issue of what would happen if we failed. To finally say it left a taste in my mouth that annoyed me to no end. It was like a tingle that just wouldn't stop no matter what I did.

I mean I'd considered killing Ulfric long before he could try to kill Toryg but I just felt it would screw up as I'd need to go and find the Dragonborn without any clue as to who I was searching for. It only made sense to wait for Alduin to attack Helgen and then kill him while he's tied up. I had made a go of it back when Rachel and Craig were locked up but getting out was more of a concern.

Maybe Jessica was right, his death would save thousands of lives and allow everyone to live in a land not torn apart by war. The pro's out-weighed the cons but I still felt the need to wait and let him wreak bloody murder across the land.

OooooOOO

Night crept in after several hours of trudging along the road, several hours of a certain short child complaining to stop every hundred metres or so. When we finally stopped for the night, in a copse of birch trees, I had him swinging in my arms asleep.

"What are we doing for shelter? We can hardly sit out in the open," Jessica said after several minutes of sitting there doing nothing, which in itself felt marvellous.

"What? Never slept out in the open before?" she shot me a sardonic look.

"I'm guessing you're not counting a damp cave as out-doors," I smiled.

"There were doors in there, doesn't count," she sighed heavily.

"Seriously though, what if it rains?" I snorted quietly.

"Just get on with it," I countered.

"What if HE starts complaining about it," She pointed to the sleeping form of Fraser in my arms, "I rather get sleep than have him keep us up all night."

"I have just the thing," I passed the unconscious form of Fraser to Jessica before pulling out the TARDIS bag, "Will this do?"

She looked at me like I had walked up with a megaphone and shouted if she'd like to shag, "You're insane,"

"It's like the TARDIS," I said simply.

"Well in that case let's get inside," she walked, more like hobbled, across the small gap between us, "come on it's getting cold."

I opened the bag on the ground and took a hold of her arm, "Down the rabbit-hole," I said before willing us into the relatively warm of the bag.

**And that is it for this instalment, I love writing this for you and I hope you like reading this. I will be updating for you guys more frequently than I have in the last few *cough* months *cough* and get back to a normal speed.**

**Also I love to hear from you guys if you have any input for this little endeavour.**

**As always**

**Hab67t**


	26. I wasn't looking i swear

**Fuck That Noise**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything other than a copy of the game "The Elder Scroll V: Skyrim,"**

**This will be a quick filler for the story as I get ready to write the next piece of the main line.**

I'd seen the sense to include a couple bunks near to the back of the kitchen area if we needed an impromptu shelter, though I still felt sleeping in the bag was less preferable to sleeping on the outside. I was allowing it as Flodden was outside and despite the fact he'd recently gouged one of my fingers off I felt he wouldn't try anything while we slept.

"You weren't lying then," Jessica said as she slowly laid Fraser on a lower bunk.

"That's assuming you thought I was lying to begin with," I said with crossed arms.

"Well so far I've been held hostage in a cave for three months, attacked by a giant eight legged dog-wolf thing and seen a bunch of socially down-trodden cat people so I think a bag that's bigger on the inside is kinda stretching it," I chuckled at her point.

"Hermione had one," I said after searching for rebuttal.

"That she did," she laughed quietly.

"So, are you hungry?" she perked up.

"Shit line of conversation but GOD YES!" she said loudly.

OOO

Two cups of coffee, a plate of beans on toast and a packet of Jaffa cakes later I was washing up dishes.

"My god I missed the taste of cake," Jessica said as she finished the dregs of her last coffee.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts cause I can't replace them," she looked miffed.

"What do we have to replace them," she asked sadly.

"Well there's sweet rolls, they're kinda hard in comparison but other than that they taste fine," she smirked, "What?" I asked with a smile.

"Sweet rolls, just like fallout 3," she chuckled.

"You play Fallout 3?" she filled the cup up again and took a sip.

"Call it my guilty pleasure, well that and Doctor Who, but I find it satisfying to kill super-mutants," I grinned.

"So how much do you know about Skyrim?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not much, well there are dragons but other than that nothing," I finished the dishes and sat down opposite her across the table.

"Well there aren't dragons yet, we've got about 9 months till they start showing up," the light atmosphere dimmed a little.

"How are we going to prepare for them?" she took another sip.

"We haven't done anything yet, but we should be starting soon," she gave me a look that said, _really_?

"What should you be doing?" she said.

"We should be looking for a fortifiable position, preferably a cave or underground ruin, and then work on anti-dragon combat training and armaments," she nodded, "you'd be a great teacher," she cocked her head to the side.

"What makes you say that," she smiled.

"You're good with kids, you know how to talk someone through things and you can easily switch to a condescending tone," I gave her a smart-ass smile which she returned in kind.

"Hell, I always wanted to do something that'll help the younger generation but an actual teacher never crossed my mind."

"Well I think you should think about it," she looked down at her tattered shirt.

"Do you have anything to change into?" she asked.

"I have a few spare clothes for emergencies," I stood and pulled a shirt and trousers from underneath the bed Fraser was sleeping on, "These should fit," I handed them to her.

"Turn around," she said, walking off a short distance.

I spun on my heel and started familiarising myself with all the kitchen utensils that were lying on the worktop. I was vaguely listening to the sound of cloth hitting the floor as I walked over to get a carrot, in my infinite wisdom I leant back after closing the fridge thinking I would find the table to lean on, well either it moved or I'm a massive toss pot.

I landed on my back and for a split moment I managed to catch a glance of Jessica. She was pulling up a pair of jeans and was so bent over in my direction. I looked further and noticed that her breasts were full and clothed in a dark blue bra. I looked away quickly and then pulled myself back to my feet, my cheeks red from what I had witnessed.

"You can turn around now," she said after a few moments.

She was wearing a button up, red, plaid shirt that I'd taken from my wardrobe and a small pair of jeans that I thought would fit Rachel, not that my spacial reasoning was that accurate. They seemed to fit Jessica alright.

"What do you think?" she asked, most blokes would have alarms blaring in their head at this point.

"You look nice, but a little out of place," she cocked a hip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now my alarms started, well better late than never.

"We are in the equivalent of a dark ages Norway, you're going to stand out," she gave a look that told me I wasn't off the hook.

"I'm going to get some rest, you probably should do the same," she walked over and swung herself up onto the upper bunk.

I thought for a moment, before turning and willing myself out of the bag. The cool, *cough* fucking frigid *cough*, night air assailed me as I walked over to the lying form of Flodden on the ground.

"Need any company?" I asked as I knelt down beside his hulking head.

"I require no more contact with you than is necessary," he rumbled.

"Well this is necessary then, so tell me about you?" I asked.

"I'm Flodden the hunter," he said simply.

"I meant more than that, what does being a hunter **mean**?" I sat in the slowly gathering snow.

"Being a hunter is something hard to explain… it means a great deal to those who are part of the entreaty of a hunter and to those who stand against them it is the source of a great deal of fear," I nodded for him to go on.

"Only those showing the most promise are allowed to join the hunters, that doesn't mean the strongest, the fastest or the most intelligent, for having only one means you can be defeated in other areas, no those who we recognise as the most advanced in ALL of those areas are picked. Champions like yourself are also recruited and sometimes by force."

"What does that mean?"

"We kill you, the soul is incredibly weak after death, even a champion's, we kill you and force you into the body of a hunter, your will aligns with ours and you become no more than a slave to us," I shuddered at the thought of that happening to me.

"What are you mostly sent to do," I asked, hoping the response wasn't as dismal.

"Kill or turn traitorous champions is a usual occurrence, other times we destroy universes that have gone out of control, situations that would destroy even the most hardened champion with ease," he said.

"How do you do that?"

"Do you know how black holes suck in everything around them?" he queried.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Well we create a black hole that sucks in a whole universe and then detonate it when it has sucked in the last of the matter, the explosion tears apart space time in that universe which causes it to revert to a time before the big bang," my eyes widened as if to say _FUCK._

"That's not going to happen here… right?" I asked hopefully.

"As long as one of the three don't decide to super-charge the dragons then we should be fine," he chuckled to himself.

"And will they?" he gave me a side on look and held my worried stare for a few seconds.

"Unlikely, in this case you are not the main opponent to the dragons but you're dangerously close, or will be, I should say," he laid his head back on the ground.

There was a screech in the darkness, a loud strangled noise that cut through the night like a bullet through paper. The noise seemed far off but rattled through my skull a chill blew through my spine. I hated to admit that despite the fact that I was with a huge wolf thing, the darkness still felt choking with my knowledge of what was lurking out there.

"Strix," I muttered.

"That will be the signal from those returning from torching the house," I looked to him.

"How do you know so much about what is going on, even the contents of my dream?" he pondered my question with a deep rumble.

"As you know there are infinite universes out there, you think it, it exist," I nodded, "Well there are infinite versions of the one where I am with, in an infinite number of these sub-universes you have explained your dream to the exact features of the monsters around you, all those versions of me are connected through a link that is hard to fathom by your understanding of reality and its limits but all you have seen or what goes on around you, I will know that it has happened," I thought about his words, he probably had every question I would ever ask in his head at this moment.

"How do you stay sane, if there's an infinite amount of knowledge in your head then you should be dead," he chuckled.

"Magic, only the most probable events are filtered into my mind while those that are more unlikely are neglected," a red haze hung on the horizon.

"Is there any universes where I manage to save the people in that house?" I asked sullenly.

"There are infinite universes out there, so there are infinite ones where you save them, and there are larger infinities where you don't,"

"How can there be larger infinities,"

"Infinities have size, it's all about how much credence you give them," I smiled at that.

"Infinities have size… I like that, mind if I borrow it?" he growled something that sounded positive.

I thought on his words, the notions of reality being one of an unending number felt ridiculous but still it made more sense than reality ever could. Life was random, and indeed there would be whole universes where life didn't begin at all, and there were some where life was on every rock across the entirety of creation.

True reality was a mix of good and bad, well not a true mix, it was equal. Those things considered good and those bad had a ratio difference of 1, exactly equal. The only exactness in reality.

"In all those infinities I have learned one thing," I turned my head from my ruminations, "There is only ever one you, one spark that makes you different from everyone else, there may be near exact likenesses but never exactly exact, so never let your light die without a flare cause once it goes there will never be another like it."

It suddenly hit me how funny it was to get lectured on existential ideals from a giant death wolf. It wasn't one of those things that gets covered by fourth year religion teachers, but still I believed that the many beautifully complex things he told me were closer to the truth.

"Tomorrow I am getting captured, how long is it till I break free?" he hummed in thought.

"Fourteen Hours," I looked at him.

"It can't be that quick, it must have been at least a day," it felt like years in there.

"The strix caught you around three in the morning, you proceeded to break free and fight with first Brianna, whom you killed," I felt a surge of guilt hit me as he recalled my deeds, " and then Movarth Piquine in your hate form of a griffin. You killed him but died of your injuries soon after namely seventeen lacerations and a compound fracture in your leg."

"Tell me all you know of Movarth," I said grimly, bitter memories rising.

"He was a vampire hunter till he was changed by a vampire masquerading as a priest he was using to target different strains of Sanguinare vampiris. He spent several hundred years leading the life of a normal vampire before making a residence in the swamps near Morthal. It was then that one of the three contacted him and made him their champion. He was imbued with the advantages of a demon, most disadvantages were removed. He started creating his followers with his new found power and created a host of beasts to do his bidding."

"Is there anything concerning a large red-guard," he thought for a second.

"Teverosh Telekihn, his most trusted lieutenant, Movarth turned him half a century ago when he was moving through the sand-dunes of Hammerfell. When Movarth received his powers a large fraction of the power was replicated in Teverosh."

"Where will he land when Mira attacks him," anger was bubbling far under the surface of my emotions but it was slowly building.

"Fourteen metres from where you will be standing when she breaks through the roof," I nodded.

The way I saw it, he was responsible for everything that had happened. I had killed Movarth but he was left alive, without him Brianna would still be alive, it was his fault and he was going to die. Nothing. NOTHING was going to stand in my way.

**I will be updating this story over the course of next week as I have a pretty full weekend, plus I won't be near anything with a word processor so that also kinda sucks. So down to admin. I was wondering if anyone would be open for a post as a beta-reader, I think I make more mistake than I catch so having someone proof read it would be nice, I would be willing to do the same for anyone who agreed to this venture.**

**Also I have re-written the first two chapters, I just felt that the way they were written was driving more people away than it was drawing forward. I like people to enjoy my work but it can be a point of shoddy work or poor writing that makes them leave and to be honest I dread that happening. On the other hand some people are assholes that think anything worse than the best is not worth reading but they are a tiny minority of readers.**

**Most of all I'd like to hear from you guys, you are the people who drive my work forward as though I find pleasure from just writing this I derive more from the fact that there are people reading it, and hopefully enjoying it to boot.**

**SO drop me a review if you want and I'll listen to your appraisal of this little fable.**

**As always**

**-Hab67t**


End file.
